The Teen Titans, Tower of Terror
by LuisJM
Summary: The Teen Titans are in Hollywood for a diserving vacation. But when they enter The Hollywood Tower Hotel, they'll soon enter a nightmare called, The Twilight Zone. (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**LuisJM is back with another Teen Titan story for you people. Since Halloween is coming around, I think it's great to make a Horror story about the Titans. This story is also based on a popular ride at the Disney's MGM Studios, "The Twilight Zone, Tower of Terror". I even added a few more crossovers like the Haunted Mansion and the Silent Hill games. Even though I don't play the games, I know the monsters that are in them. I also changed the story of the Tower of Terror around to make it look creepier. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I don't know if I'll be finished with it before Halloween, but hey, I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the Tower of Terror, the Haunted Mansion, or Silent Hill. And just so you guys know that I don't own em' all, I'm going to put this symbol, "D:something/something" Remember that.**

**On with the story.**

Prologue

(Twilight Zone Theme Music)

Rod Serling: Do not attempt to adjust your picture for we are controlling the broadcast. In front of you lies a door. You unlock the door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound. (window breaks) A dimension of sight. A dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into...

The Twilight Zone.

**Hollywood, California, 1939**

Rod Serling: Hollywood, 1939, a young movie town that's at the height of its golden age. It is home to the glitz and glitter enterprise of classic movies and a place where actors become legends. Sitting close to the ever popular Hollywood sign lies a building called, "The Hollywood Tower Hotel"

**The Hollywood Tower Hotel Lobby**

Rod Serling: The hotel was a star in its own right. It is what people call it a beacon for the business elite and the celebrities of tomorrow. A place where people would call, "Heaven". Soon, it will all change. One stormy night long ago, there were five people that stepped foot in the Tower Hotel.

Scene switches to a couple sitting on a couch. One was a woman in her thirties wearing a pearly white dress and a man wearing a snazzy tuxedo. We then look at the woman and then the scene froze for a moment.

Rod Serling: Carolyn Crosset, her stage name is Claire Poulet. She is a fabulous actress on the silver screen and she sings like an angel.

The scene unfrozed and changed to the man next to Carolyn then froze again.

Rod Serling: Gilbert London, he's a business tycoon in the movie industry and both the agent and good friend of Carolyn.

The scene switches to the front entrance of the hotel. The big wood doors open and out comes a girl no younger then seven and an old lady walking behind the girl. Photographers and reporters immediately hurried to the two and start taking pictures.

Photographer 1: Ms. Shine, over here please?

Photographer 2: Let the camera see that pretty face of yours Ms. Shine.

Reporter 1: Sally, How does it feel like to be the youngest actress in Hollywood history?

The scene froze on the little girl.

Rod Serling: The girl in the sundress is Sally Shine. At the age a seven, she took Hollywood by storm. She had a fabulous acting talent and a beautiful voice. One of the songs she sings is the ever-growing classic, "Raining, Pouring".

Scene unfroze on Shine and changed and froze to the old lady.

Rod Serling: Ms. Emmaline Partridge. She's Sally Shine's babysitter.

The scene then switched to the elevators. As one of the doors opened, a bellhop went out of the elevator. The scene the freezed on the bellhop.

Rod Serling: And Dewey Todd, a clumsy but loyal bellhop of the Tower.

Scene then unfreeze on the bellhop.

Dewey Todd: Going up.

Carolyn and Gilbert got off the couch and approached the elevator the same with Sally and Emmaline.

Dewey Todd: Evening folks, where you're going tonight?

Gilbert London: Twelfth floor, Tip Top Club.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: Same with us.

Todd pushed the button labeled twelfth as the elevator door closes.

Rod Serling: All five of them were going to the Tip Top Club for some entertainment. Unfortunate for them, something's about to happen that not only changes the people in the elevator, but the entire hotel.

**Unknown Location**

In a concealed room surrounded by many lit candles and saintanic messages on the walls, a mysterious hooded man was standing in front of a sturdy table. On the table was a big old book surrounded by more candles. At the end of the wall is an old grandfather clock that reads 11:58. He then looked at the book and started chanting the words on the pages.

???: Ochowana Itosuy Wobutana Yatu. Chuchuta Ikazu Rakusho Tacizu. Pusatuwiyana Buzacatushita Tuifunbuta Owonichukita.

**In the Elevator**

All five of the people were in the elevator waiting for it to reach the top floor. It hit the eleventh floor and continued up. When the clock hit 11:59, the elevator made an immediate stop between the eleventh and twelfth floor. No one didn't know what's going on.

Dewey Todd: Don't worry people, I got this under control.

Todd switched the lever left to right to move the elevator, but the lever didn't responded.

**Unknown Location**

???: Zootunshi Wongadia Yu Chi Elutaca. Woyuso Yakudaka Cu La Qiopucha.

**In the Elevator**

Todd grabbed the service phone in the elevator and called for help.

Dewey Todd: Hello, I'm on elevator two and I'm stuck between the eleventh and twelfth floor. I got people in the elevator stuck with me and we need a mechanic here immediately. Hello? Is anyone there? (hung up the phone) Why isn't anyone answering?

**Unknown Location**

???: Iztashowakabaka Weipuzushio Patagukawenia Itosukaquito.

**Outside the Hollywood Tower Hotel**

The storm over the Tower continues to grow stronger by the second.

**Unknown Location**

???: Yuzuki Mikatu Oriensubaku.

**In the Elevator**

Everyone in the elevator started to feel a little nervous about what's going on.

Sally Shine: Ms. Partridge, I'm scared.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: Don't worry sweetie, It'll be all right.

**Unknown Location**

???: Bakuta Bakuta Tusania WUATUSIKUZATA!

As the mysterious man said the final words, the clock struck midnight and a strange wind came out of nowhere and blew all the candles out, making the room completely dark.

**Outside the Hollywood Tower Hotel**

A powerful lightning bolt came out of the clouds striking the hotel, sending electrical surges all over the building.

**The Boiler Room**

Every crewmember in the boiler room retreated as all technical and elevator controls went haywire.

**Inside the Elevator**

Electricity seeped out of the elevator buttons and lights in the elevator. Everyone got scared as the place suddenly got engulfed in a bright light.

Dewey Todd: WHAT THE HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone in the elevator got electrocuted, screaming in pain. Outside the elevator the shaft short-circuited and then without warning, the elevator disappeared without a trace.

Rod Serling: The day after the incident, the Hollywood police department investigated the hotel to find any evidence. They searched the inner shaft but there was no signs of the elevator or the people missing in the elevator. The only thing the lightning bolt left behind was the destroyed four floors of the hotel, with the elevator doors exposed on the outside. A few days later the hotel then reopened its doors to the public. A few months have passed, and the guests were getting complaints about strange noises coming from the halls and corridors. Then, the police investigated a number of suicides in the hotel. It was then they believe that the suicides and the strange noises are connected to the disappearances of the five people in the elevator. It was then that both the police and the Mayor of Hollywood decided that until the case is solved, The Hollywood Tower Hotel would be closed forever. Years passed, and people wondered into the hotel. But when they check in, they immediately disappeared and were never heard again. And every night people would hear the eerie noises coming out of the hotel. It was then that the people called the building, "The Tower of Terror". The case was never solved and the Tower was left abandoned for a long time, until now. Tonight's episode of The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. Tonight, seven individuals gifted with extraordinary powers will step foot in the hotel for place to stay for a few nights. But what they'll find out, is that they'll be in the middle of a permanent vacancy in...

_The Twilight Zone._

(lightning strikes)

**What do you think of the prologue, spooky or what? Well, onward to the first chapter.**


	2. Ch 1 Checking In

**This here is the first chapter of the story. The Titans check in the Tower, pretty normal. Or is it?**

**Chapter Notes**

**LM from Teen Matrix is in this story; of course he's going to be in all my TT stories including the Teen Matrix prequel and sequels.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 1: Checking In

**US 101 Hollywood Freeway, present day**

It was a beautiful night at Hollywood as the summer night sky gave warmth over the bright lights and sounds of the city of dreams. Down by the city, two cars were riding down the US 101 Hollywood Freeway. One was a bright white car with blue designs and the other was a classical Pontiac GTO.

Rod Serling: The time is now, and Hollywood became an ever growing attraction to booth the tourists and celebrities. Here we see two cars riding down the freeway. Inside theses cars are a group of teenagers with incredible powers. They call themselves, The Teen Titans.

We go into the T-Car where we see three members of the team. We then look at a first member. He had spiky black hair and is wearing a red and green uniform and a mask over his eyes. The scene freezes.

Rod Serling: The first member is the leader of the team. His name is Robin; his real name is Tim Drake. He was once a sidekick for the dark knight of Gotham City, Batman. He has incredible karate and acrobatic moves and a number of gadgets and weapons in his utility belt.

The camera then turned to a young adult that's half human and half robot. The scene freezes again.

Rob Serling: This is Vic Stone A.K.A. Cyborg. He's known as a hybrid that has incredible strength and a number of gadgets in his system. Including his own personal favorite, the Sonic Blaster Cannon.

The scene changed to a girl sitting in the back seat of the T-Car, viewing the city of Hollywood. She had orange skin, shiny red hair, green emerald eyes, and a purple uniform with steel like gloves and neck guard. Once again, the scene freezes.

Rod Serling: Her alien name is Koriand'r from Tamaran, but on earth, her Titan name is Starfire. Don't let her innocent looks fool you. She has unimaginable strength and can fire star bolts out of her hands and beams out of her eyes.

The scene then changed to the GTO, where we see four of the members. Quickly we look at a boy that's all green, pointy ears, and a fang sticking out of his mouth. The scene freezes.

Rod Serling: Garfield Logan, better known to the team as Beast Boy. He's known as a changeling who can morph into any animal, including extinct ones.

The scene unfroze and turned to the blonde hair girl next to Beast Boy. It quickly froze on the girl.

Rod Serling: The girl next to Beast Boy goes by the name of Terra. This girl possesses amazing earth moving abilities but had a troubled mind to go along with it. Let just say in the past, she done terrible things and regretted it.

The scene then moved to a girl in the front seat with an emotionless face. She had pale skin, purple hair and eyes, she wore a blue robe around her, and a chakra on her forehead. Scene freezes.

Rod Serling: This mysterious girl is Raven. Born a half demon on Azarath, she has the power to levitate object, read minds, and has amazing healing abilities.

The camera then turns to the final member of the team driving the GTO. He had dark brown hair wore a dark trench coat and sunglasses. The scene made the final freeze on the member.

Rod Serling: And the final of the Titans goes by the name of LM. He was taught by the savior of Zion, Neo, and holds many abilities that are unbelievable to the human eye.

The scene unfroze.

Rod Serling: They're all in Hollywood just to get a break from crime fighting and saving the city from evil master minds and alien invaders. However, they'll soon find out that their trip to paradise would turn into pure hell.

The two cars continue riding down the Hollywood Freeway. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire was in the T-Car, while LM, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra were in the GTO. They have their com links on, which is connected to their dashboards, so they can talk to each other in separate cars.

Beast Boy: So Cyborg was working out on those crazy weights of his at the training room, and he told to add some more weights. So I went to the controls that connected to his weights and added the weights, except for the fact that I put in more weights then he wanted. I kept pushing the up button continuously and so many weights kept piling in and Cyborg just cringe in pain. Fortunately he got out of there before being crushed like a pancake, but he was real mad at me. He screamed, "Beast Boy! What the hell were you doing!?", and I said, "You told me to add some weights, you didn't say how much."

Both Terra and Beast Boy was laughing about it, but the rest of the team didn't think it was hilarious.

Raven: That wasn't anywhere near funny Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: What do you mean? That's class A material.

Robin: Yeah, and that fact that it actually happened, can cut it.

LM: They're right Beast Boy, you could've hut Cyborg, or probably worse, killed him.

Beast Boy: C'mon guys, can't you take a joke?

Cyborg: As long as the joke doesn't hurt someone. Which reminds me, I still need to fix up half of my system after that stunt you pulled.

Beast Boy: But you did said to me to add more weights, you didn't say how many.

Cyborg just ignored Beast Boy. Starfire, on the other hand, didn't listen to his joke. She was just watching the view of the city just gazing at the moving spotlights and tall buildings. She then asked Robin a question.

Starfire: Robin.

Robin: Yeah Star.

Starfire: I was just wondering. People call Hollywood, "Tinsel Town", yet I don't see a town made of tinsel.

Robin: It's just an expression Starfire, just to make that city sound wonderful.

Starfire: but I still don't get why this Hollywood is so important.

Robin was about to answer her question until LM interrupted on the com link.

LM: Because Hollywood is home to the movie industry since the late 1910's. Ever since that time, movies evolved and became one of the most important grosser in the world today. Hollywood is and always will be the center of the cinema world, and is home to the Chinese Theater, Beverly Hills, and the all-famous Hollywood sign.

Raven: You certainly know a lot about Hollywood, LM.

LM: I do lots of research on the Zion archives, not to mention that I was here when I was little.

Terra: Hey LM, do you watch movies in Zion?

LM: Why of course. Every Wednesday night at the temple, we see classical movies from days past. It shows us what movies were like before the Century War.

Starfire: That's wondrous, and the way you talk about Hollywood. I can't wait to see all of it up close.

Robin: That's nice Star, but let's wait for tomorrow. Right now, I can't wait to get to the hotel and catch some Z's.

Starfire: Does the catching of the Z's require nets?

Robin: I mean to get some sleep Star.

LM: Speaking of hotels. Hey Cyborg, are you sure this hotel has a working telephone with a cord. You know I need to exit the Matrix.

Cyborg: Don't worry about it LM, The Westin Bonaventure is one of the top hotels in Los Angeles. It's a good thing that Beast Boy made reservations two months in advance or it would be a nightmare looking for a room. Right BB?

Beast Boy didn't listen, he was staring at Terra twirling her long blond hair and looking at the view.

Cyborg: Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Huh... What?

Cyborg: I told LM that you made reservations at the Westin Bonaventure.

Beast Boy: Reservation, what reservation?

Cyborg: You did call for room reservations, did ya?

Beast Boy: Uh... Well...

Both cars made an abrupt stop at the blank side of the freeway. The entire team quickly got out of the cars and stared at Beast Boy meanly.

Cyborg: You mean to tell me that you forgot to call the hotel.

Beast Boy: heh... Must've slipped my mind.

Cyborg: Yeah, it slipped your mind, FOR A FULL TWO MONTHS!

Beast Boy: Well you should've posted a note on the fridge or remind me everyday.

Cyborg: Yeah, well you should've called them the very minute instead of waisting time on video games, eating tofu, or hanging out with Terra.

Beast Boy: Hey, just because I forgot to call doesn't mean it's my fault.

LM: Actually Beast Boy, everything's your fault.

Beast Boy: What!? No way! Prove it.

Raven: You went into my room and entered my mind.

Terra: You told me that I didn't have any friends, which made me go psycho.

Cyborg: You placed a video game in my charger that gave me computer virus.

Starfire: You pulled a prank on me and my head was covered with motor oil.

Beast Boy: All right, all right, all right. Everything's my fault, I admitted it. I'm a walking disaster waiting to happen.

Robin: O.K. everyone shut up for just a second. Arguing about it won't solve anything. What we need to do now is to find another hotel.

Cyborg: Oh no, I'm not staying in a crummy ass motel.

Terra: Well where do you think we can sleep, in the cars?

Cyborg: No. The T-Car is designed for driving, not for sleeping.

LM: I have no problem sleeping. Just point me to the nearest pay phone and I'll jack out.

Beast Boy: Why don't we sleep in the woods? I mean, the woods got food, shelter, and some soothing grass to sleep on. Just like a hotel.

Everyone stared at Beast Boy again and, all together, gave him the big answer.

All: NO!

The team continued arguing about a place to stay for a while. Starfire simply walked away from the argument, just that it's pointless and it's not going anywhere. She then saw a dim litted billboard in front of her and her concerned face turned to a light of happiness.

Starfire: Friends, I think I found our hotel.

The team stopped their arguing and looked at Starfire.

Robin: What are you talking about Starfire?

Starfire: Look at this big picture.

The team walked to Starfire and looked at the billboard she saw. What they saw was an old painted billboard that seemed to be faded, but still visible to the naked eye. The picture showed a grand hotel in the 1930's in the night scene with spotlights coming around it. There is something written next to the building and it reads, "The Height of Elegance and Glamour! The Hollywood Tower Hotel. Next Exit."

Robin: The Hollywood Tower Hotel?

Starfire: Yes Robin. The picture said it's the height of elegance and glamour and it's at the next exit.

Terra: I don't know about this Starfire. I never heard of a hotel with a name like that.

Cyborg: Terra has a point there Star. I've been searching through hotels on Yahoo! Travel and they didn't say anything about the Hollywood Tower Hotel.

Robin: Guys listen, we don't have a hotel to go to. I think it's best we go to the Tower. It's better then sleeping in a roach filled motel room.

LM: And what if this hotel is full?

Robin: We'll see. Let's go team.

Everyone went back in their cars and drove down the freeway. They then went to the exit the sign said and followed a dark road. Unknown to the Titans, they were about to enter into a nightmare.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious hooded man watched the Titans on a dark crystal ball and had a small villainous smile on his face.

???: (small laughter) Looks like more guests are coming in. Better make the arrangements. (looking at the fuse box) Yurozu Mikashu!

As he said that, electricity came out of his hands and hit the old fuse box, sending electrical pulses through out the area.

**Outside the Hollywood Tower Hotel**

The old Tower hotel lay there, cold and dark. All of a sudden, the sign lights started flickering on and off as sparks flew off the sign. The sign and the lights on the widows were one, at the same time the Titans cars arrived at the old iron gates.

Robin: Looks like this is the place.

Beast Boy: Yeah, too bad the gates are closed.

Terra: Blow the horn, see if anyone's out there.

Cyborg: (blowing the horn) HELLO! ANYONE OUT THERE?

Cyborg continued blowing his horn, but no one did come out. He was about to loose his patience until the gates slowly opened, making a loud creaking sound.

Cyborg: Well, looks like someone listened, come on.

Both the cars went through the gates. What they didn't know is that there was a sign on one of the gates. It said, "KEEP OUT! Due to strange occurrences, this hotel will be closed until further notice." The cars went through a dark roadway as a thunderstorm came from behind the Tower. The cars parked next to each other at a parking lot filled with old cars. The team got out of the cars as Cyborg unloaded the Titan's luggages out of his trunk. Starfire looked at the Tower, and was amazed at the architecture of the roofs and buildings around the Tower. She even looked at the sign at the center of the tower that reads, "The Hollywood Tower Hotel", in bright white and green letters with few of the letters short-circuited.

Starfire: Oh... This hotel is beautiful; it almost looks like Yanashina Temple on Rogoshuni.

Raven: Yeah, but it looks like it seen better days.

The team looked at the Tower and knew she was right. The building supposed to have two small towers connected, like the one on the billboard they saw earlier. But instead there were two wide openings, exposing the elevator doors. What's even more noticeable is the mark of the lightning bolt that hit the center of the Tower.

Robin: Looks like a storm hit the place. I'm even surprised the rest of the Tower is still intact.

Suddenly, loud sound of thunder was heard over the hills.

Cyborg: Speaking of storms, we have to get inside before it starts raining.

Since there was no one around to help, Cyborg grabbed the nearest luggage rack, which was old and sustained heavy rain damage, and place all the lugages inside. The team quickly ran or flew their way to the stone pillared roof. Once they were out of the storm, they then walked towards the two big wooden front doors of the Tower. Robin knocked at the doors a few times but no one answered. Finally, after a couple of tries, the doors of the hotel slowly opened, making squeaking noises on the door hinges. When the doors opened, the Titans saw an elegant lounge. On one side of the lounge were tables and chairs for people to play games and small dining, on the other side were two different desks, one for checking in the hotel and the other for the invitation guest list, at the far end of the lounge was an antique fireplace with a banner above it showing the initials of the Tower, and at the center is a table of roses with a hawk statue on top. Old ragtime music was played all around the lounge through the antique speakers. But what made the team suspicious are the dead plants and the cobwebs all over the old suitcases, lamps, two serving carts, and even the hawk statue. The team slowly walked into the lounge one at a time. LM was one of them as he took off his sunglasses, showing his brown eyes, and observed the place.

LM: Nice, cozy, cheerful.

Cyborg: Aw man, look at this place. This lounge more looks like ugly then glamorous.

Starfire: Where is everyone? There's nothing but clothing containers.

Robin: I don't know Star. Maybe the employers didn't find their rooms yet and they left the luggage here. It happens most of the time.

Soon everyone was in the lounge except Raven; she was standing at the front door. When her foot stepped on the cold hard surface of the lobby, a sudden presence came into her head. Quick flashbacks came into her mind, from the lightning striking the Tower to five people disappearing in an elevator. Her pale hands were on her face, cringing from the pain.

Robin: Raven, are you O.K.?

Raven opened her eyes and saw his team with a look of concern. And they need to be concerned. Raven's face was paler then normal, she was sweating hard, and her eyes were as wide as coffee mugs. Immediately, she calmed herself so that her emotions won't come out and nothing won't float or explodes.

Raven: Sorry Robin, it's just that I felt a disturbance in this place. There is an evil presence in here, and it wants us.

Everyone looked at Raven and remained silent. LM came in and broke the silence.

LM: Raven, it's just a hotel. Sure the place looks like something the Adams Family would love, but it's still a hotel. All it needs is a little clean up, some construction, and it will be good as new.

Raven: Yeah but still, I got a bad feeling here.

Robin: LM has a point Raven. This is a vacation and we don't want it ruined by a strange suspicion. Let's check in, get our rooms, and we'll sort this out tomorrow morning.

Raven: Fine.

Raven then walked into the main lobby with the others as they approached the check in counter. However, no one was at the counter, just an old guest book and a jar of ink with a feathered pen sticking out of it. Robin looked around and saw an old bell at the corner of the counter, with cobwebs on it.

Robin: Oh well, wouldn't hurt to try.

Robin tapped on the bell a couple of times, making a ringing sound that echoed throughout the Tower. So far, no one did come out after a minute.

Robin: Where's help when you need it?

Terra: Maybe they're on a coffee break or something.

LM: (looking at his watch) A coffee break at 9:45 at night, sounds convincing.

Beast Boy: Either way, we should get out of here. This place looks creepy and I bet the Westin Bonaventure must have rooms for us. Let's go.

As soon as Beast Boy turned around to leave, he then jumped up and screamed loud for all of Hollywood to hear. The team thought there was an intruder so they turned around and was battle ready. But what they saw was just a bellhop in front of them. It was a guy in his late twenties wearing dark blue pants with black and yellow stripes on each side, a dark red vest with black and yellow patches on his shoulders, a yellow stripped neck guard, and the Tower's logo on one side of his vest, and a black, red and yellow striped cylinder like hat. Robin lowered his Bo staff as the other Titans followed their leader.

Robin: Sorry about that, we thought you were one of our enemies.

Bellhop: No need for an apology young man. I was just listening for the bell and came as soon as I could. I didn't mean to startle all of you (looking at the ceiling) or your scared... uh... pet.

The Titans looked up at the ceiling and saw Beast Boy morphed into monkey holding on to a lamppost that was connected to the ceiling.

Robin: It's all right Beast Boy, he's just the bellhop.

Beast Boy jumped down on the floor and changed back to his human self.

Beast Boy: For the record Rob, I wasn't scared, I got startled for a moment. (looking at the bellhop) And for your information dude, I'm a changeling, not a pet.

Bellhop: I'll remember that. Anyways, welcome to The Hollywood Tower Hotel. My name is Richard and I'll be your bellhop for this evening.

Robin: I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and LM. We're the Teen Titans.

Richard: The Teen Titans huh? I read about you in the newspapers, and it's nice to see you people in person. (walking to the counter) So what brings you to this fine estate?

Robin: Well you see, we here for a vacation after all the crime fighting we did back at Jump City. There was a hotel we were supposed to stay (looking at Beast Boy) but someone forgot to call for reservations. (looking at Richard) Anyways, we were figuring out ways in finding a hotel until Starfire saw your billboard at the freeway.

Richard: I see. So what your trying to say is that you're looking for reservations here. Am I correct?

Robin: That's right. I was hoping that you have some rooms for us. If you don't-

Richard: Don't worry, we have plenty of rooms for our guests.

Robin: Cool, then we're all set.

Richard: Now, if you don't mind signing your names on the guest list.

Robin took the feathered pen out of the inkbottle and signed his name on the list. The rest of the Titans signed their names below Robin's while Richard took the four room keys out rack.

Richard: Your rooms are on the seventh floor, I shall take you to them. (looking at Cyborg) Let me take the cart for you sir.

Cyborg: Uh... Thanks my man.

Beast Boy: I get dibs on pushing the button!

Beast Boy hurried to the elevator doors but stopped when he saw the damaged elevator doors with a sign next to it that said, "Out of Order".

Beast Boy: Hey, what gives?

Richard: Sorry, but the elevators had been out of service for a long time. A terrible accident I can assure you.

LM: Is that connected to the disappeared towers outside?

Richard: Indeed. But don't worry, there's a working service elevator at the storage room. Follow me to the library please.

The team followed Richard to the library that was filled with old books, something Raven would love. They then entered through double doors that said "Employees Only". Soon they were at a huge storage room filled cleaning carts for the maids, uniforms for the employees, and boxes of holiday decorations. They then approached an elevator at the far end of the storage room. On top of the elevator doors, there was a sign labeled, "Service Elevator" and an old number indicator that goes from B (basement level) to 12. Richard pushed the up button and the arrow started to go down to the first floor. The doors opened and a ding was heard. Richard then entered the elevator said the two words.

Richard: Going up.

The team then entered the elevator. Richard pushed the button labeled seven and the doors closed on them. As the elevator slowly raise, Raven kept her eyes on Richard, in fact she kept her eyes on him since he was at the lobby.

LM: Something wrong Rae?

Raven snapped out of it and saw LM with a look of concern.

Raven: There's something odd about that bellhop.

LM: What, you mean Richard? He's a cool guy. A little creepy, but he seems like a nice person to me.

Raven: You don't understand. I sense a strange vibe in him, a bad one. I believe he has connection with this hotel.

LM: (being sarcastic) Right...

The elevator stopped as it reached to the seventh floor and a ding was heard throughout the shaft. The door slowly opened as Richard and the Titans exited the elevator and walked through the hotel hallway.

Richard: It's strange that you people come here at such a night like this. We never had guests in here for such a long time.

Beast Boy: Why is that? Is it the spiders all over the place? Won't hurt to call an exterminator, or five.

Richard: No, but apparently there had been some... disturbances lately.

Richard then stopped at a door numbered 709, took out the first key, and opened the door. He then looked at Robin and Starfire.

Richard: You two will be sleeping in this room.

Richard handed Robin the room key, as both Robin and Starfire entered the room. Richard took down Robin's red luggage with a green trim and Starfire's pink luggage that had a purple star in the middle. He then placed the luagages in the room.

Robin: Night guys, see you tomorrow morning.

Starfire: Pleasant slorvax.

The door closes as Richard lead the rest of the team down the hall. Richard came to a door numbered 712 and opened the door. He handed the key over to LM as both LM and Cyborg entered it. Richard removed Cyborg's sliver metallic case and LM's dark black suitcase from the luggage rack, and brought them to the room. LM closed the door as Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy followed Richard to the next room numbered 714. Richard opened the door and handed the key to Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Terra entered their room as Richard took down Beast Boy's messy green luggage and Terra's big blue backpack. Once their bags were in room and the door is closed, it was only Richard and Raven in the hallway. The two walked down and approached the door numbered 716.

Richard: And this is your room madam.

Richard opened the door and took out Raven's dark purple luggage with a black bird in the middle with a red ruby for the eye from the luggage rack. He placed the bag in the room and gave Raven the room key. He exited the room but looked at Raven and could tell that her eyes were staring at him intentionally.

Richard: Is there something wrong miss?

Raven kept staring at the bellhop, like she knows something's about him, but decides to keep it to herself.

Raven: No, nothing's wrong.

Richard: Very well then. Sweet dreams.

Richard closed the door and headed back to the elevator.

**Robin's and Starfire's room**

Robin was checking the room while Starfire was unpacking her stuff. Their room was like a honeymoon's room. It had a king size bed with drapes above it, a small table with two chairs between it for private dining, and a bathroom with two sinks. Robin swiped his finger on the dresser dware and noticed a lot of dust on it.

Robin: Jesus, this place is filled with dust. Do they ever have a maid here to clean up?

Starfire: Don't feel worried Robin, at least we got a room for us.

Starfire placed a pile of her uniforms and a purple sparkly dress she wore at the prom on the bed. When the clothes impacted the bed, more dust came up to her face. She started to sneeze when she realized that if she sneezed, she'll loose control of her star bolts. She immediately flew to the window and opened it. She quickly sneezed as a star bolt blasted a palm tree, disintegrating it in the process. Robin starred at the destroyed tree and then look at Starfire.

Robin: Let's hope your allergies won't kill us before this trip is over.

**Cyborg's and LM's room**

Both Cyborg and LM were getting use to their room that has two separate beds, a sturdy desk, and a two-sink bathroom. Cyborg was looking at the plugging system in the room that could connect to his metallic case, which is also a battery charger for his system. LM was walking around the room with his Samsung cell phone in hand trying to find a frequency.

LM: This isn't good.

Cyborg: Tell me about it. The electrical system in the place is ancient. I hope it doesn't short-circuit my charger.

LM: I'm not talking about that Cyborg, I'm talking about my cell phone. I can't get a frequency from it what so ever. It's impossible for me to log out now.

Cyborg: Why don't you use that old fashion phone there?

LM: Cause I'm afraid that agents must've tapped it.

Cyborg: Agents? LM, you're not a rebelling freedom fighter anymore; you're a Teen Titan.

LM: Yeah, but with Jackson still hating my guts he'll still come after me, Teen Titan or not.

Cyborg: All right man, whatever.

Cyborg plugged the charger to the old plugging system then he connected the extra cord to the modem in his chest.

Cyborg: Well, going to shutdown. Need to charge my batteries for tomorrow. Are you going to sleep LM?

LM: Nah, I may be awake here, but in Zion, I'm always asleep. Sides, I like to work the night shift ever since I was the captain of Last Hope.

LM took off his trench coat and placed it on the dust filled chair, revealing his weaponry belt that has two P229 pistols, two Mac 11s, four clips for each gun, and different types of grenades. He placed his black suitcase on the desk and opened it, showing a number of dangerous weapons, ammo, tools for modification, and an MP3 player with headphones.

LM: Well night Cy.

Cyborg: Yeah, you too.

Cyborg shut himself down as he dove off into dreamland. LM sat on the chair, put his headset on, and took out one of his pistol to make a quick checkup.

**Terra's and Beast Boy's room**

Terra's and Beast Boy's room looks just like the same room Robin and Starfire was sleeping. Terra was unpacking her backpack filled with clothes, bottles of water, and a few National Geographic magazines that had pictures of mountains. Beast Boy was sitting on the king-size with his messy luggage next to him. Of course they were arguing about what happened tonight.

Terra: You know we weren't supposed to be here in the first place. We should've been at the Westin Bonaventure swimming at the pool.

Beast Boy: Listen, I'm sorry for forgetting the reserve rooms for us. It was a small mistake.

Terra: Small mistake, correction, it was a **BIG** mistake.

Beast Boy: Hey, everyone forgets to make reservation, it happens. Oh and FYI, about telling you that you don't have friends, that was all in the past now. I was confused back then, it was all in the past now.

Terra: You want me to betray you again?

Beast Boy: No, no!

Soon they stopped their arguing slept peacefully on the bed.

**Raven's room**

Raven was meditating on a circular bed before going to sleep. In her room was a vanity mirror, an antique dresser, and a single bathroom. Her meditation was interrupted by the images of the bellhop and the quick flashes of the Tower and the people in the elevator.

Raven: (in thought) What does it all mean? Did something happen to the Tower? And what is it about the bellhop? He looked strangely familiar, but I can't put my finger on. Something's wrong here, I know it.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious man looked at Raven in his crystal ball with an evil smirk on his face.

???: Yes my dear girl, there is something wrong.

He waved his hand and the crystal ball showed the Titans sleeping in all four rooms.

???: I hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Tower my friends, cause you're going to be there for the rest of your lives. (evil laughter)

**End of Chapter 1. Wow this is the longest chapter I had ever done. Still, it was all worth it. Please review.**


	3. Ch 2 First Night of Terror

**So far, I got two reviews. That's a good sign of things to come. Here's chapter two of the Tower of Terror. It's the first night at the Tower for the Titans and things are starting to get a little haunting. A mysterious girl humming a tune, strange electrical surges, spooky ghosts, and living deadly furniture. Looks like there's more to the hotel then meets the eye.**

**P.S. This goes out to birdygirl12. If you want to know about the seventh member of the Titans, LM, you could check out his bio in my personal profile. If you want to know more, read my story, "Teen Matrix".**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 2: First Night of Terror

**Outside The Hollywood Tower Hotel**

A storm outside grew fierce as the lighting kept on flashing throughout the sky.

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

The halls all over the floor were quiet except the loud thunder. Then unknowing to the team, a voice of a little girl was echoing in the halls, singing a song.

_Raining, pouring_

_The old man is snoring_

_He went to bed, bunked his head_

_Couldn't get up in the morning_

**Robin's and Starfire's room**

Robin and Starfire were sleeping on a king-sized bed. Robin was sleeping uncomfortably due to his endless nightmares, and Starfire was sleeping peacefully, with her feet on the pillow and her head on the end of the bed. Just then, the room door that enters the hallway was glowing in a bright light as the girl's singing voice was echoing through the door. Starfire started to stir as her eyes slowly opened at the glowing door. The light suddenly vanished as Starfire slowly got up with some confusion on her face.

Starfire: Wha- What?

She then heard the singing voice of the girl. Starfire crawled to Robin's side and tried to wake him up.

Starfire: Robin, Robin please wake up. Get up from our state of slumber Robin, something weird is at the other side of the door.

But it was no use; Robin was still in his own nightmare as he was talking in his sleep.

Robin: I'll get you Slade, I'll get you if it's the last thing I do.

Since Robin couldn't get up, Starfire had no other choice. She has to go on her own.

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

The door numbered 709 slowly opened as Starfire exited the room. She looked around the halls to know where's the voice is coming from.

Starfire: Hello, hello. Is someone there?

She decided to wake the others in their rooms, when she heard someone laughing behind her. She turned around and saw a small little girl around seven with blond goldylock hair and a pretty looking sundress. Starfire sighed in relief for she thought it was something else.

Starfire: Hey little girl. What are you doing up so late? Are you lost? Shall I assist you in searching for your family?

The girl simply smiled at Starfire then happily skipped away from her.

Starfire: Little girl, where are you going?

Starfire floated up and went after the girl, unaware about what's going to happen next.

**Cyborg's and LM's room**

Cyborg was lying on his bed, stiff as a board as the charger next to him was charging his batteries. LM was sitting at the desk installing a flashlight on his Entry Shotgun and listened to Saliva on his MP3 Player. He looked at his watch that reads 2:17 and continued working. The small light on the desk started to flicker since the lightning's interfering with the electrical systems of the Tower.

LM: (whispering) Oh please don't turn this into a blackout.

LM continued to work on his shotgun without him knowing what's going on at Cyborg's side. The charger that's powering up Cyborg is connected to a real old plugging system. Sparks soon started to fly out of the plugging system, then little lightning zappers came out of the plugs and spread through the cord. It then hit the charger, causing it to short-circuit trough another cord and into Cyborg. Cyborg jolted up, screaming in pain. LM heard the scream and looked at Cyborg with his body covered with electrical sparks.

LM: HOLY SHIT!

LM hurried to Cyborg's bed and tried to take out the cord that's connected to the center of his chest. But when LM touched it, he immediately let it go cause the cord was hot. He then held his hand out, and a cleaning rag flew off the desk and into his hand. LM used his rag as a glove, grabbed the cord, and pulled it out as hard as he can. When he finally took out the cord, Cyborg was sitting on the bed panting heavily and hardly sweating. LM felt a little shaky, cause when he tried to take the cord out of Cyborg's body bits of electricity went through his body. He sat on his bed and shook off what's left of the surges.

LM: Hey Cy, you're cool man?

Cyborg looked at his mini computer on his arm and check to see if there were any viruses in his systems.

Cyborg: Diagnostics says I'm O.K.

They both stood up off their beds and looked at the charger that's still sorting out.

Cyborg: I knew that old piece of junk would kill me. Look at my charger dog, it looks like it's having a segure or something.

LM: Actually Cyborg, It must've been the thunderstorm that caused your charger to short-circuit. It happens to a lot of people when storms starts to cause disruptions like-

Suddenly, a quick lightning bolt got out of the charger, went between the two Titans and hit on the lamp between the two beds.

LM and Cyborg: Whoa!

They stared at the electrified filled lamp in amazement until the lightning bolt got out of the lamp and hit LM's MP3 Player. LM slowly approached his Player to see if it's all right. What he noticed was a strange message on the screen. It reads, "Evil Tower U R Doomed."

LM: What the...

LM kept staring at the screen until lightning bolt jumped out of the MP3 Player and into the small lamp attached to the desk. LM got surprised as he fell backward and landed on his ass. The lightning bolt then zapped to the metal doorknob. It got electrocuted for the moment and then disappeared in an instant. Cyborg lifted LM off the ground.

Cyborg: O.K. What the hell was that?

LM: I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to follow it.

LM went to the deck, put on his trench coat, and grabbed his shotgun.

Cyborg: You got to be kidding me.

LM: It makes me feel comfortable. Now let's go!

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

Room door numbered 712 opened as LM with his shotgun and Cyborg entered the hallway.

Cyborg: Maybe we should wake the others, see if they saw anything weird.

LM: Nah, let them sleep. Sides, it's just small little lightning bolt, nothing that serious. Now lets see where sparky is at.

Cyborg: I think I found it.

LM looked at what Cyborg saw. There were electrical blue surges surrounding a hallway lamppost. It then jumped out of the lamp and into another one.

LM: After it!

The two Titans went after the little lightning bolt that went from one lamppost to another. They turned from corner to corner not losing their eyes on the blue bolt. When they went to the final turn they stopped and saw a wide hall that had two elevators on each wall. At the center, there was a huge pillar with two lamppost attached on both ends. The blue static surge was on one of the post but it quickly got out of it and on the metal elevator door then disappeared. They then approached the elevator as LM pushed the down button.

Cyborg: Hey LM, how are we going to find out where that little spark's going?

LM: You'll see.

LM took a pair of glasses that belonged to his teacher and savior of Zion, Neo and put it on his face. He then looked at the elevator door and, through his eyes, saw the Matrix code on the doors. LM looked through the doors and saw the shaft of the elevator. He looked up and saw the elevator descending to the floor, but when he looked down, he saw a disruption on one of the cables. LM took a closer look and saw the lightning rocketing down the cable to the bottom floor. It then jumped out of the cable and hit a metal elevator door, making a big time interference on the code. When it disappeared LM looked through those doors and, in normal view, saw that the door had a big B at the bottom. A quick blind light appeared, disappeared, and brought back to the seventh floor where Cyborg and LM were. LM had a small smirk on his face.

LM: Got you now you little speck. (turning to Cyborg) We're going to the bottom floor, basement level.

Cyborg: Say what?

LM: Just trust me.

The arrow made it to the seventh floor as elevator made a ding sound. The doors opened and the two Titans entered the shaft. LM pushed the button marked B and the doors closes, descending them to the basement. Meanwhile, Starfire followed the girl around the hallways, hoping to catch her before she gets into any trouble.

Starfire: Little girl, please wait up. Let me assist you in finding your parents.

But the little girl didn't listen; she was skipping down the hall singing her song. The girl then made a turn at the corner. Starfire quickly followed but when she made the same turn, she didn't see the girl. The only thing she saw was a hallway with room doors and another service elevator at the end.

Starfire: Huh... Maybe the girl found her parents.

Starfire turned around and was going to head back to her room, until she heard a ding from behind. She immediately turned back around and saw the doors of the service elevator slowly opened. Curious, Starfire moved closer to the elevator and landed back on the ground. She stepped into the shaft and looked around. Unknowing to Starfire, the doors slowly closed on her. She made an abrupt jump when she heard the doors made a loud shutting noise. Starfire went to the elevator controls and pushed the button that opens the doors, but it didn't respond. All of a sudden, the shaft slowly moved downward as the lights in the shaft started to flicker. Not knowing what's going on, Starfire was growing a little scared as she watched the number arrow moved backwards.

**Basement Level**

It was dark and quiet inside the basement. The only thing that was there are the four elevator doors and a huge pillar at the center. The silence then got interrupted by a ding as one of the elevator doors opened. Out came LM pointing his shotgun in one side and Cyborg pointing his Sonic Cannon at the other side.

Cyborg: I don't know man, we're not supposed to be here. We're just guests, not workers.

LM: Yes, I know that. It's just that I want to catch that little electric fuzz.

Cyborg: Yeah, but are you sure that you want to follow it? I mean it's just a small piece of electricity.

LM: Not if that small piece of electricity almost killed you and gave me a bizarre message on my MP3 Player. And if we don't do something about it, it will hurt the rest of the Titans. Let's split up and search the place, I'll take the left area, you'll take the right.

Cyborg: Well, good luck LM.

LM: Thanks, same to you.

Cyborg activated his mini flashlight on his shoulder and went one direction while LM took the other direction, hoping to find their unknown bolt.

**Boiler Room**

The arrow on the number indicator above the elevator doors slowly approached to the letter B and then made a ding sound. The doors slowly opened and Starfire walked out of the elevator carefully. She then looked around the area that looked like an old boiler room. She walked on the catwalk and saw many things that were strange to her. There was an old furnace that looked like a person's face, a work table filled with tools, gears, old pictures of a family, and an antique radio, and a bunch of pipes that looked rusted and leaking out bits of steam.

Starfire: This place is creepier then the insides of a Yudorusha cave. What is this place?

She then heard a faint laughter echoing around the boiling room. She turned her head left and right to find out where the laughter's coming from. Starfire made one final look and saw goldylock girl again at the other end of the catwalk.

Starfire: Little girl, what are you doing here? This place is not safe for a girl your age.

The girl quickly smiled, turned around, and skipped away from Starfire and into a dark hallway.

Starfire: Not again. Don't leave young one.

Starfire floated up followed the girl yet again.

**Basement Hallway**

LM walked down a long spooky hallway with his shotgun in hand. He carefully searched the area to find the small spark. He then approached a door labeled Electricity Room.

LM: Hmm... I wonder if the piece of electric fuzz is having a small snack.

LM opened the door slowly and scanned the area. The room was filled with huge electrical generator surrounded by walls of steel fences. On the walls were fuse boxes filled with levers, dials, and number meters. One of the boxes is surrounded by blue electrical surges. LM approached it and pointed the shotgun at it.

LM: Kitchen's closed...

Suddenly, the blue bolt jumped out of the fuse box and flew at LM's face. LM quickly ducked as the bolt exited the room.

LM: Son of a bitch!

LM exited the room and searched the hallway when he spotted the electrical fuzz on one of the ceiling lights. He pointed his shotgun at the ceiling light and fired at it. But the electrical fuzz jumps out of the light seconds before the shotgun shell hit the ceiling; letting sparks float to the ground. The bolt then hit a long electrical cord line enclosed by a metal casing on the ceiling and zipped through the line. LM took action and went after the small lightning bolt. The bolt went to a fork in the road and turned left; LM simply made a left turn and continued chasing it. The bolt in the cord just disappeared into the end of the wall that had two well designed doors and an exit sign above them.

LM: Oh no you don't!

LM quickly picked up speed, strength, and focus and went towards the doors. He immediately jumped up and kicked the doors with brute force. He landed feet first on the floor and looked up. But instead of finding the blue fizzle, he saw what looked like the lower level of the lobby.

LM: Dammit!

**Another Basement Hallway**

Starfire hovered around the hallways searching for the little girl. The halls were dimly lit that it's so hard for her to see.

Starfire: Oh where could that girl be? It's so hard to see in this place.

Just then, a white light came out of nowhere and blinded Starfire for the moment. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the light was coming from two folded doors. The light suddenly faded and disappeared. Starfire approached the door and looked at it. Something was written on the doors and it reads, "Storage Room, Employees Only". Starfire knew that that area is restricted, but she got a good feeling that the girl could be in there. She slowly pushed the doors and entered in.

**Lower Level Lobby**

LM observed the lower level of the lobby. To his right side was a painted mural of the Tower on the wall. Next to the mural was an outside bar called The Fountain Room. At the far right corner, were two different areas sitting close next to each other. One is a small gift shop and next to it is some type of restaurant called The Sunset Room. Behind LM was two elevators doors the lead to the lobby and they too had out of order signs near the entrances. After taking one final look at the area, LM decided to leave. But when he turned back to the door he first went through, blue static electricity surrounded the chandelier on the ceiling. It then jumped out of the chandelier and slipped between the two doors that lead to the Sunset Room. LM went to the doors to open them when he saw a huge lock and chain surrounding the handles. LM took out his P229 pistol out of his trench coat and pointed it at the lock. He fired his pistol as the lock broke free and the chain flew freely down to the ground. LM put his pistol away and slowly opened the door carefully.

**Storage Room**

The doors opened as Starfire came in. The whole room was too dark to for any one to see, so Starfire turned on her star bolt, illuminating the entire room. What she saw was a huge storage room that have shelves filled with old items that belonged to the Lost and Found, old fashion furniture that's covered in dust, ladders, tools, and janitor equipment. Starfire walked down the room and searched the place for the little girl. What she didn't know is that when she passed an old dummy that was used to entertain the kids, the dummy's head turned its head looking at Starfire.

**The Sunset Room**

LM entered the Sunset Room looking at nothing but darkness. He then turned on his flashlight that's attached to his shotgun and looked at the Sunset Room. The dining room was huge and filled with big tables with chairs that place upside down on the tables and covered with cobwebs. He then looked at his right and saw a wide bar with selves filled with old wine bottles. He then looked at a wine bottle in an ice bucket close to one of the stools and a fancy glass cup on the bar table. Since he didn't see the electric fuzz around, LM decided to turn back. When he walked away, he then heard a loud pop that echoed through out the restaurant. He turned around and pointed his shotgun, but what he saw was the wine gushing out some foamy liquid at the top.

LM: O.K., this place is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

LM then turned back around and headed to the exit until he heard a voice behind him.

Man: Believe me young man, nothing is as weird as what you're going to deal with soon.

LM pointed his gun back at the bar and saw a man in his thirties wearing a sharply dressed tuxedo and has a slick mustache on his face.

LM: Who in the hell are you, what do you mean what I'm going to deal with, and why are you in the dark?

Man: London, Gilbert London. And I'm sorry for hurting your metal friend.

LM: Hurting my metal friend? Wait a second, you're must've been that electronic fuzz ball that attacked Cyborg. Give me one good reason why I won't kill you here and now?

Gilbert London: Because I'm already dead.

LM: Dead? I don't believe it.

Gilbert London: You'll believe it, sooner or later.

London grabbed the wine bottle and poured it in the glass on the table. He then took a seat on the stool took a sip.

Gilbert London: Do you want something to drink?

LM: I don't suppose you have a few shots of Sangria, do you?

London simply smiled and waved his hand. To LM's surprise, five small glass cups and a bottle of red Sangria hovered to the bar table. The five glasses landed on the table as the bottle's cork popped itself and poured the Sangria into the cups. As the bottle placed itself on the table, LM was speechless.

LM: How did you-

Gilbert London: Like I said before, you'll believe it.

LM took a seat next to London and placed his shotgun in front of him with the flashlight on. He then picked up his cup and sniffed at it, to see if it didn't expired. Curious, he took a sip and found out it tasted real good. He then drank the first shot of Sangria as London looked at him and wonder.

Gilbert London: How old are you lad?

LM: Oh, twenty. I only drink Sangria to ease my nerves.

Gilbert London: I see. (sipping his wine)

**Storage Room**

Starfire slowly walked down the large storage area looking for the girl, but the only thing she saw was nothing but old worn out appliances and more dusty furniture.

Starfire: Oh, where could she be?

Just then she heard a small squeak coming from the left area, making Starfire jump off the ground. She landed back on the floor and approached to where the noise came from. She moved her well litted star bolt to the wall and saw nothing but a pile of old mannequin pieces on the ground. Starfire sighed in relief that it wasn't anything dangerous. What she didn't know is that there was something behind her. When she saw the shadow of the figure with her star bolt, Starfire quickly turned to the figure and fired at it with her star bolt. The figure flew to the other end of the storage room and got smashed and buried by a bunch of old slot machines. Starfire slowly got close to what she hit and lit up a star bolt in front of it. Turned out that the figure was actually-

Starfire: Cyborg!

Starfire assisted Cyborg up and out of the damaged slot machines.

Starfire: Oh my friend, I'm so sorry for hitting you. Are you undamaged, do you require medical assistant?

Cyborg: No, I'm cool Star. It's gonna take more then a small star bolt to stop good old Cyborg. What are you doing here?

Starfire: Well, I was in my room sleeping with Robin when a strange I heard a girl's voice and saw a strange light coming from the door. I went to see who was at the hallway, that's when I saw the girl. She skipped away from me and I followed her. She then disappeared and one of the elevators of service just opened its doors. I went in that elevator but the doors closed behind me and the elevator went down to the lower level. When I entered the basement, I was in a dark scary place filled with twisted tubes and monstrous machinery.

Cyborg: You mean the Boiler Room, right?

Starfire: If that's what you say it. The girl was in that boiler room and followed yet again. She disappeared yet again so I have to search for her. I saw the blinding light again and it came from here. And well... You know what happened next. What are you doing here friend?

Cyborg: Long story short, some sort of a blue lightning attacked my charger and almost killed me. Both me and LM went after it all over the hallway and went to the basement. LM decided that we would split up to search the place. Of course that was when I went here and you blast me with your star bolt.

Starfire: Oh, so where is friend LM?

**The Sunset Room**

Gilbert London and LM were sitting at the bar talking and laughing about, drinking their drinks.

LM: And so Beast Boy went into the bathroom, but he didn't know that Terra was in there, naked. When he went in and saw the blonde bombshell, his nose was bleeding like a waterfall. Of course that's before Terra punched him in the face. He had a black eye for weeks.

LM drank his fifth shot of Sangria.

Gilbert London: My, your friends are so weird.

LM: Yeah well, I get used to it. They are weird, but in action, they kick a whole lot of ass.

Gilbert London: As I said before, I would like to apologize for my actions back at the room. I was a little lost and well hit your friends' machine. I didn't mean to hurt your friend.

LM: Eh it's all right. As long as you apologize it's cool with me. Now about the message you put in my MP3 Player. What do mean by an evil tower and me being doomed and shit?

Gilbert London: Oh yeah, that. I was trying to warn you and your friends to leave this place at once.

LM: Leave? What do you mean leave? We already made the reservations in this hotel. Not to mention that Beast Boy forgot to call for reservations at another hotel.

Gilbert London: Perhaps you should listen to my story. Back in 1939, this hotel was once filled with life, happiness, and hope. One night me and a couple of people entered an elevator. Sally, Dewey, Emmaline, and my good friend, Carolyn. We were all supposed to go up to the Tip Top Club for many reasons. Sally was suppose to meet her family, Dewey was going to meet his father, the owner of the Tower, Carolyn was going to make her singing debut, and me, well, there was something I was suppose to do.

London took something out in his vest; it was a small fuzzy casing. He opened it, revealing a shiny diamond ring with a golden rim around it.

Gilbert London: You see, after Carolyn makes her singing debut, I was going to propose to marry her. Ever since I became her agent, I fell madly in love with her. I wanted to say it to her, but her business was too important then her love life. I thought it would've been perfect to propose to her at the club. Of course that was until tragedy struck.

LM: What happened?

Gilbert London: We don't know. The elevator suddenly stopped between the eleventh and twelfth floor. Then suddenly, lightning struck the Tower and hit us in the elevator as well. The next thing we know is that we were in another world, somewhere between heaven and hell. By that time, we come to realize one thing.

LM: What?

Gilbert London: That someone placed a curse in this estate. We don't know who did it, what we know is that the person had us trapped here and I got a feeling that that someone will keep us here for all eternity. As years passed more people came into this hotel, they either get killed or get sent to that world. I feel so sorry for every single soul that step foot in this cursed place. And I'm afraid if you and your friend don't get out of here; you'll be in grave danger.

**Storage Room**

Starfire continued to search for the girl and forced Cyborg to help her as well.

Cyborg: Man, I can't believe that you forced me into this. I mean I'm supposed to search for a blue lightning bolt, not a girl with curly hair.

Starfire: I'm sorry Cyborg, but I need someone to insist me on locating the girl. Unless you want to see how the people of Tamaran wrestle...

Cyborg: Uh... Nevermind...

Starfire and Cyborg kept walking down further into the storage room, unknown to them that something was silently crawling behind them. Both Titans stopped at a dead end and saw something strange. They saw two old-fashioned cushioned chairs, and old movie screen on the wall, and between the two chairs is an antique movie projector sitting on top of a sturdy-serving cart. Starfire took a closer look at the old camera with curiosity.

Starfire: Cyborg, what is this strange contraption.

Cyborg: Looks like some kind of movie camera, and an old one at least.

Starfire: Huh?

Cyborg: You see back in the day before television, people use these types of camera not only for movies, but also for news, sports, and sometimes cartoons.

Starfire: Fascinating, I didn't know people would watch all those things and without a sound and picture box.

Starfire then noticed a switch on the base of the projector. Next to it is a label that reads, "Play Me". She was curious about what it said and decided to follow what it said. She flipped the switch on as the film attached to the camera started to move and the light bulb inside the camera illuminated bright light on the screen. Cyborg looked at Starfire and saw what she did.

Cyborg: What are you doing?

Starfire: The camera said to play it so I did it.

Cyborg: Star, to what in your right mind made you think that the camera tells you to do something? You don't know where it came from or how if it still works or-

Just then they both heard old trumpets playing through the projector's speakers. The two Titans turned their heads and saw the screen showing an old globe with a title "News around the World". They then heard a voice of a reporter through the speakers.

News Reporter: News around the World.

Music of old swing music came to play as the scene to the city of Hollywood on the screen. Both Starfire and Cyborg sat on the chairs and watched the screen.

News Reporter: Dateline Hollywood 1939, the movie capital of the world. Where people hobnob with the stars and be part of the entertainment experience. But there's nothing star studded about this golden age of Los Angeles. (scene switches the Tower) The Hollywood Tower Hotel, once a place of elegance and glamour, now turned into a case of both tragedy and mystery. The police are investigating a number of potential suicides in the rooms of the Tower. This isn't the only thing that's making the residents of the Tower scared. A few months ago, lightning struck the hotel, causing the two wings to disappear into oblivion along with an elevator containing four guests and a bellhop. Two of the four guests were popular stars in Tinsel Town, (scene switches to a picture of on older woman) they were thirty five-year-old Claire Poulet (quickly switched to a picture of a little girl) and seven year old Sally Shine.

Starfire: That's the girl!

Cyborg: Excuse me?

Starfire: That's the girl I've been searching for.

Cyborg: Starfire, that's impossible. They said this girl disappeared over sixty years ago, ain't no way it's her. Even if it was her, she could be a ghost.

Starfire: A Ghost?

Starfire bowed her head down at what Cyborg said. She then notices blood dripping on her purple skirt. She slowly risen her head to see what's leaking as the news reporter kept on talking on the screen.

News Reporter: In order keep this case under wraps, the mayor of Hollywood and the police decided that beginning tomorrow, The Hollywood Tower Hotel would close it's doors to the public until the case is solved. But question this reporter has is when will the case be solved and will this luxurious hotel be opened again? Only time will tell.

Starfire looked up to see what's leaking on the ceiling. What it was is a puddle of blood that seems to be growing bigger. Suddenly something came out of the puddle that made Starfire quiver. It looked like a human being, but its arms seemed to be strapped in some bizarre straight jacket that covered it's entire body and has no face. Starfire starred at the creature for a second then made a blood-curdling scream.

**The Sunset Room**

Starfire's scream was heard throughout the entire bottom floor that it reached to the Sunset Room. LM quickly got up out of his stool as he heard the scream.

LM: Starfire?

Gilbert London: And so it begins.

LM looked at London as his eyes showed signs of anger.

LM: Not if I have anything to say about it. (grabbed his shotgun) Thanks for the talk Gil, but I got people to save.

LM quickly left the Sunset Room.

Gilbert London: Good luck my friend, you're going to need it.

London quickly vanished into thin air.

**Storage Room**

Starfire shot a star bolt at the creature, blowing its head off. Cyborg got attack by another one of the creatures, but he tossed it to the movie screen, smearing bloodstains on it. The creature slowly got up as three more of them came out of the walls. They slowly crawled to the two Titans making eerie noises. Starfire readied her star bolts as Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon.

Starfire: What are these strange beings?

Cyborg: I don't know Star, but my gut tells me that we should leave before it gets too ugly.

Cyborg and Starfire were about to leave but when they started to turn around to leave, they saw four mannequins in front to them. The mannequins look more like moving spiders with four legs and no head.

Starfire: I'm afraid it already got ugly.

One of the mannequins quickly lunges itself and jumped at Cyborg. Cyborg quickly ducked out of the way as the mannequin crashed to film projector. Starfire immediately fired her star bolts at the two mannequins and Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon the last one.

Cyborg: Hurry to the exit!

Both members ran for their lives as the four mannequins quickly got up and followed them. Cyborg looked behind and saw those spider like creeps following. He fired his Sonic Cannon at one of them but it jumped up and started crawling on the ceiling. Starfire fired two more star bolts at the others but they jumped up on the shelves and crawled on the walls. The two Titans then saw the two folded doors at the end.

Cyborg: We're almost out!

They were about to make it out until a huge monster jumped out of nowhere and attacked Cyborg.

Starfire: Cyborg!

Starfire was about to help Cyborg until she heard a strange groan from behind her. She turned around and saw what looked like a bed but had a creature molded to it with four small legs slowly walking sideways. Starfire then looked around and saw the four mannequins surrounding her. She charged up her star bolts and positioned herself for battle. The first lunges itself at Starfire, but she retaliates by giving it a hard round house kick, sending it flying to a stack of old boxes. She quickly fired her star bolts at the other two. The last mannequin stood right up and attack Starfire. Starfire grappled the creatures' top legs and surprised it by shooting her eye beams, destroying the mannequin in half. She was going to attack the huge monster but it quickly attacked her before she did anything. The monster trapped Starfire to the wall and pinned her to it. The monster opened its mouth, revealing its razor sharp teeth, like it wants to eat Starfire. Starfire had no option but to scream for help. All of a sudden, a sound of a shotgun was heard, putting a hole in the monster. It let go of Starfire and went to the floor screaming in pain. Starfire looked up and saw LM at the exit holding his shotgun.

Starfire: LM!

The bed monster got up from the pain and quickly jumped at LM. LM pointed his shotgun at the creature and fired another shot, ripping a hole to the center. With the monster lying dead, LM quickly checked up on Starfire.

LM: Starfire, are you all right?

Starfire: I'm fine, (pointing her finger) but you have to help Cyborg!

LM looked at what Starfire's pointing at and saw Cyborg wrestling another one of the bed monsters.

Cyborg: Get off me you freak, I'm not a late night snack!

LM immediately took out his Mac 11 and fired at the monster. The monster fell down screaming in pain as LM continued firing at it. Once the monster's dead, he and Starfire aided Cyborg.

LM: What the hell were those things?

Cyborg: I don't know and I don't care. Where were you?

LM: Long story pal. We'll discuss later.

All three of the Titans then looked in front of them and saw four lying creatures, three mannequins, and two more bed monsters.

LM: But right now, I think it's time to leave.

Quickly they all exited the Storage Room and closed the folded doors. All the creatures hit the doors but Starfire and LM is keeping the door closed. Cyborg ripped out a pipe out from the wall, placed it through the handle, and twisted it like a lock. Both Starfire and LM stand back from the doors and watched as the creatures tried to break the doors open.

LM: Those doors won't hold them for much longer. We should get out of here; we have to find an elevator.

Starfire: I know where we could find an elevator.

Three of the Titans went to the boiler room and headed to the service elevator that Starfire was on. Starfire pushed the up button and the arrow on the indicator moved down. They suddenly heard a loud noise from down the hall.

LM: Ah crap they got out.

LM pointed his shotgun, ready to attack. Soon the monsters appeared at the boiler room and started attacking the team. LM fired his shotgun at the lying creature, Starfire shot a star bolt at the mannequin, and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the bed creature. The arrow reached the Basement level, made a ding sound, and the elevator doors open. All three members entered the elevator as Starfire pushed the button numbered seven, but somehow, it didn't work.

Starfire: The button's not working.

LM: Keep pushing Star!

LM and Cyborg kept firing on all the creatures that came in. LM's shotgun ran out of ammo, so he dropped it, took out two P229 pistols out of his trench coat, and continued firing. No matter how hard they try, those creatures kept on coming.

Cyborg: HURRY STAR!

Starfire: I'm trying!

One of the bed creatures slowly approached the elevator, then made a full jump at it. Starfire pushed the button continuously, until the light was shown on the button. The doors quickly close on the creature, as the creature itself slammed onto the metal doors. The elevator shaft slowly raised upward as the three Titans sat on the floor exhausted.

Cyborg: Man that was close.

LM: Yeah, too close.

Starfire: I do not understand. What were those weird creatures, where did they come from?

LM: I don't know Star, but something tells me that there's something wrong with this hotel, very wrong. We'll talk to the others when they're awake.

**Unknown Location**

The figure watched the three members going up an elevator on his crystal ball and had a look of pure disappointment.

???: These people are a lot tougher then I thought. I'll give them a few days. After that, I'll be sure that they will enjoy my world, for a long, long time. (small laughter)

**End of Chapter 2. Yet another long chapter, damn! Don't worry, I hope the next chapter will be a lot shorter. In the meantime, please review.**


	4. Ch 3 Gathering Clues

**Four more reviews, I feel good. Here is chapter three and I hope it'll be a short one. While the Titans enjoy Hollywood, LM starts finding clues about the mysterious haunting Tower. Then what happens when he put Raven into the picture?**

**_Italics – Flashbacks_**

**DD:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 3: Gathering Clues

**The Breakfast Patio Area**

It's morning at The Hollywood Tower Hotel as the entire team sat around a big-circled table in the patio area, showing the view of Hollywood itself. Cyborg had a stack of pancakes, Terra ate a fruit salad, Robin had the sausage and eggs, Starfire ate some waffles smothered in mustard, Beast Boy drank some cereal with soymilk in the bowl, Raven had some French toast and bacon, and LM ate an egg omelet. At the center of the table were pitchers of milk and orange juice and a pot of herbal tea for Raven. Anyway, Cyborg discussed about what happened that night with both him, Stafire, and LM. However the rest of the team didn't understand what they were saying.

Robin: O.K., your losing us here Cy. You're trying to tell us that this hotel is haunted?

Cyborg: That's what I've been trying to tell you for the tenth time!

Robin: Listen Cyborg, as a friend, you best stop watching those Hitchcock flicks.

Starfire: Cyborg's telling the truth Robin. This happened to us last night.

Beast Boy: And all this happened while we were sleeping.

Starfire: Indeed Beast Boy, we were under attack.

Terra: Yeah, by a bunch of old furniture and mannequins.

Robin: (looking at Terra) Terra, let's not jump to conclusion. (looking at Cyborg) Now why don't you guys tell you story again? And this time, make it clear for us to understand.

Starfire: While you guys were in hibernation, I heard the voice of a little girl. When I saw the little girl, she skipped away from me. I went after her from the hallways to the basement, that's when I lost her in the room of storage and found Cyborg.

The four Titans then looked at Cyborg for an explanation.

Cyborg: Well some piece of blue electric bolt attacked my charger and almost killed me. Thank god LM came and saved my life. After that experience both me and LM followed it straight down to the basement. He decided that we should split up and search the basement area for it. So I went one way and searched at the storage room, that's when I met Starfire.

Robin: (looking at LM) Well LM, what's your side of the story?

LM: Where do I begin? For starters, I did said to Cyborg to split up to make our search quicker. I found the blue bolt and quickly went after it. That chase went to the lower level of the lobby and into the dining area of the hotel, or The Sunset Room if that's what they call it. It was then that London told me-

Beast Boy: London? Paul London from the WWE is here! Where is he?

LM: Gilbert London, not Paul London Beast Boy. He was that electric fuzzball that gave me a good chase off.

Robin: You mean he's a ghost.

LM: No I mean- Nevermind... As I was saying, London told me that he and four other people entered an elevator but then they were hit by lightning and were sent to a different world. And get this, that tragedy happened in 1939, like over sixty years ago.

Cyborg: Yeah, me and Star watched a news reel about that incident and they said that there had been a number of suicides in the Tower. To make things much weirder, they closed this hotel down until they solved the case, even though it's still open today.

Starfire: That was when the living furniture and strange creatures came alive and attacked us. We were fortunate enough that LM came and we got out of there in one piece.

Terra: And why didn't you call us for help.

LM: Let's see, maybe it's because they were too quick to attack.

The team just starred at them like they're faking.

Cyborg: We're telling you man, it's the whole truth.

Robin: Then where's the proof, if something happened to you people you got to have some evidence or a picture.

LM: If we had time to get proof, we would've been dead. Listen we're not like Halle Berry from Gothika, Robin. We're not crazy.

Robin: And I could tell that you guys are lying and playing a sick joke on us.

Raven: Actually Robin, I think they're telling the truth.

Beast Boy and Terra: What!?

Robin: Don't tell me you believe in this shit Raven.

Raven: Robin, did you forget what happened last night? I've been sensing a disturbance in this hotel; this had been going on all night. During those disturbances, I've been seeing images on the hotel and what happened. I believe that what they said might have matched the visions I saw.

Beast Boy: If this hotel is haunted, why didn't it attack us?

Cyborg: Maybe it wanted to get us one at a time, to try to weaken our team a little.

Robin: Really? Well then, I guess I have to say sorry about you lying to us and making this a joke and all.

Starfire: Apology accepted Robin.

LM: Hey, hate to break up this touchy moment but there's something else I need to talk to you guys about. You see, Gilbert said that someone placed a curse in this estate over sixty years ago. I believe that the curse is connected with the girl, the incident, and those monsters that attacked us.

Robin: Did he say who the person is?

LM: He didn't say. Either he doesn't have a clue, or he just keeping it a secret.

Terra: So what you're trying to say LM is that we know that someone done had something to the Tower, we don't know who did it or how the person did it.

Robin: Terra has a point. Who ever is doing this wants us dead. And if we don't do something about this, then I'm afraid that we won't be able to leave.

Just then, Richard, the bellhop, entered the patio with a serving cart filled with drinks and different varieties of breakfast foods.

Richard: Does anyone else want something to eat? Some ham, some eggs, different varieties of cheeses?

Robin: No thanks Richard, We're O.K. here. Thanks for the food?

Richard: My pleasure. Don't want our guests to starve to death. I'll take my leave now. If you need anything, just call me.

Richard left with the serving cart as Raven kept starring at him with her famous death glare.

Starfire: Raven, is there something wrong?

Raven looked at Starfire and saw her worried look.

Raven: Nothing's wrong Star, It's just I sense something inside that bellhop. Just the look on his face gives me the willies.

Beast Boy: Ah... Raven's scared of a normal bellhop. (laughing)

Raven looked at Beast Boy with eyes glowing white then red.

Raven: Want to see something really scary?

Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked at Raven scaredly with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

Beast Boy: (high voice) no...

**Outside The Hollywood Tower Hotel**

After breakfast, the team went outside and walked to their cars, everyone except Raven of course.

Robin: Do anyone know where Raven is?

Cyborg: I went to her room to tell her that it's time to go, but she said she wants to meditate.

Terra: Too bad, she's going to miss all the fun.

Robin: I don't think fun isn't part of Raven's job description. Oh well, is everybody ready to go?

LM: You know what, you guys go ahead, I'm going to make a couple of stops and head back here.

Robin: Are you sure you don't want to go with us?

LM: I told you guys already, I've been here when I was little. I'll just pass by a few places if I feel like it.

Robin: All right man whatever.

All the Titans went inside the T-Car as LM went into his GTO. They soon left the hotel and entered the freeway. Once they were at the freeway, the GTO took one road while the T-Car took the other.

**The Chinese Theater**

The whole team was at the Chinese Theater enjoying their time. Starfire can't help but look at the oriental deco art all over the theater, Beast Boy and Terra sitting on a bench enjoying their moment alone, and Robin and Cyborg were taking pictures of each other with the cement handprints. Cyborg placed his metal hands on Arnold Schwarzenegger while Robin video tapped it.

Robin: All right Cyborg, do you're famous Arnold voice.

Cyborg: (Arnold voice) Hello boys and girls, I am Cyborg, the true Terminator. If anyone gets in my way I will pump them up and blow their brains out. Asta la vista baby!

Starfire: Oh Cyborg, that's a wonderful impressing of the voice I ever heard.

Cyborg: Uh... Thanks Star.

Robin: At least you guys are enjoying yourself after your attack at the Tower last night.

Cyborg: Speaking of enjoying ourselves, (pointing) look at the two lovebirds.

Robin and Starfire looked at what Cyborg was pointing at. They then saw Terra and Beast Boy kissing and hugging each other at the bench.

Robin: Sheech, save it for the hotel room you two.

Starfire: It is ashamed that LM and Raven didn't join us in this joyous moment.

Cyborg: If I know them, they're doing their own thing.

**The Los Angeles Times Building**

LM was at the Los Angeles Times building to see if they have any information about the Tower in the archives. He approached the main desk where a woman in her twenties was sitting there reading a super model magazine. She looked at LM approaching her, put the magazine away, and gave a nice warm smile.

Female Employee: Welcome to the LA Times. How can I help you?

LM: Yeah uh... Do you have any articles about The Hollywood Tower Hotel dating back to 1939? I need to do some research.

Female Employee: Most of the historic articles are placed in the newspaper archives at the bottom floor.

LM: I see, can you show me the archives?

Female Employee: I'm sorry sir, but that area is for employees only. No one else is allowed down there.

LM: What about if you bring someone down there and they can hand me those articles?

Female Employee: If you are doing it for research, then I think it's O.K., I'll send someone down there for the Hollywood Tower articles. Can I have your last name please?

LM: Morgado.

The female employee pushed the intercom button as LM walked away and sits on the couch.

Female Employee: I need someone to get down to the newspaper archives to bring some articles for a Mr. Morgado. Something about The Hollywood Tower Hotel dating back to 1939.

LM waited half an hour waiting for the articles to come. While he was waiting he thought about what both London and Raven said.

_Flashback 1_

_Gilbert London: Someone placed a curse in this estate. We don't know who did it, what we know is that the person had us trapped here and I got a feeling that that someone will keep us here for all eternity._

_Flashback 2_

_Raven: I've been sensing a disturbance in this hotel; this had been going on all night. During those disturbances, I've been seeing images on the hotel and what happened. I believe that what they said might have matched the visions I saw._

_End Flashback_

LM: (in thought) If what they said is true, then there's something going on in that hotel. After I get the articles, I'll head to the police station to see all them suicides and missing reports. This sounds like this vacation's going to get interesting.

Male Employee: Mr. Morgado?

LM just snapped back to reality and looked at a male employer wearing tapped up glasses.

Male Employee: Here's all the research you need on The Hollywood Tower Hotel.

He handed LM a small cardboard box filled with stacks of old newspaper clippings.

LM: Thanks.

LM just stood up from the couch and left the building.

**The Hollywood Police Department**

LM approached the front desk of the Welcoming Center of the Police Station. He sees a chubby police officer scarffing down a donut. The officer looked at LM and swallowed his donut.

Police Officer: Can I help you?

LM: Yes, I need to borrow some both missing and suicide reports on The Hollywood Tower Hotel. Do you know where's the record room.

Police Officer: Sorry, but know one is allowed in the record room.

LM's response was slowly opening up his trench coat showing a part of the pistol and the Mac 11.

LM: How about now?

The police officer silently put his hand under the desk and pushed the panic button. LM came close to the officer and whispered something to his ear.

LM: (whispering) I hate to be a buzz kill, but I snapped the wires on the alarms. Technically I don't want to hurt you, but my friends are in trouble and I need to help them. Now either you show me the record room or I can show you what my world looks like. Either way, I win.

Forty-five minutes have passed and LM waited outside the record room for the officer. The door opened as the officer came out of the room carrying a box filled with suicide and missing files.

Police Officer: Here's all the files you need.

The Officer handed the box to LM.

LM: Thanks.

LM was about to leave but left the officer with a small message.

LM: A fair warning bud: If you tell anyone that I was here, I got a few good friends from the other side that can show you what hell's like.

LM then exited the hallway as the officer was sweating violently from that warning.

**Canter's Diner**

LM was sitting at a dinning table in Canter's Diner. On the table were a glass of coke and a mess of newspaper clippings and suicide and missing records. He looked at the first article that dated back November 1, 1939. It reads, "Hollywood Tower Disaster". It talks about what the lightning striking the Tower and the people that disappeared in the elevator. Another article is dated back January 25, 1940 and it reads "Closing it's Doors" that said about the Police shutting the doors of the Tower to the public until the case is solved. LM then looked at the article dated back May 14, 1959 that reads, "Tower Hauntings" with the picture of the exposed elevator doors opening by themselves. The rest of the clippings talked about the people either missing or caused suicides over the years. Attach to them were the records of those people with pictures of what they look like. Apparently, most of those people were families, newlyweds, business people, and mostly kids. LM keeps on looking at most of the articles when a young waitress interrupted him.

Waitress: Here is your chicken finger platter sir.

LM looked up at the waitress with a small smile on his face.

LM: Thanks.

The waitress placed the Chicken Finger Platter on the table and left. LM stared back at the papers to see what all this means. He then remembered what London said that the hotel is cursed.

LM: I better talk to Raven about all this.

**The Hollywood Tower Hotel, Raven's Room**

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...

Raven was in her room meditating on the bed, chanting those magical words. She is enjoying the quiet atmosphere of solitude, a temporary get away from the noise of her teammates. Just then, there was a continuos knock at her door. She opened one eye to look at the door.

Raven: Now what?

Raven got out of her Indian position and approached the door.

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

LM was knocking on the door numbered 716, hoping that Raven was inside. The door slowly creaked open showing half of Raven's face.

Raven: What do you want? Shouldn't you be with the others?

LM: Can't. I was finding some information about this place.

Raven: What information?

LM: Just meet me at the main lobby in five minutes, then you'll understand.

Raven closed the door as LM walked away from it.

**Main Lobby Lounge**

LM was sitting on the couch at the lounge with piles of newspapers and records and the guest book on a wide designed wooden table. He was sitting there for five minutes until Raven came out of the library and approached LM.

Raven: This better be important, I was enjoying my meditation.

LM stood up out of the couch and walked toward Raven.

LM: Oh it's important all right. Check out what I got.

Raven looked at all the papers that LM gathered. She read the articles and looked at the missing and suicide reports. After looking through them all for an hour, she then realized that it all matched what she saw in the flashbacks.

Raven: I knew it, I knew something was wrong in this hotel.

LM: Yeah, and take a look at the guest book. (grabbing one clipping) This article said that the Johnson family disappeared July 15th, 1967. The guest book said that Wayne Johnson signed this guest book a day before the disappearance. (grabbed another clipping) This one said that Jim and Mary Grayson vanished during their honeymoon on April 22nd, 1974. Their names are on this guest book. It all makes perfect sense now.

Raven: Oh my god...

LM: What?

Raven: Look at this.

LM approached Raven looking at a clipping that said "Hollywood's True Terror". Raven read it out loud.

Raven: For forty years, The Hollywood Tower Hotel, once a proud and luxurious hotel has turned into a place filled with death and despair. What started as a bizarre accident in 1939 has turned into series of unusual events filled with missing civilians and haunting phenomenons. The citizens of Hollywood have given a new name to this damned hotel. They call it, "The Tower of Terror."

LM: The Tower of Terror. That's just great.

Raven: What kind of person is sick enough to do something like this?

LM: That Raven is the million-dollar question. Someone placed a curse in the Tower, we don't know who's doing all this. (sitting on the couch) If we have some sort of clue or some type of evidence then maybe we can find out who's responsible.

Raven: I've got an idea.

Raven sat next to LM and discussed about her plan.

Raven: Tonight, when everyone's asleep. You're going to take me to the basement.

LM: Any good reason why I going back down there?

Raven: I believe that those monsters that attacked you were protecting something. I need to find out what they were guarding, not to mention I need someone to protect me.

LM: Why me...

Suddenly, the two front doors opened and Robin and Starfire entered the lobby. LM and Raven quickly stood up and put all the papers away into a box. They then went to two Titans before they got a little suspicious.

Starfire: Friends, it's so glad to see you here. What are you doing?

Raven: We're just talking.

LM: Yeah, talking. So how was Hollywood?

Starfire: Oh it was wonderful LM. We went to the theater of the Chinese, then we walk down the sidewalk of stars, and then we went to the museum of entertainment.

Questioned marks appeared on both LM and Raven's heads.

Robin: What Starfire is trying to say is that we went to the Chinese Theater, the Walk of Fame, and the Entertainment Museum.

The rest of the Titans soon entered the lobby discussing about the exhibits in the Entertainment Museum.

Terra: Man those costumes from "That 70's Show" were awesome.

Cyborg: I kinda like the set from Star Trek. Make you feel like you're in the Enterprise.

Beast Boy: Dudes, the only thing I like in that museum were the sets from MADtv and Saturday Night Live. Oh do they bring back memories.

Raven: Gee, no wonder why your jokes are lame.

Beast Boy: Hey, don't call my jokes lame Rae.

Raven: Well they really are.

LM: So what's on the agenda tomorrow?

Starfire: Well upon Cyborg's decision, we're going to the Records of the Capitol.

Cyborg: Capitol Records Star.

Robin: Yeah and we'll see if we can go see a movie at the El Captain Theaters. Let's head back to the rooms.

The Titans headed to the service elevators in the storage rooms behind the library. Raven and LM walked behind them as Raven whispered something in LM's ear.

Raven: (whispering) When the team goes to bed tonight, we'll check the basement.

LM nodded as the team entered the elevator and the metal doors closed shut.

**End of Chapter 3. Next Chapter's going to be scary. Please Review.**


	5. Ch 4 Tip Top Horror

**Yet more reviews keep on piling in, people are really liking my story. Though one review, koriandr Star, said that my chapters were long and I'm doing advertisements for Hollywood. Here are a few things I should let you know K.S. One: Sorry if my chapters are long, but I can't put those chapters into parts. It'll be too many cliffhangers. Second: I'm not doing any advertisements for Hollywood, hell I don't even own em'. I just want Starfire to say their names differently, since she's new to Earth customs. Another review I got from Dr. Evans saying that he has a problem with my fourth chapter of the third chapter. If you're reading this Dr. Evans, check the review on Dr. Jeckll and Hyde, then you'll understand. Now that I got all that information out of the way, on to Chapter 4. While LM and Raven are at the basement finding clues about the cursed hotel, Beast Boy and Terra went up to the top floor when they heard strange music coming for the Tip Top Club. As the old poem goes, "Something wicked this way comes."**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 4: Tip Top Horror

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

After the occasional dinner, everyone went to bed, well except for two of the team. LM exited his and Cyborg's room carrying a SG-552 rifle on his back with straps across his body. He then approached Raven's room and knocked at the door. The door opened and out comes Raven, cloak and all.

LM: You're ready to go.

Raven: I'm always ready.

The two Titans then headed to the service elevator as LM pushed the down button. The arrow indicator moved backward then stopped at number seven. The elevator made a ding sound and the metal doors opened. The two entered the elevator then LM pushed the button labeled B. The doors closed and the elevator moved downward to the basement. What LM and Raven are unaware of is that there were another two Titans that are not asleep.

**Terra's and Beast Boy's Room**

In room 714, Terra and Beast Boy were still awake. Beast Boy was on the king sized bed reading a comic book and Terra was combing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

Terra: Do you really think this place is really haunted?

Beast Boy: No way. We've been watching horror movies for most of our time. I bet this hotel is making them think they're in a movie.

Terra: I don't think so. Cyborg, Starfire, and LM sound terrified when they discussed about what happened to them.

Beast Boy: Probably it was just the storm that night, making them see things. Sides I don't think there's nothing to worry about.

Beast Boy continued reading his comic when he heard something from his sensitive ears.

Beast Boy: Did you hear that?

Terra: I don't hear anything.

Beast Boy: Well I do. It sounds like music playing and a bunch people talking and laughing. The sounds must be coming from the top floor.

Terra stood up out of the chair and approached the bed where Beast Boy was resting.

Terra: Are you sure?

Beast Boy: My ears can hear anything miles away. And I could tell that our friends could be telling the truth about this place.

Terra: Well, I guess it won't hurt to take a look.

Beast Boy: Yeah, let's go. But first, (looking at Terra's robe, smirking evilly) could you please change?

Terra looked down at her robe and looked at Beast Boy with a pissed off look on her face. She then punched Beast Boy in the face as he flew straight to the dresser and hit at it hard.

Terra: DON'T PUSH YOU LUCK PERVERT!

Terra went to her dresser, grabbed her uniform, and went to the bathroom to change. Beast Boy just starred in shock with her nose bleeding and a metal plate was on top of his head.

Beast Boy: Was it something I said?

**Boiler Room**

LM and Raven arrived at the boiler room and exited the elevator. Everything is the same as last night, except for the bloodstains on the catwalks and walls.

LM: Well, this is where me, Star, and Cy fought the monsters. Looks like those freaks must've dragged the bodies back to their world, where ever it is.

Raven looked at the puddle of dry blood on the metal floor. She approached it, bends her legs, and placed her hand on the dry blood. She closed her eyes and then sees a vision of a married couple in a chapel. The image then changed to the same couple driving to the Tower Hotel. The vision then ended as Raven opened her eyes and looked at LM.

Raven: LM, do you know what the monsters were?

LM: How the hell should I know. They were just freaks in whacked out straight jackets and molded in beds and shit.

Raven: Then you should know that the creatures were actually guests in this hotel.

LM: (look or shock) Excuse me?

Raven: (stood up) The blood tells a person's history from beginning to the end. When I placed my hand on the blood I saw visions of a married couple through it. I'm afraid that one of couples must've been one those monsters.

LM: Oh that's just great. Someone placed a curse in this hotel and making monsters out of innocent people. Jesus H. Christ, who could do something like this?

Raven: That's what we're going to find out. Show me where Starfire and Cyborg were attacked.

LM then walked down the catwalk holding his pistol and flashlight. Raven followed him as they left the boiler room and into the hallway.

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

Beast Boy and Terra walked down the hallway and approached the service elevator. Terra pushed the up button as the arrow moved up from B level.

Beast Boy: Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back at the room. Guess I was a little carried away on the way you look.

Terra: Beast Boy, I don't want to talk about it. All I care about is what's going on up that top floor. But if you act like that on me again, I'll make sure you won't live through tomorrow.

Beast Boy gave a fake smile as a sweat drop ran down the side of his head. They heard a ding, looked up, and saw the arrow pointed at seven. When the metal doors opened, the two Titans entered the shaft. Terra pushed the button marked twelve, the elevator doors closed on them, and the shaft moved upward.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious figure watched Terra and Beast Boy on his crystal ball.

???: Excellent, just according to plan. Once those two head up, I'm going to give them a surprise they'll never forget.

He waved his hand as the scene on his crystal ball to Raven and LM searching the storage room.

???: Hmm... Looks like someone is trying to find out about my secret. Let's see if they can handle my children. (small laughter)

**Storage Room**

Raven looked at the mannequins that Starfire destroyed, while LM guarded the ripped folded doors in case more monsters comes in and attacked them.

LM: Found anything yet, Rae?

Raven: Apparently, this person must've cast a spell to make these mannequins alive. It's possible that there could be more lifeless figures around here.

LM: You mean that this person is playing with dangerous toys.

Raven: Right.

LM: God what have I got myself into.

Just then LM heard a loud moan coming from the right side. He pointed his rifle at that direction and was shocked at what he saw. It was a big bloated creature with a disfigured face, no hands, and multiple scars all over its body.

Raven: (exiting the storage room) No sign of any evidence in there. We should-

Raven then looked at what LM saw.

Raven: Oh...

LM slowly aimed his rifle at the bloated creature.

Raven: No, don't shoot it! That's one of the victims.

LM: Hate to say it Raven, but when there's a monster the size as The Big Show, I have no choice.

LM immediately fired his rifle at the creature. The rifle quickly ran out of ammo but the monster was still standing with bullet holes in his torso.

LM: Shit...

The bloated creature then slammed its huge arms at the two Titans, but they jumped out of the way before the creature crumbled the stone floor.

Raven: RUN!

Both LM and Raven ran away from the creature as it follows them. The two Titans quickly make a left at the 'fork in the road' hallway, but they saw another bloated monster at the left hallway. So they head to the right end of the hallway with two of the creatures following after them. The two Titans made another left turn and saw a long hallway with three to four passages. But LM stopped when he saw a large metallic door in front of him. Raven stopped and saw LM looking at the door. She quickly hurried back to LM trying to snap him out.

Raven: What are you doing?

With a small smirk on his face, LM took out a flash grenade underneath his trench coat and pulled the pin.

LM: Shield your eyes!

LM then threw the grenade at the corner where the two creatures were heading as Raven used her cape to cover her eyes. The grenade exploded filling the entire hallway with a blinding white light. Without hesitation, LM opened the metal door, threw his rifle at the other end of the hallway, and entered through the door with Raven following after him. LM closed the door with a huge sliding lock attached to the other end and locked it.

Raven: Any idea why you did-

LM: Shhh...

LM slowly took out his pistols out of his trench coat and aimed it at the door, just in case. Outside the hallway, the two bloated creatures made their way to the corner and slumped down the hallway. One of the creatures spotted an empty SG-552 rifle on the ground. They continued down the hall and walked past the metallic door. Inside the room, LM and Raven stayed as they heard moaning sounds coming from outside. The sounds soon faded and then disappeared, as the two Titans sighed in relief.

**Twelfth Floor**

Everything was quiet at the disserted hall when a ding sound was heard through out the place. The two elevator doors opened and out came Terra and Beast Boy. They looked around the area and saw a few dressing room doors, a moving rack filled with dusted band clothes, and two folded doors at the other end that leads strait to the kitchen. While they were there, Terra heard the faint music and talking.

Terra: Hey Beast Boy. Are you sure this is a good idea? Cause I'm starting to hear what your hearing.

Beast Boy: Positive Terra. If what the others said is true, then we have to find out ourselves.

Beast Boy slowly walked down the hallway with Terra behind him. They turned to the right corner and spotted a door with an exit sign above it. Beast Boy took the chance and slowly opened door. When the door is fully opened, the music and talking soon disappeared. They walked in and what they saw was some sort of club. There were small tables with toppled down chairs, a battered stage that a band use to play, and a dance floor at the center.

Beast Boy: Uh... Where are we?

Terra looked around the place and noticed a sign with a deco art design. The sign had something written on it and Terra decided to read it. It reads, "The Tip Top Club, Spend the Night Dancing on the Stars."

Terra: The sign says that this is The Tip Top Club.

Beast Boy: The Tip Top Club? Sounds comforting.

**Basement Room**

Meanwhile at the basement, both LM and Raven were still inside the room hoping that the creatures were gone for good. There was nothing in the room except brick walls and dimly lit light on the ceiling. LM sat on the floor as Raven paced back and forth.

Raven: This is a waist of time. We should leave here right now and start searching for any clues.

LM: Yeah that's a good idea, except for the fact that the sumo wrestlers from Hell are still out there trying to kill us.

Raven: Yeah well it's better then being stuck in a concealed room until the morning comes. That sounds like a better plan.

LM: It's better then getting killed out there. (stood up) Besides who's idea was it to look for some evidence down here?

Raven: uh...

LM: Exactly. That's why we're stuck in here in the first place. We should've called the others for help.

Raven: And get them killed? I don't want them to risk their lives for us.

LM: Well that's just perfect.

LM then kicked a wall when one of the bricks begins to push into the wall. The back wall suddenly slid upward making an opening into a dark area. Both LM and Raven starred in amazement when LM cut the silence.

LM: A secret passageway?

Raven: Well that's not suspicious.

LM took out his flashlight out of his trench coat pocket, turned it on, and looked at the dark passage. What it was is a small staircase that leads down.

LM: Looks like this staircase leads somewhere.

Raven: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.

LM and Raven went into the secret passage and descended down.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious man kept watching the two walking down the stairs and had a look of pure concern.

???: Looks like they're getting close to the truth. It doesn't matter; they won't make it out of there, alive.

**Tip Top Club**

Both Beast Boy and Terra sat on one of the club's chairs, not knowing what to do now.

Beast Boy: I just don't get it, I heard the music up here and then when I opened the door, there's nothing but silence.

Terra: Well that explains that the hotel is haunted.

Beast Boy: Yeah but it doesn't explain about the monsters the others said.

Terra: Maybe this place is a trap?

Beast Boy: If it is, then we should get out of here before-

Beast Boy was interrupted by a little girl's voice, singing. They both turn their heads at the front stage and a girl with blonde goldy lock hair, the same girl Starfire saw. They approached the stage and looked at the girl.

Terra: Uh... Excuse me. Are you lost or something?

The girl looked up at the two Titans and had a sad look on her face.

Girl: I'm not lost. You see this is my home.

Beast Boy took a closer look at her face and noticed something about her. It then hit him.

Beast Boy: Hey, you're that girl that Starfire was looking for the other night.

Girl: Starfire? You mean the one with the red hair?

Terra: Yeah that's her, she's our friend. Why did you run away from her?

Girl: I didn't run away, I was just having fun with her. I didn't mean to send her down the basement and hurt her.

Beast Boy: She was only there to help you. And we can help you too.

Girl: You can't help me, no one can help me. I don't need any help.

Terra: Yes you do, all you need to do (holding out her hand) is to trust us.

The girl looked at Terra and saw the glimmer in her eyes. The girl then smiled, grab hold of Terra's hand, and stood up.

Beast Boy: What's your name little girl?

Girl: Sally Shine.

**A Dark Hallway**

LM and Raven descended down the steps and went through a dark hallway. The only light illuminating the area was just LM's flashlight. While they were walking, Raven noticed LM's leg shaking.

Raven: LM, are you O.K.?

LM: Yeah, why do you ask?

Raven: Well, I can see your leg shaking, and could feel you heart beating a hundred beats per minute. Are you afraid of the dark?

LM: No I'm not afraid of the dark. It's just that... it's so hard to see here.

Raven: Uh-huh...

They then approached a metal door with native words on the door, painted in blood. Raven approached the door and look at the inscription.

Raven: Looks like a warning.

LM: How could you tell?

Raven: I read about these inscriptions in a few books. It reads, "Be warned. Those who walks past this door, will be doomed for eternity and so much more."

LM: I'm out of here.

LM turned around and started to leave, when Raven popped out from the floor and surprised LM.

Raven: What are you doing?

LM: You read the message, we should leave!

Raven: No we don't, we're going in there and search for what we need.

LM: No way! You go inside, I'll stay here and guard the door.

Raven: Come on LM, you're the one that likes to take the challenge of it?

LM: Yeah well some challenges have limits and this is one of them. Give me one good reason why I would go in there?

Raven: Because if you don't go in there, (getting angry) I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to Terra and the APU!

Raven calmed herself and walked past LM. LM just stared at her dumbfounded.

LM: The things I do for a half-demon...

LM then followed Raven to the metal door.

**Tip Top Club**

Beast Boy and Terra sat around the circled table asking questions to Sally at the other end of the table.

Beast Boy: Sally, some of our friends was attacked by strange creatures last night. They even said that this place is haunted. Could you tell us what happened?

Sally Shine: Well, I went into the elevator to go to this floor, just to see my parents. Then the elevator stopped and I got hit by lightning. All of a sudden, I was sent to a new world, a scary world. Now because of what happened, I'll never see my family ever again.

Terra: Did you notice anything strange before the incident?

Sally Shine: There was one thing that was strange. On the tenth floor, there was a strange man that lives next to my parent's room. He never talks to anyone and he only comes out at night.

Beast Boy and Terra looked at each other, then looked back at Sally.

Beast Boy: Do you know what this person looked like?

Sally Shine: I don't know what he looked like. He was wearing a cloak with a hood over his face. He never shows his face in front of everyone.

The two Titans looked at each other again with pure suspicion.

**A Dark Room**

The steel door slowly opened letting Raven and LM in a dark concealed room. LM pointed his flashlight around the area and was shocked at what he saw. The room was covered with satanic writings with old candles around the area and a grandfather clock at the back wall, all covered with spider webs. At the center of the room was an old sturdy table with a dust filled opened book and cobweb filled old candles. They both approached the table as LM kept looking at all the writing.

LM: My god.... Look at this place. Someone must've done a lot of decorating here. Something you should love Rae.

Raven: Thanks for stating the obvious LM. Wonder what this place is doing underneath the Tower Hotel?

LM: Don't know. Maybe this place is used for cult practices, or sacrificial offerings, or-

Raven: Or casting a spell. Point your flashlight on this book.

LM followed that order and pointed his flashlight at the dusted book. Raven swiped the dust off the pages and looked at the book. Her eyes suddenly grew wide at what she saw.

Raven: LM, look at this. This is some kind of spell book. Look at one of the pages, it tells how to open a portal from this world to the other side.

LM: Impossible! What kind of book would have a spell like that?

Raven closed the book and looked at the golden inscriptions on the front cover.

Raven: The Book of Pasies.

**Tip Top Club**

We see Terra, Beast Boy, and Sally sitting at the same table.

Terra: So you don't have a family anymore. That means you're all alone?

Sally Shine: I'm not alone. Ms. Partridge is here with me.

Terra: Ms. Partridge?

Sally Shine: She's my babysitter, she's been taking care of me for a long time.

Just then, a voice was heard from the other end of the club.

Old lady: Sally Shine, get over here right now!

Sally Shine: Yes Ms. Partridge.

Sally got off her chair and ran to the old lady. The two Titans stood up and looked at the old lady. She was wearing a green fuzzy jacket with a long green skirt, glasses on her face, and some sort of women's hat. The old lady looked at the two Titans and had a mean look in her eyes.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: What are doing here? You're not suppose to be here. You must leave now!

Beast Boy and looked at each other with pure confusion.

Beast Boy: Uh... I'm going to take a wild guess and say your Ms. Partridge, correct?

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: That's none of your business. Now leave immediately!

Terra: Wait, could you tell us anything you know about this hotel?

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: I don't know anything. Now leave before he finds out.

Beast Boy and Terra: Who?

All of a sudden, a loud moan was echoing throughout the club. Beast Boy and Terra looked around the place as Sally held on to Ms. Partridge real tight.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: Too late...

The two Titans looked at the two and notice static electricity surrounding their bodies. Their bodies then vanished as blue electric bolts slipped into the chandelier and vanished.

Beast Boy: O.K... What was all that about?

Terra: Beats me. But let's not stick around to find out.

Just as Terra was about to leave, a metal spike poked out of the floor inches away from her face. Beast Boy turned around and saw Terra looking at the spike as it sank back down to the ground.

Beast Boy: Something tells me that we're in big trouble.

Two more spikes popped out between Beast Boy, freaking him out.

Terra: We should get out of here, NOW!

Terra and Beast Boy ran for the exit as more spikes kept popping out behind them. As they were about to exit when a numerous number spikes came out of the ground, blocking exit door they came in from. The two Titans quickly stopped and turned to the Club's entrance/exit. They made it to the elevators but found out that the elevators were (you guessed it) out of service, with the Out of Order signs next to them.

Beast Boy: Ah man... What is the deal with these elevators?

They looked at the Club's entrance and saw the spikes moving closer to them. Terra took action as she knelt down and placed her hands on the ground as they glowed yellow. The place started to shake as the ground started to crack around Beast Boy and Terra. It then got ripped apart as the two Titans went down one floor, the hard way. Before they know it, they were at the eleventh floor.

Beast Boy: Way to go Terra! That was cool!

Beast Boy then saw Terra with her eyes filled with fear.

Beast Boy: What's wrong?

Terra pointed to the hallway. When Beast Boy looked at the hallway, he couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was four human like creatures. The first two had two huge drum like arms with small little spikes coming out of each end. The other two had two drumstick arms and an ugly head with no face and little spikes coming out of it.

Beast Boy: not cool...

**A Dark Room**

LM and Raven were still at the table looking at the book cover.

LM: I think we found the proof you've been looking for Rae.

Raven: Looks like it. We should get going.

Raven lifted the book off the table and walked with it. LM followed her as they exited the room. What they didn't know is that all the candles around the room lit up by themselves and grew bigger.

Raven: I just don't get it.

LM: Get what?

Raven: The inscription on the door said that we would be doomed if we enter the room. But when we were in the room there was no danger.

LM: Maybe it was a trick. You know, someone wants to make us believe that there's danger but what it was is infact- (pause) Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?

Just then they saw their own shadows by some sort of orange light. They turned around and flames engulfing the entire room. The flames then transformed into a fire monster with yellow flaming eyes. It then raised it hands and dark red fire balls appeared.

LM: AH HELL NO!

The fire monster threw the fireballs at them but Raven formed a black shield with one hand, since she was carrying the book with the other. The fireballs bounced off the shield and went into the monster. Raven turned off her shield as LM ran to the metal door and closed it shut. They then ran through the hallway and went up the stairs. But when they reached to the exit, they saw a brick wall instead of an opening passage.

Raven: Oh great...

LM: (feeling the bricks) There's got to be a button somewhere within these walls. Look for one.

Both LM and Raven searched the walls when they heard an explosion coming from downstairs. An orange light illuminated the hallway and out came the flame monster, in the form of a dragon. It approached up the stairs and slowly crawled towards the two Titans.

Raven: It's no use, I don't see any button around here. We're trapped.

LM looked at the fire monster and got an idea.

LM: Raven, you're healing powers, are they like ice?

Raven: Yeah...

LM: Fire those powers at the fire breather.

Raven: What? Are you kidding me? Those powers are used for healing not-

LM: JUST DO IT!

Raven looked at the flaming creature coming closer to them and had no other choice. She raised one of her hands and said her famous magic words.

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

A blue sparkly magic beam came out of her hand and made a direct hit at the creature. The fire monster then turned into nothing but an ice sculpture. LM took one of his Mac 11's out of his trench coat and shoots the sculpture to a million pieces. He put away his Mac 11, leaned on the door wall that leads out, and sighed in relief.

LM: Glad that's over.

The door wall suddenly slid open, causing LM to fall and land on his back. Raven walked out of the secret passage and looked at LM lying down on the ground.

Raven: Well that was unexpected.

LM: Shut up!

Raven held her hand for LM as he took her hand and carefully stood up.

LM: Thanks.

Raven: Don't mention it.

LM unlocked the big steel sliding lock and opened the door. The two Titans exit the room and were back at the hallway. What they didn't know is that they saw the two bloated monsters waiting for them.

LM: Shouldn't you guys be at an All You Can Eat Buffet?

One of the creatures charged at LM.

**Eleventh Floor Hallway**

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra were busy fighting four creatures with the drum like arms. Beast Boy morphed into a bull and rammed the first creature to the wall. Terra lifted shards of stone that lied around the stone slab and flew them towards the other creatures, killing them instantly. The last creature fired a metal spike out of its arm at Terra, but Terra dodged it just in time. Beast Boy saw it, shaped into a dog, and bite off the creature's leg just to get its attention. The creature looked at the dog and aimed its big arm. Beast Boy changed into a mouse and avoided the spikes the creature was firing. Terra took the opportunity by lifting the big stone slab and threw it at the creature. The creature looked back too late, as the slab crushed it to the ground. Beast Boy morphed back to his human self.

Terra: Well that was easy enough.

Beast Boy: Come on Terra, let's get out of here.

The two Titans ran to another hallway and spotted a service elevator on the left side of the hallway. When they were about to leave, big puddles of blood came through the walls as more creatures with drumstick arms slowly appeared.

Terra: You got to be kidding me.

Beast Boy: Come on Terra, let's hurry!

Beast Boy morphed into a horse as Terra jumped on him. He galloped past the creatures that were coming out of the walls to the service elevator. Terra got off of Beast Boy and pushed the down button as Beast Boy morph back. The arrow indicator moved down from twelve to eleven. The elevator made a ding sound and the elevator doors immediately open. The two Titans went in and the doors closed shut seconds before the creatures got out of the walls. Terra and Beast Boy stood back on the back wall. Outside the elevator, the creatures looked at the elevator door and positioned themselves for the attack. Four creatures aimed their arms above and three more creatures lay on the floor aiming their arms at the bottom. They all fired their metal spikes at the elevator door. The spikes went through the doors and hit the back wall where Terra and Beast Boy were. The spikes did miss them but the last spike cut Terra's leg as she screamed in pain.

Beast Boy: TERRA!

The spikes went back through the door and into a creature's drum like arms. A huge puddle of blood came beneath them as the creatures sank down through the floor. Inside the elevator, Terra was holding her leg as blood was coming out of her cut.

Beast Boy: Terra are you all right? You're bleeding.

Terra: Don't worry BB, it's just a scratch.

Beast Boy: No it's not, it's serious! Here let me help you.

Beast Boy ripped part of his shirt uniform and bandaged Terra's wound.

Beast Boy: That should do it. I don't know if it's much, but it will help stop the bleeding.

Terra: Thanks BB.

Beast Boy: No problem. No matter what happens, I'll protect you, and that's a promise.

Terra gave Beast Boy a warm smiled but then faded when the elevator shaft started to go down.

Beast Boy: Now what...

**Boiler Room**

LM and Raven were at entrance of the service elevator trying to hold off the two bloated creatures. LM fired two of his Mac 11's and Raven levitated tools and loose gears off the ground and threw them at the creatures. Though their abilities had no affect on the creatures, at least they're slowing them down.

LM: Dammit, what's taking the elevator so long?

Raven: Just keep firing at them LM, we have to slow them down as soon as it comes.

LM reloaded his sub machine guns and continued firing. The elevator made to the basement level and made a ding sound.

LM: Finally...

The doors slide open as LM and Raven aimed their guns and magic at the shaft, just in case. But what they saw was Beast Boy in his tiger mode and Terra with two glowing hands.

Terra: Raven, LM?

Raven: Terra and Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: (morphing back) Uh... What are you doing here?

LM: Funny, we're were going to ask the same thing to you two.

LM heard more groaning and saw the two bloated creatures coming closer to them.

LM: We'll discuss this later, right now we should leave.

Raven and LM entered the shaft while LM continued firing his Mac 11 at the creatures. Raven pushed the button numbered seven and the elevator doors closed at the same time the creatures were at the entrance. The shaft moved up to the seventh floor. Raven sat next to Terra and saw the bandaged leg.

Raven: Terra, you're hurt.

Terra: Eh, it's nothing.

Raven: It doesn't look like nothing. Hold still.

Raven placed her hand on Terra's leg and a wave of blue magic came out of it.

Raven: There, that should do it.

Terra removed and bandage and saw her leg with no bleeding wound.

Terra: Thanks Rae, I appreciate it.

Raven: How did you get that cut?

Beast Boy: We were attack by a bunch of weirdo's with drumstick arms that fired metal spikes. We were able to get out of there alive.

LM: And why were you up there in the first place?

Terra: Because we went to the Tip Top Club on the top floor when Beast Boy heard some noises coming from up there. When we went to the club we spotted the girl that Starfire was searching for last night. The girl was Sally Shine.

LM: Sally Shine? That must be one of the five victims in that incident London talked about. What did she say?

Beast Boy: She said the same story Gilbert told you about. But she also said that there was a strange man that lives next to her parent's room. He never leaves the room till the late nights and never shows his face in front of every one or talks to anyone.

Raven: Really? Maybe that person had a connection with this.

Raven holds the big book out for the rest of the team to see.

Beast Boy: What is that?

LM: It's called The Book of Pasies, some sort of magic spell book. We found it in a secret room below the hotel. This proves that someone placed a curse in this place.

Terra: But who.

Raven: No clue, we have to do some research on this.

LM: We?

Raven: Yeah, you got me into this in the first place, you're going to help me out.

LM: CRAP!

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious man just looked at the four Titans through the crystal ball and noticed the book Raven had in her hands.

???: They got my book. I can't believe it... They're more courageous then I thought. I got to do something; I got to stop them. (pause) I know... Tomorrow if anyone get to close to my little secret, I'll make sure they won't leave the Tower, ever. (evil laughter)

**All right, these chapters are getting longer by the minute. Let's hope the next one is shorter. Please Review.**


	6. Ch 5 Malgibon

**Well, Dr. Evans gave me a review and finally understood my story. If he didn't understand my story, he would give me another flame. I not disrespecting you Dr., it's just that you didn't understand my story quite well. Now, on to chapter five. Once again, the Titans are at Hollywood and once again, LM and Raven are still trying to figure out who placed a curse in The Hollywood Tower Hotel. When they took The Book of Pasies out of a dark concealed room, they begin to wonder how a book like that got into the Tower. All that will be answered throughout the chapter.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 5: Malgibon

**Hot Wings Café**

After a tour in Capital Records, the Titans, except Raven and LM, were at the Hot Wings Café. Beast Boy and Terra talked to the rest of the team about what happened to them last night.

Robin: You're kidding me, you guys got attacked by more of them freaks?

Terra: That's right Robin, when we were up the Tip Top Club, we were attacked by a bunch of freaks with needles coming out of their drum stick arms.

Cyborg: And why were you up on the top floor to begin with?

Beast Boy: Well, I've heard sounds coming from up there so me and Terra went up there to investigate, sort of speak. When we went up there, we spotted Sally Shine, the girl that you went after Star.

Starfire: Did she remember me?

Terra: Duh Starfire, She recognized your hair. She said that she was having fun with you, like playing a game.

Beast Boy: Yeah a very dangerous game.

Robin: Did she say something about the Tower?

Beast Boy: She said that there was a strange individual next to her parent's room. He never reveals his face in front of public, doesn't talk to anyone, and only comes out at night.

Cyborg: Sounds familiar.

Terra: Then Ms. Partridge, that's Sally's baby sitter, knew this guy. Of course that's when the creeps came and tried to kill us.

Robin: A strange man, the curse, the incident in the hotel, those creepy monsters. What does it all mean?

Beast Boy: Dude, it means that place is haunted. I say we screw this vacation and get out of there while we still have the chance.

Robin: No! If we leave then more people will be at risk if they enter that place. We have to stay and stop whoever's doing it.

Beast Boy: I was afraid he was going to say that.

The waiter came in and gave the Titans the food.

Waiter: Here are your orders. The Tofu Salad(Beast Boy), Grilled Cheese sandwich with fries(Terra), the BLT sandwich with onion rings(Robin), Fish and Chips(Starfire), and the large basket of Buffalo Style Chicken Wings extra spicy(Cyborg).

The waiter then left the Titans as they ate their meal.

Robin: Listen, judging what happened the last two nights, I believe that this person is trying to take us down one or two at a time. I think it's best if we stayed in our rooms and ignore the eerie sounds and unusual lights. If we do that, then there won't be in any trouble.

Cyborg: Sounds like a good plan, but what about LM and Raven. I mean they are doing research about the place.

Terra: Yeah, not to mention that they found a book underneath the hotel and are doing research on it.

Robin: I'm pretty sure that they'll be safe. Raven is a half demon and LM is, well, just the type of guy that likes to take the challenge. They can take care of themselves.

They continued eating when Starfire thought on eating one of Cyborg's wings.

Starfire: Cyborg, do you mind if I could share your greasy meat delectable?

Cyborg: What my chicken wings? I don't know Star, This stuff is super hot, really spice.

Starfire: (making puppy eyes) Please...

Cyborg: All right, just one.

Cyborg gave Starfire one of his drums. Starfire simply bite on it and then ate the whole thing.

Starfire: Mmmm... It is amazing how the food on Earth tastes-

She then couldn't speak cause her throat started to burn. Her face turned completely red and flames were in her eyes. She opened her mouth screaming as a huge fire came out of her mouth. She quickly grabbed her Coke and drank the whole thing, extinguishing the fire. The others laughed their asses off when they saw Starfire ate the spicy drum.

Robin: Hey waiter, can you give us three more Cokes, I think my friend still have smoke coming out of her nose. (still laughing)

**The Hollywood Tower Hotel, Library**

While the others were still at Hollywood, LM and Raven were still at the Tower in the library trying to put together what they witnessed last night. LM was sitting on a sofa chair looking at all the missing reports while Raven was sitting at a desk reading through the pages on The Book of Pasies, the book they saw and took from the concealed room underneath the Tower.

LM: I don't get it. This person has not only placed a curse in this hotel, but also turned the guests over the years into hideous freak shows. I got to tell you, this person is one sick bastard.

LM looked at Raven sitting at the desk and looked a little worried. She'd been glued to that book ever since the Titans left this morning. LM got out of the chair and approached the desk.

LM: Raven, I know that you like to read a lot, but this is becoming a sickness. I mean what's so important about this book.

Raven: The Book of Pasies contains numerous spells that can effect anyone and anything around it.

LM: So what, many books have those kinds of spells.

Raven: Not this book, this book is by far the most dangerous thing that ever lived. Only the most powerful sorcerers can control such a book.

LM: Then why would a book like that be underneath a hotel like this?

Raven: That's what we're going to find out.

Raven went to the back of the book where they have list of people that held on to it. She then spotted the final name at the bottom of the book and made a quick gasp. A small lamp then exploded causing LM to jump.

LM: What was that for Raven?

Raven: (calming down) Sorry, I just spotted something. You see, the bottom of this list said that the new owner of the book was Malgibon.

LM: Malgi- who?

Raven: Malgibon, he's an astrominer on Azarath and was a member of the Azarathian Council.

LM: Was a member?

Raven: Long time ago, he got kicked out of the council because of what he said. Something about a world beyond the fifth dimension as he say.

LM: The fifth dimension? Wait a sec, I think we found what we're looking for.

Raven: Excuse me?

LM: Think about it Rae. The curse, the monsters, the secret room underneath the Tower, our mystery man, this all make sense now. I believe that Malgibon is the person responsible for all this.

Raven: Impossible, This curse happened in 1939, over sixty years ago. Malgibon was banished from Azarath a long time ago, before the curse and before all of us was born.

LM: True, but what if he found a way to live forever. Perhaps there was an immortality spell in another book he placed on himself in order to continue his work and to prove there is a sixth dimension.

Raven: But how can you tell, and why in a place like this?

LM: Well-

The library doors opened up interrupting LM and out came the Tower's bellhop, Richard.

Richard: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was still here.

Again Raven gave a cold stare at Richard as LM thought of something. He then approached the bellhop.

LM: Hey Richard, could you do us a favor. Do you or your grandfathers know about a man named Malgibon?

Richard: No, but I believe the guest book could have a name like that.

With that LM and Raven exited the library and into the main lobby. They approached the check in counter as LM looked through the guest book.

LM: Let's see, Malgibon, Malgibon, Melgibon...

He flipped through the pages until he reached to the list with the year 1939 on it. It was then that LM spotted something unusual.

LM: Hey Rae, check this out.

Raven looked at the guest list and saw the initial M and the date, October 15th, 1939.

Raven: Strange there's no first or last name in here, the only thing that's there is just an initial.

LM: Yeah and look at the date, October 15th, over two weeks before this nightmare began.

Raven: You think the M stands for Malgibon?

LM: It's possible, but we need to find out if the guy we're looking for is really Malgibon. (looking at the list) Here's his room number, 1014. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Raven: Oh yes.

The main doors opened again and rest of the Titans came in. LM quickly closed the book as soon as the others entered.

Starfire: That wasn't funny you know, I was breathing fire like a Toathog.

Cyborg: Well I did warn you about those hot wings but you wanted to try them.

Starfire: How was I supposed to know that they were really hot.

LM: Hey guys, how was Capitol Records, and what movie did you see?

Cyborg: Capitol Records was great my man. We get to see Ice Cube in the studio recording.

Beast Boy: Yeah, and we get to see Yellowcard in person and they gave both me and Terra their autographed album.

Robin: We were able to see Team America World Police at the El Captain and it was awesome.

Terra: Yeah, too bad Starfire didn't understand the movie.

Starfire: I still don't see how puppets bleed and excruciate fluids out of their mouths?

Both LM and Raven had sweat drops coming down their heads.

Robin: We'll discuss this during dinner Star.

Starfire: All right, but please, I don't want the hot wings of chicken.

The others went out the lobby, through the library, and into the service elevator. When they made it to the seventh floor, they went to their rooms, leaving LM and Raven walking down to Raven's room.

LM: So it's all settled then. Tonight, we'll go to the tenth floor and investigate room 1014.

Raven: I agree, this is the only thing left to do before we solve this bizarre event. (opening her door) Oh and LM, be more prepared this time.

Raven closed her door and LM stood there completely spaced out.

LM: I'm going to need a bigger rifle.

LM then left Raven's room and went into his and Cyborg's room.

**Finally I made a shorter chapter. Next one's going to be long so be patient. Please Review.**


	7. Ch 6 Trapped

**O.K., three reviews on the last chapter and they're all positive. Thanks Dr. Evans, Raze, and BeastBoyluver. Here's Chapter 6. LM and Raven investigate room 1014, deadly bellhops attack the Titans, and Robin fights a huge worm monster. The name of this chapter says it all.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 6: Trapped

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

It was night time at The Hollywood Tower Hotel and a storm was getting a close by. LM, with an M16 on his back, and Raven walked down to the service elevator. LM pushed the up button as the arrow indicator went up from one.

LM: O.K., all we need to do is check out room 1014 to see if Malgibon is responsible for all this. Then we'll head back before more of them creatures show their ugly faces and start attacking us.

Raven: Sounds like a good plan, but as long as we look throughout the entire room.

LM: Yes maim...

The arrow hit seven and the elevator made a ding sound. The elevator doors opened and the two Titans entered the shaft. LM pushed the button numbered ten as the doors closed and the shaft went up.

**Robin's and Starfire's room**

In room 709, Starfire was sleeping peacefully, but Robin was staring at the window. He was up all night worrying about Raven and LM.

Robin: (in thought) What was I thinking? Telling my team that Raven and LM would take care of themselves. I feel worried that something bad would happen to them. If only I could do something about it.

Robin looked down at the window where he saw a walk through garden. That's when he spotted a strange figure walking in the middle of the night.

Robin: (in thought) That's odd, who could be up at this time of night? Maybe it's- (pause) Can't be. I gotta go see.

And with that, Robin walked out of the room. However, Starfire slowly woke up and notice Robin closing the door.

Starfire: Robin?

**Tenth Floor Hallway**

The elevator doors opened up as LM and Raven entered the hallways. LM slowly looked around the area.

LM: All looks quiet from here.

Raven: Don't be so sure LM, I sensing evil vibes in this place.

LM: Well isn't that just perfect.

They then continue to walk down the hallway when they approached the door numbered 1014, with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob.

LM: This looks like the place.

Raven: Yeah, too bad we don't have the key to this door.

LM: Don't worry, I got a key.

Soon as he finished his sentence, LM did a spinning back kick at the door, ripping it off its hinges and landed flat on the floor. With that done, he looked at Raven and gave a small smile.

LM: Ladies first.

Raven: (looking at LM) Boy LM, your talents are endless huh?

LM: That's my job you know.

Raven entered the room as LM followed.

**Main Lobby, Storage Room**

Another Service Elevator in the storage room made a ding sound. As the doors slowly opened, Robin came out of the shaft. He walked through the storage room, the library, and exited out of the lobby's lounge. As he continued walking, he noticed a fountain pond with no water on his left side, and on the right side, there were two worn out statues. Robin entered the outside garden area and looked at his surroundings. There are luscious plants and trees all over the place, small lamp posts that illuminate the trails, broken pot plants, a bird fountain, a broken sun dial, and more worn out statues.

Robin: Wow, this place is huge. Better start finding this person.

Robin continued walking down the trail and approached a sign with different trails. He looked at the sign and noticed names of different places with arrows showing the directions. The first one said "Rose Garden" pointing to the right, the other said "Band Pavillion" pointing left, another one said "Arboretum" pointing left, and the one said "Pool" pointing right. Robin is trying to remember where the figure walked to.

Robin: If I know any better, I say that this person went right.

Robin turned right and followed the trail through the foggy garden.

**Room 1014**

Both LM and Raven looked around the room hoping to look for any sign of evidence, but what they found was just a plain ordinary guest room filled with dust and cobwebs. LM got out of the bathroom as Raven looked through the drawers.

Raven: Did you find anything yet?

LM: Nothing but mildew. This is now a waist of time.

Raven: Just keep looking, there's got to be a shred of evidence around here somewhere.

LM: Raven, we've been searching this room up and down and we couldn't find shit. (opening the closet door) Maybe the M on the guest book wasn't Malgibon, maybe it's-

LM stopped mid sentence when he spotted an ancient trunk in the middle of the closet's floor.

LM: Hey Raven, I think I found something.

Raven levitated the trunk out of the closet and placed it on the floor. The two Titans looked at the trunk. The trunk was made out of wood with metal borders and an old rusty lock. There was a name engraved on the top of the trunk and it read, "Icalbob".

LM: Icalbob? Who the hell's Icalbob?

Raven: Icalbob is Malgibon's last name. This must be his trunk. There's got to be someway to break open the lock. Maybe we could-

Suddenly, something hit the lock, destroying it completely. Raven looked at what hit it and saw LM with his pistol in hand. He put it back into his trench coat.

LM: Can we get this over with? The sooner we leave this place, the better.

Raven turned her eyes back to the trunk and slowly opened it. What both LM and Raven saw, they couldn't believe their eyes. The trunk was filled old incantation books, vials of magic potions, and papers filled with study notes and grotesque images of people.

LM: Looks like we hit the jackpot.

**Outside Garden**

Robin continued walking down the trail until he reached the metal steel gate with a sign that said "Pool". He slowly opened the gate and entered the pool area. He looked around the area and all he saw were a bunch of worn out folded chairs, a towel booth area that had paint peeling off, and a big pool with no water, only big botches of mildew.

Robin: If this place was closed, they should've just cleaned the place up. Looks like they left in a hurry.

Just then, he heard a female voice singing a soothing song.

_There's someone I want to find._

_Got his picture on my mind._

_He's so easy to define._

_He's the boy of my dreams._

Robin turned his head around and saw a woman in her thirties wearing a pearly white dress, watching the view of Hollywood. He slowly walked to the woman as she continued singing.

_All I want, all I need, absolutely is just a man to be true to me._

_Oh, once I love I always stay in love._

_I will always be in love with the boy of my dreams..._

_...I always be in love with the boy of my dreams!_

When she finished her song, she heard clapping sound behind her. She turned around and saw Robin clapping his hands on her performance.

Woman: Oh, I didn't know that someone was here.

Robin: It's O.K., I was just looking for someone around here, like a ghost. Did you see any ghost Ms...

Woman: Carolyn Crosset, and I'm that ghost you're looking for. Are you going to attack me?

Robin: No, no. I just want to know that if you were one of the people that disappeared in the Tower, in 1939 in mean.

Carolyn Crosset: Indeed, how did you know that?

Robin: A friend of mine talked to a friend of yours, Gilbert London.

Carolyn Crosset: London? He always wanted to say something.

Robin: Perhaps we should talk.

Carolyn looked at Robin and saw the warm confidence in his face.

Carolyn Crosset: O.K.

While they were there, at the empty pool, blood was seeping through the tiles.

**Room 1014**

Raven and LM was looking through the stuff that was in the trunk. LM sat on the bed looking at papers and weird looking tools, as Raven sat on a desk looking through the books.

LM: Well, at least we know how Malgibon turning the guests into abominations. It looks like he must've done some creepy surgery on them. This is one sick bastard. What you got on him Raven.

Raven: Well, besides being an unusual surgeon, he's also a very powerful sorcerer. The Book of Noer, The Galian Scrolls, The Bersian Chronicles, these books contain powerful spells and dark magic. **(By the way, those books I got from the Teen Titans episode, "Spellbound". Just to let you know, I don't own that episode.)**

LM: Ah man, as this guy isn't creepy enough.

LM continued looking through each paper when he spotted an old opened envelope with no name. He opened the envelope and took out a letter that looked ancient. He skimmed through the letter seeing what's it about when he spotted something that shocked him.

LM: Uh Raven, I don't think that Malgibon is responsible for all this.

Raven: (looking at LM) What?

LM: Read this letter I found.

Raven levitated the letter out of LM's hand and into her hand. She then carefully read the letter and it reads...

_To my beloved son,_

_By the time you read this letter, I am already dead. I want to let you know that you have to follow in my footsteps. The book that lies before you is The Book of Pasies, in this book contains a spell that can open a portal from this world to another dimension, the sixth dimension. The Azarathian Council thought I was crazy about opening a portal to the sixth dimension, now it's time for you to prove them wrong. Go to The Hollywood Tower Hotel in Los Angeles, the portal is in that building. Cast that spell at midnight on October 31. Hurry son, make me proud._

_Your proud father,_

_Malgibon Icalbob_

As Raven finished reading the letter, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Raven: I don't believe it, Malgibon is dead.

LM: Yeah, to make things worse, he had a son that's trying to mess with our heads.

Raven: But who could this son be?

LM: Don't know, but if we don't find out, we'll be stuck in this hellhole, forever.

Just then the two Titans heard a ding coming from the hallway. They knew it was the elevator and they knew what's coming out.

Raven: More monsters?

LM: Don't know, but let's not wait to find out.

Both LM and Raven approached the busted door that leads back to the hallway and hid next to it. They waited for the right moment when they saw shadows on the floor. LM nodded at Raven as they both jumped through the door and surprised whomever was there. LM pointed his Mac 11s and Raven formed a black talon. What they didn't know is that a sonic cannon, star bolts, floating rocks, and a green tiger were about to attack them. Turned out it was the rest of the Titans that thought that Raven and LM were the monsters.

Starfire: Raven, LM, thank goodness you're still safe.

Everyone put their weapons away and let their powers down.

LM: What the hell are you guys doing here?

Cyborg: Why don't you go ask Starfire that question. She's the one who woke us up to begin with.

LM: (looking at Starfire) Starfire, what's going on, and where's Robin?

Starfire: That's the problem. When I woke up from my slumber, I saw Robin leaving the room. I woke the others up and start searching for him.

Cyborg: We've been through two floors already and haven't found him yet. Is he with you?

LM: If he was here, he would've been in (pointing at Room 1014) that room still searching.

Raven: Did you contact him.

Terra: We tried that, but our communicators are somehow jammed.

LM: Really? (taking out his cell phone) My cell phone had no reception for the past three days.

Beast Boy: You think someone's trying to disable us from the outside.

Raven: Looks that way. Both me and LM discovered who's causing this nightmare. Looks like he's taking drastic steps.

All except LM: He???

LM: We'll discuss about this later, right now we have to find Robin before he gets into trouble.

The team approached the service elevator and Starfire pushed the down button. The elevator doors didn't open, so she pushed it continually. They then heard a sound from behind them. They turned around and saw the hallway lights being turned off one after another. Within seconds, the hallway went into complete darkness. All the Titans looked a little scared but Raven was still her emotionless self reminding them what's going on.

Raven: Really taking drastic steps.

**Pool**

Robin and Carolyn were still at the same place just talking.

Robin: You know, I kinda like your singing a few minutes ago.

Carolyn Crosset: Thanks, I was supposed to sing it at The Tip Top Club a long time ago. That was until that night.

Robin: I see. So what's that song all about.

Carolyn Crosset: It's about looking for your true love, when you know that that love is right in front of you.

Robin: So do you love someone?

Carolyn Crosset: Just one person, Gilbert London. Ever since he became my agent, we became good friends. I just wanted to tell him that I love him but I can't.

Robin: Why not?

Carolyn Crosset: Because I'm an actress. I'm always had tight schedules and I never had any time of my own. Every time I go someplace, people always stopped me either for my autograph or a picture. They think of me as Claire Poulet, my stage name. But I want to be known as Carolyn Crosset, the woman that wants to be loved. If I showed my love to Gilbert, the media would be all over me.

Robin: Man that's terrible.

Carolyn Crosset: Tell me, do you know someone you love but couldn't tell that person?

Robin: Well there is this one girl, I don't think she knows I love her. Her name is Starfire and she's different from the others.

Carolyn Crosset: Oh really?

Robin: Yeah... She's so innocent, so naïve, so pure, and when she flies through the air, she looks like an angel. Sometimes, I just want to say I love her, but I feel like the team needs me more then her. But most of the time, when Starfire felt upset about something; I talk to her about what's troubling her. Just to make her feel better.

Carolyn Crosset: So you love her more then life itself.

Robin: I guess, but what am I suppose to do? To her I'm just the kid behind the mask.

Carolyn Crosset: Just tell her how you feel about her. Say it with in your heart. I pretty sure that Starfire has the same feelings as you.

Robin looked up at Carolyn and gave her a warm smile. Their conversation suddenly ended when the ground started to shake.

Robin: Now what? Is Terra losing control of her powers again?

Robin jumped off the stone railing and walked towards the pool, while Carolyn was looking a little afraid.

Carolyn Crosset: Oh no not again! I better take my leave now.

Robin: What are you talk-

When Robin his head, Carolyn simply disappeared. Just then he heard a loud bubbling noise coming from the background. He turned his head back and saw the pool filled with red blood, boiling like hell. The pool of blood then exploded, causing Robin to fall backwards. When he looked up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Coming out from the pool was a huge worm all covered in a purplish ugly silk. The silk opened up to reveal the insides of the worm and its razor sharp teeth. Robin stared in shock, only to find out that the monster was heading towards him.

Robin: Holy SHIT!

Robin jumped out of the way seconds before the worm smashed the floor. He took out three exploding disks out of his utility belt and threw them at the monster. The disks made a direct hit and exploded, but the worm is still standing. The worm made a quick dash for Robin, but Robin took out three silver balls and threw them on the ground, creating a big puff of blinding smoke. The worm closed its mouth but it didn't get Robin. It then started searching for the Boy Wonder, fortunately, Robin was behind a few overgrown bushes trying to communicate with the other.

Robin: Raven come in! I need your help!

He looked at the screen on the communicator but there was nothing but static.

Robin: Cyborg report! (nothing) LM! (still nothing) Is anyone there? (turning off his communicator) Dammit! Looks like I'm on my own for now.

As soon as he said that, the worm appeared and attacked Robin.

**Tenth Floor Hallway**

The rest of the Titans walked down the darkened corridors hoping to look for a working service elevator. LM was leading the way carrying his M16 Rifle while Cyborg was in the back with his shoulder light on. They were about to reach to another hallway when Starfire felt worried.

Starfire: Oh, I hope Robin is in a safer place.

LM: I'm pretty sure that Robin can take care of himself. But right now, we should get the hell out of here before-

As soon as they turned right to the hallway, they stopped only to see more creatures blocking the elevator. Half the creatures looked like bellhops but they had no faces and they were holding crowbars, lead pipes, and butcher knives. The other half had small potato sacks over their heads all covered in barbed wire. On each of their arms were metal batons with sharp points at each end. The Titans looked at one end of the hallway and saw more creatures coming out; they looked at the other side saw yet more creatures.

LM: Before exactly that happens.

LM points his M16 at the creatures and started firing. He then took out his pistol and made a clear shot at the bellhop's head before it attacked LM.

Cyborg: Titans, take em' all out!

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and blasted the baton-wielding creature. Starfire fired her star bolts at a few of the dead bellhops but one of the creatures jumped up from behind her and held on to her. It was about to cut Starfire's neck with one of its batons when its head was shot off by LM's pistol. Beast Boy turned into a ram slammed his horns on another dead bellhop then changed into a gorilla and beats up two baton wielding creatures. Terra raised her glowing hands up and sent them down as the hallway ceiling collapsed on top of some of the creatures. Raven levitated pot plants and chairs and threw them at the creatures.

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

Dark aurora like needles came out of her fingers as she fired them at the two bellhops, killing them instantly. LM continued firing on the creatures when the one creature wielding the batons attacked him. LM used his rifle to block the batons. Though a few cuts on his hands and the M16 cut in half, LM defeated the creature with a jump flip kick, a big spear, and used one of the batons it dropped to stab it through its dark heart. He grabbed the other Baton and sliced up two of the dead bellhops. Cyborg continued firing his cannon at more of the creatures. Starfire was having trouble trying to restrain the bellhop holding a crowbar. She quickly used her eye beams to blow the bellhop's head off. Terra and Raven teamed up and fired black needles and sharp stones to make Swiss cheese out of some of the creatures. Beast Boy, in his boa constrictor form wrapped his body on two bellhops and one baton creature. He squeezed them tight until their spines snapped in two. He let them go and watched as their bodies became limped and fell to the floor. Beast Boy morphed back to his human form then noticed more creatures coming out of the walls.

Beast Boy: Don't these things ever get tired?

Beast Boy slowly backed away along with the rest of the Titans. They continued to attack the creatures, but the more they fired, the more the creatures kept coming.

Terra: There's too many, we're not going to make it!

Raven: Then it's time to make our exit.

Raven's eyes glowed white as a black dome covered the team. The dome then changed into a form of a bird, or a raven to be exact, and phased through the floor. All the creatures just stood there not knowing what happened.

**Outside Garden**

The black raven phased out of the hotel and flew to the courtyard of the garden. As the raven landed, the Titans got out through its wings and the black bird molded itself to Raven herself.

LM: (looking at Raven) Why didn't you tell us that you can do that?

Beast Boy: Dude, she got us out of tougher situations then this before you came along.

LM: I really need to get use to this super hero shit...

Starfire: Where are we now?

Cyborg: Looks like we're in some garden area.

The team looked around at their surroundings. They were in a circled courtyard with four stone benches at each corner and a fountain that didn't work for a long time. They all then heard an explosion coming from the background. They looked up and saw smoke billowing up.

LM: Strange where did that smoke came from?

Starfire stared at the smoke and realized it.

Starfire: Robin...

**Pool**

Robin kept on fighting the worm monster at the pool area. He threw disks and birdarangs at it but they didn't seem to have an effect on the worm. The worm opens its mouth and went towards Robin. Robin jumped flipped backwards as the worm ate concrete. Robin landed on the stone boarder, took out two birdarangs and put them together, to create a long red and yellow sword. **(Another thing I got from Spellbound)** Robin took out his grappling hook and fired it at a palm tree. He jumped off the boarder seconds before the worm attacked again, swung around the tree, and made the first slice on the worm's silk skin. The worm made a scream as Robin swung around again and did another strike at the other side. The worm used its head to hit Robin off the air. It made a direct hit as Robin fell off, let go of his grappling hook and sword, and crashed right through an out of shape towel booth. Robin stirred around a bit and saw the worm looking looking at him. It opened its mouth and was about to eat him when some blue light hit the worm's side and fell towards some pool chairs. It raised itself right up and look at what attacked it. What the worm saw was Cyborg aiming his Sonic Cannon and the rest of the Titans in their battle position.

Cyborg: Sorry, but you have to wait thirty minutes before swimming.

The worm made a loud roar and approached the Titans with its opened mouth.

Cyborg: Beast Boy, Terra, aid Robin. The rest of us will take that worm down!

Everyone jumped out of the way and attacked the worm. Beast Boy and Terra quickly went to Robin who's still lying on the floor covered by white boards. They then removed the boards and check to see if he's all right.

Terra: Robin, are you O.K.?

Robin: Dandy, where were you guys?

Beast Boy: Well, let's just say we had a few run ins.

They lifted Robin off the ground as he looked up and saw the rest of the team attacking the huge worm in all directions. Starfire brought an arsenal of star bolts, LM fired his Mac 11's at the worm's side, Raven threw some pool chairs, and Cyborg kept shooting the worm with his Sonic Cannon. Robin then looked at the worm's mouth and got an idea.

Robin: Terra, I need you to bring me up above the worm.

Terra: Excuse me?

Robin: Just do it!

Terra nodded and raised one of her glowing hands. A floor around Robin started to crack and a big rock raised off the ground flew above the worm. Robin then yelled at LM, who was still firing at the worm.

Robin: LM!

LM looked up and saw Robin.

Robin: When I go down, you know what to do!

LM nodded as Robin took out his Bo staff and jumped off the boulder. The worm looked up at Robin and opened its mouth, ready to feast on him. Robin threw his staff at the worm as the staff extended itself and kept its mouth opened. Starfire quickly grabbed Robin seconds before he went into the worm's mouth.

Robin: NOW!

LM took out two grenades out of his weaponry belt. He then made a jump flip, toss the grenades into the worm's mouth, and landed on the other side of the pool. The worm closed its mouth and broke Robin's staff. Everybody took cover behind the bushes as the worm approached Terra. Just as it was about to eat Terra, his body started to explode from the inside. It then made a full explosion and blood was splattered everywhere in the pool area. All the members got out of their hiding places and looked at the damage.

Beast Boy: O.K., I am so not cleaning this up.

Robin: No time for a clean up Beast Boy, we have to get the hell out of here!

The Titans ran, or fly, their way out of the garden and entered the parking lot where the T-Car and the GTO was parked.

Robin: Hurry we have to get out here before-

Just then, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and hit a nearby palm tree. It got caught on fire and started to fall on top of the vehicles. When the tree hit the cars, they made a big explosion, engulfing both vehicles in flames. The team couldn't believe what they saw.

Cyborg: My Baby!

The iron gates that lead to the exit immediately closed and locked itself up tight. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, in his bird form, flew up in the air, trying to leave the hotel, but an electric barrier has blocked them off. They all fall down but thankfully, Robin, Cyborg, and LM caught them before they hit the ground.

Cyborg: Great, our cars got smashed, the gates closed, and there's a barrier is around the Tower.

Robin: What is going on here?

LM: Isn't it obvious, we know too much. We are trapped thanks to a damn sorcerer

Robin: Sorcerer?

LM: I'll discuss about this as soon as the others wake up. Right now, I think its best we head back to our rooms. It's the only safe place we have in this hellhole.

The Titans then left and entered the Tower Hotel.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious figure looked at the Titans entering the hotel and gave a sigh in relief.

???: That was too close. If they tried to get out, they would have warned the whole world about my father's plans. I'm going to stop them, even if it means killing them.

**End of Chapter six. Yet another long one, hopefully it works out well. Please Review.**


	8. Ch 7 Pieces of a Puzzle

**Three more reviews for my story, I'm enjoying this one bit. And Raze, I could tell that you noticed the past and present tense being all mixed up. But it's a problem I have on writing stories; I mean no one's perfect. Here's chapter seven. All the Titans gathered in Raven's room putting all the evidence and supernational events together. Let's just say that they need to know what this Tower Hotel is all about.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 7: Pieces of a Puzzle

During the night, like two in the morning, and all the Titans are in Raven's room sitting on the floor. LM on the other hand was staring at the window, which was being pummeled by heavy rain. On the window sill is a G36 rifle witch is strong enough to kill five people at the same time and strapped to his back is an M-29 OICW rifle. Anyways the team was sitting around piles of newspaper clippings, missing file reports, pictures of grotesque people, and three spell books including the Book of Pasies.

Robin: So you two gathered all this stuff for two days huh?

Raven: Well not all of it, LM was the one that went around Hollywood to get the clippings and records.

LM: Hey, do you know how hard it is to get those records at the police station? I had to pull a lot of strings to convince an officer to get them.

Terra: Did you use those strings on your freedom fighting days?

LM: (anime sweat drop) Uh well...

Robin: Let's not discuss about what happened the other day, right now we have to talk about this.

Raven: Right Robin. Now we all saw and experienced some unusual happenings in the past few nights. Why don't we start talking about it? Cyborg and Starfire, you two start.

Cyborg: Well me and Starfire were searching for Sally, of course she forced me to help her, when we came across an old film projector. Starfire turned it on and we saw a news reel that the hotel was shutdown long ago after the case and suicides.

Starfire: Indeed. They did say that this creepy Tower was abandon before all of us were brought forth to this world. But I don't understand why is it still opened even after they closed it.

Raven: Because someone wants us in here, and we're not the only ones that were lured right in here. Half of the police records were missing reports about families, businessmen, married couple, the works. Maybe most of them were those monsters we fought. These pictures we got out of a trunk in room 1014 are blueprints on creating deadly creatures out of helpless victims. This is the same person that placed a curse in the Tower and made 5 people in an elevator disappear out of nowhere.

Robin: But who would do something like this?

Raven: Good question Robin, and the only people that can answer that (looking at Beast Boy and Terra) are Beast Boy and Terra.

Beast Boy: O.K., both Terra and I went up to the Tip Top Club because I was hearing some strange noises. When we went up there we found Sally Shine and Ms. Partridge.

Terra: Sally said that there was a strange man next to her parents room, saying that he only came out at night, and doesn't show his face in public or talks to anyone. Ms. Partridge said she knows about that guy but they disappeared before we got attacked by a bunch of drumstick freaks.

Raven: Figures... Well, to what both Beast Boy and Terra said, I believe that this person is the same one responsible for all this. (grabbing the Book of Pasies) This book I have here is known as The Book of Pasies. In this book contains contains the most dangerous spells that only the most powerful wizards can use. One of the spells tells how to open a portal from one world to another.

Cyborg: Exactly what that has to do with our mystery guy?

Raven: I was getting to that. At the back is a list of people who once owned this book. At the very bottom is the name "Malgibon Icalbob"

Beast Boy: Malgibon Icalbob? Who the hell is he?

Raven: For what I know back on Azarath, Malgibon was both an astrominer and a member of the Azarathian Council. He got kicked out of the council and banished from Azarath because he believed that there's a sixth dimension. He swore that he would prove to them that the sixth dimension does exist.

Robin: So you mean that Malgibon is responsible for this.

Raven: Don't be so sure about that.

Raven levitated the open letter out from the pile and floats it towards Robin. Robin took the letter and examines it.

Raven: That letter you're reading is a last will and testament. It said that Malgibon died a long time ago, but it also said that he has a son. Unfortunately, we don't know the name of the son.

Terra: So we're back to where we started, figures.

Robin: What I don't get is what all this have to do with-

LM: They're all pieces.

All the Titans looked at LM, who's still looking at the rain-drenched window.

Robin: What?

LM: From what I learned in Zion, the Matrix is like a game, but when someone solves something impossible, all clues are pieces of a puzzle. All that stuff on the floor is all the pieces we have. Only one piece is missing from that puzzle, and that's the person that started this mess in the first place.

Cyborg: You mean we have to find Malgibon's son to complete the puzzle.

LM: Exactly.

Raven: Problem is we don't know the name of the son. We gathered every piece of evidence about this place but we don't have a clue about this new enemy.

Robin: That's true. We know that he is a son of an Azarathian, but nothing else.

LM: Maybe, but there is one place where we could find the final piece, and that is-

All: The basement!

LM: You just took the words right out of my mouth.

Robin: But LM, how are we suppose to find the final piece when we don't know where we begin?

LM: At the basement, there's a secret room that Malgidon's son started this curse, we'll start there. Let's get going.

LM took his G36 rifle out from the windowsill and approached the door that leads straight to the hallway. LM opened the door and exited Raven's room. The rest of the Titans stood up and exited the room.

Robin: We better take the service elevator before we get into any trouble.

Starfire: Uh... I think trouble found us.

The rest of the Titans looked at what Starfire was looking and saw baton wielding creatures, mannequins, and undead bellhops.

Beast Boy: Great...

Cyborg: Uargh...

LM: Looks like our trip's going to be delayed a bit.

The Titans then positioned for battle to attack the monsters.

**Both a shorty and a cliffhanger, damn. Next chapter, it's going to be longer and I'm going to reveal the Titans enemy. Please Review.**


	9. Ch 8 Thirteenth Floor

**O.K., I've seen the Disney movie, "The Tower of Terror", the other day. It was cool for a TVG movie but their story line is different from mine. Oh well. And BeastBoyluver, I'm glad you're doing a comic about the Titans and the Tower of Terror. If you could, can you give me your website address so I can look at your comic? On to Chapter Eight. The Titans fight through hell to find the identity of Malgibon's son. What they might found would shock them.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter Eight: Thirteenth Floor

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

Robin: Titans, Go!

All the Titans start fighting the creatures when Robin gave out his battle cry. Robin took out another Bo Staff out of his utility belt **(don't ask me why he had a second one)** and blocked the attacks from a baton wielding creature. He then used his staff to strike the creature in the gut, then gave it a stiff upper cut. Robin took out a birdarang and stabbed the creature's head with it, killing it in an instant. Starfire used her star bolts to take down the mannequins left to right. An undead bellhop came out of nowhere and holds her for the last of the mannequins. The mannequin jumped towards her, but Starfire used her eye beams to blow up the mannequin. She then stomped her foot on the bellhop's foot, jumped flip over it, and twisted its head around snapping the neck in the process. Cyborg was beating up bellhops and mannequins when a big bloated creature came out from the bloody ground and approached the hybrid. Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and fired it at the bloated creature, creating a hole in its body. Raven created a dome around herself to protect herself from two baton wielding creature. She then used her powers to rip them in half. She let down the dome and threw some pot plants at a couple of dead bellhops. Beast Boy turned into a lion, slashed a bellhop holding a wrench and shaped into a rhino to ram three mannequins. Terra floated some sharp pointed rocks and threw them at three bellhops and two baton-wielding creatures. She dropped her glowing hands to the ground as the floor underneath the bloated creature collapsed, sending it one floor down. LM fired his G36 rifle on anything that moves. An undead bellhop jumped in front of him and struck its hammer down on LM. LM blocked it off with his rifle and gave the creature a stiff hard kick at its gut. So far the team is doing good, unfortunate for them that someone was watching them.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious man was watching the Titans on the crystal ball with a small smirk on his face.

???: They are stronger then I thought. Let's see if they can handle my second armada.

**Seventh Floor Hallway**

The Titans continued their assault on the creatures in the hallway. Starfire and Terra teamed up and fired star bolts and pointy rocks at five bellhops. Cyborg punched a hole through a bloated creature's gut, causing blood to gush out from the insides. Robin threw multiple birdarangs at another bloated creature then threw an exploding disk to finish it off. Raven fired dark like needles out of her fingers and fired them at two bellhops. Beast Boy morphed into a Velociraptor and sliced both bellhops and mannequins to pieces. LM dropped his rifle, took out his Mac 11's out of his trench coat, and took out multiple mannequins. He then backed up behind a room door and kept firing with determination on his face.

LM: Looks like we're winning!

Suddenly two steel like blades went through the door right between LM.

LM: Then again...

LM jumped away from the door as the door got smashed through and a monster with two drumstick arms appeared. LM immediately grabbed his rifle from the floor and fired at the monster. More steel like spikes came down from the ceiling striking the Titans, fortunately they all dodged the attacks and Terra used her powers to collapse the ceiling, revealing more drumstick monsters. Every member tried every known method to take the creatures out but they keep on coming. They all immediately backed away to the service elevator using any type of firepower they had.

Starfire: They're to numerous to fight!

Cyborg: Yeah and the more we take them out, the more they keep coming. What are we going to do?

Robin: We keep fighting until the end.

Just then the service elevator made a ding noise and the doors automatically opened. All the Titans turned their heads and saw another bellhop. But this bellhop wasn't like the undead ones; this one had a face with glasses.

Bellhop: Hurry, you don't have time!

Robin looked back at the monsters then look at the bellhop.

Robin: Titans, fallback!

The team quickly went into the elevator as Robin threw three exploding disks at the monsters. He quickly went into the elevator as the doors immediately close on them. The shaft moved downward but the bellhop pushed the emergency stop button. The elevator made an immediate halt between the sixth and seventh floor.

Bellhop: Phew, that was too close. Are you guys-

The bellhop turned his head only to see LM pointing his pistol at the bellhop's head.

Bellhop: Hey, what's going on?

LM: Let's just say we want to be sure that it's not a trap, like what happened back there.

Robin: You have a point LM. (holding out a birdarang) He did save us, but we don't know if he's on our side.

Bellhop: Please I am on your side, you have to believe me. My name is Dewey Todd; I'm a bellhop at the hotel, and one of the victims from the 1939 incident.

Robin: (looking at Raven) Raven...

Raven closed her eyes and probed Dewey's mind. She then opened her eyes to give the others the answer.

Raven: He's telling the truth. He didn't had anything to do with what happened back there.

Both LM and Robin dropped their weapons and gave a suspicious look.

LM: O.K. Dewey, thanks for saving us back there.

Dewey Todd: You guys were out numbered, I had to do something.

Starfire: That is true, the undead army were too strong and we had no other choice.

Terra: Tell me about it. Those drumstick freaks almost got me last night. I don't want that to happen to me again.

Robin: O.K. team let's not talk this over, right now we have to get to the basement to find some clues on this Icalbob fellow.

Dewey Todd: Oh I think I can help you on that.

All the Titans: (looking at Dewey) You can?

Dewey Todd: Of course, I know this place from top to bottom. I can guide you through the basement to where Mr. Icalbob does all his private work.

Raven: And you know about it because...

Dewey Todd: Because my father built the Tower Hotel.

Dewey pushed the button labeled B and the shaft made a decent to the basement.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious figure gave an evil stare as he saw the Titans and Dewey head down the shaft. He immediately tossed his books off the table in pure rage.

???: I can't believe it, that damn Dewey going to show them all my secrets. If they get to my other secret quarters, then I'm a dead man.

The mysterious figure walked up to a glassy throne and sat on it, pondering.

???: There's got to be a way to stop them, but how? (pause) I got it! LEONARD!

Another figure appeared out of the darkness.

Leonard: Yes my lord.

???: Leonard, I got a couple of guests at the hotel that are nosing around in my business. You know what to do.

Leonard: Yes my lord.

The shadow quickly disappeared into the darkness leaving the mysterious man with an evil smirk on his face.

???: This should be good.

**Basement Level**

The Titans walked down a long narrow hallway with Dewey leading the way. After a couple of run ins with a couple of straight jacket wearing creeps, they continued their way deeper into estate.

Robin: So Dewey, you said that your father built this place right?

Dewey Todd: Yep, my father was the owner of The Hollywood Tower Hotel. He always had a vision about a place where people would call, "Heaven"

Raven: If this is heaven, I don't want to know what hell looks like.

Dewey Todd: Anyways, I always want to stay close to dad. That's why I got the job as a bellhop. Sometimes, I want to be the owner of this hotel but I can't.

Robin: Why's that?

Dewey Todd: Because I'm a klutz that's why. I always screw up on anything and everything. Messing up the hallways, putting luggage's in the wrong rooms, wrinkling up the uniforms, you name it, I screw it. Heck, the only thing that I'm good at is operating the main elevator. I never had a problem with that up until... that night.

LM: I see. Let me ask you something Dewey. Do you know Mr. Icalbob before the incident?

Dewey Todd: Indeed, I was the one who took him to his room. I never got a chance looking at his face as it was covered completely with a hood. There were a lot of other things that made him look suspicious but the staff didn't get around to it.

Robin: Like what?

Dewey Todd: Well he didn't want a maid to go and clean his room, we get complaints about strange chants coming from room 1014, and his meals would only be sent to his room.

Raven: Do you know his full name? If you do then we'll solve this case once and for all.

Dewey Todd: I wish I could but I can't. You see Mr. Icalbob gave us a chance to come back to this world, as ghost to be exact. If we tell anyone about his real name, then we'll be sent back to the other world.

Terra: And I thought Slade was strict.

The team continued their way down the hallway until they stopped at a dead end.

Beast Boy: Looks like this is the end of the line.

Dewey Todd: Not quite.

Dewey approached an old mop and bucket that a janitor left a long time ago. He touched the mops handle and pulled it like a lever. The Titans watched in amazement as a brick wall slowly slid open.

LM: Another secret passageway? Man, this guy is a very secretive person.

Dewey Todd: Let's hurry before he finds out.

They then proceed down a circular stairway.

Dewey Todd: These passages underneath the hotel used to be fallout shelters during the Civil War. When my dad built this place and discovered these shelters, we sort've used them as storage space just in case our storage room gets over crowded.

Cyborg: Looks like your boss had other intentions.

LM: Yeah, just like the room where the spell book was.

They continued downward until they reached another steel door. Dewey slowly opened the door but decided to give the Titans a fare warning.

Dewey Todd: I should warn you, once I open this door it could be disturbing.

Robin: We're ready for anything.

Dewey Todd: Very Well.

Dewey opened the door wide and let the Titans in. Once they were inside, they couldn't believe what they saw. The room looks like an surgery lab. There was an operation bed that's filled with blood, next to it a tray filled with operating tools and strange torture devices, an operating lamp, and a billboard filled with old papers and pictures.

Beast Boy: Dude, this place looks like something out of House of 1,000 Corpses. What is the place?

Dewey Todd: This is where Mr. Icalbob performs his operation on the guests. Basically, what he does is send their souls to the other world and use their limp bodies to turn them into abominations.

Robin: That could explain all the creatures we faced back there.

LM: And I got a feeling that if we don't get out of here, we could be next.

Everyone got a shiver on that thought except Raven. Dewey then approached another door and opened it.

Dewey Todd: We should move quickly before it's too late.

The team quickly exited the surgery room.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious figure watches the team on his crystal ball.

???: That's it, get a little closer. You'll be in the hands of Leonard soon enough. (small snicker)

**Dark Hallway**

The Titans and Dewey continue their way down a dark hallway when Starfire smelled something bad.

Starfire: (covering her nose) Ew, what is that smell?

The team looked at Beast Boy with pure suspicion.

Beast Boy: (sweatdrop) Wasn't me.

Dewey Todd: We're underneath an old sewer line. That would explain the smell.

The team the approached another steel door as Dewey opened it. As the Titans entered they noticed that they're on a catwalk of a sewer intersection. Beneath them was a big pool of sludge and multiple tunnels that connected to different sewer lines.

Raven: Please tell me we're not where we think we are.

Robin: O.K., we won't. But if we don't watch our step, it's going to be a long way down.

The team and Dewey made their way to a large circular steel floor. Around the circular catwalk are four doors, one the Titans already went through. Dewey looked around the place and pointed at one of the doors.

Dewey Todd: That door will take us back to the hotel. Hurry before-

Suddenly everyone heard a vicious cackle all over the dome.

Mysterious Voice: Isn't this interesting. A bunch of kids trying to stop my master's plan, well you won't be able to succeed.

Beast Boy: O.K. am I the only one who's paranoid around here? Cause I'm starting to hear voices.

Mysterious Voice: Oh your not hearing things my green friend, I'm here. As a matter of fact, I maybe watching you even as we speak.

The Titans looked around the dome to see where the voice is coming from. LM pointed his rifle but looked at Dewey and noticed he's defenseless, even though he's a ghost.

LM: Dewey, you better take cover.

Dewey Todd: I'll be waiting for you guys at the exit.

Dewey hurried to the exit as the team kept searching for their mysterious intruder.

Mysterious Voice: That's it, just make sure your friend will be safe while your lives are at stake.

Robin: That's it! Where are you? Show yourself!

Mysterious Voice: As you wish.

Suddenly, a creature rocketed down to where Robin was standing, making a loud scream. Robin looked up and saw the figure. He jumped flipped out of the way seconds before the creature landed on the floor. When it landed, the team got a good look at the creature. The creature looked like a normal human but its skin was completely dry and decaying, its head is almost a complete skull, and its hands were replaced with sharp bony like blades. The creature just stood up and gave the Titans a friendly bow.

Mysterious Figure: Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Leonard, and you must be the Teen Titans that the lord talked about.

Robin: The lord? What are you talking about?

Raven: It could be referring to Icalbob as the lord.

Leonard: You're quite right my dear and my lord is getting annoyed of you pests nosing around in his business.

Raven: How could you say that he's the lord? His father got banished from Azarath because he was obsessed about the sixth dimension. Now his son is following his dad's dream, tortured so many innocent people and turned this hotel into hell itself.

Leonard: You don't know anything about hell dear girl. I had spent an eternity in a damnation hoping to be freed. My master freed me from that prison and I am grateful for him.

Starfire: Your master is nothing but a Rosthum Yonozilka Thusmasia!

Beast Boy: Yeah, what she said.

Leonard: I don't care what that means but I won't let you ruin my master's plan.

Robin: We will stop him and take you along with him.

Leonard: (small laughter) You got courage my boy, I like it. What are you waiting for? Come and get me.

Leonard positioned itself in an unusual battle stance. Robin and the others got themselves ready.

Robin: Careful team, we don't know who we're dealing with.

Leonard: Prepare yourselves.

Leonard jumped high enough, rocketed back down, and pointed its blade like hands at the Titans. All the members jumped and flew out of the way in different directions to avoid Leonard's first strike. Leonard then rushed towards Robin and did some wicked slicing with his blades. Robin used his Bo staff to block the creature's attack and made a couple strikes himself. After a couple of blocks and attempted strikes, Leonard made a hard head butt with his thick skull on Robin's head. It was about to strike down on Robin but was hit by an exploding green ball. Lying on the ground, Leonard looked up and saw Starfire flying up in the air with her hands glowing green. She threw an arsenal of star bolts at the creature but Leonard dodged them with a number of flips and cartwheels. It then clapped its blade hands together as a red lighting bolt came out of them. Starfire immediately flew out of the way as the lightning hit the dome wall, creating a little crater on the ceiling. Cyborg watched the whole thing with his sonic cannon on.

Cyborg: Great, now this guy fires lightning.

Cyborg charged right in firing his sonic cannon at Leonard. Leonard ran toward Cyborg dodging his blaster. It was about to make a strike at Cyborg's face, but Cyborg quickly dodged the attack and uses an arm drag to throw the creature at the other end. Leonard flipped back and landed feet first on the cold steel catwalk. LM took the opportunity and fired his G36 rifle at the creature; however, Leonard used its blade like hands to shield himself from the bullets. It then jumped up and used its blades to slice LM up. LM quickly used his rifle to block the attack. Leonard strikes down, slicing the rifle in pieces and forcing LM to fall on his back. It was going to slice LM's head off, but Beast Boy rushed right in, turned into a bull, and rammed the creature in full force. Leonard once again laid on the ground looking at the green bull and used one of its blade hands to fire multiple red lightning bolts at Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed into a humming bird and dodged every bolt the creature fired. Aurora blasts came from behind Leonard, it turned around and saw Raven levitating a stone pillar above her head. She threw it at the creature but Leonard chopped the stone pillar to avoid the impact. It then jumped up and attacked Raven with its blade hands. Raven used her dark magic to block off Leonard's multiple strikes. She then uses all her energy to form a black ball and fired it at the creature, sending it flying back down to the floor. Leonard lied there for a moment but jumped back up for another attack. Just then, pebbles start falling to the ground The creature looked up and saw the dome ceiling starting to crumble. It then looked around and saw Terra holding her glowing hands up threw them down. The creature looked back up and saw large pieces of stone falling towards it. The ceiling pieces collapsed on the ground that Leonard on. The team slowly approached the rubble.

Beast Boy: Well that was easy.

Raven: Yeah, almost too easy.

Starfire floated toward the rubble just to take a closer look.

Starfire: Are we victorious?

Starfire moved a little closer as Raven started to sense something wrong.

Raven: LM, something is wrong here. Check the area.

LM used his sunglasses to look through the matrix in code. The only thing he saw was the Titans, which they had an orange glow. But then he discovered a disrupted code coming in front of Starfire.

LM: STARFIRE, GET BACK!

Suddenly, without warning, Leonard appeared in front of Starfire and sliced her up the middle. Fortunately, Starfire quickly flew out of the way seconds before Leonard had a chance. She flew back to her teammates only too see that her purple blouse was cut between her breasts. She quickly covered it up and her face was blushing.

Raven: I knew something was wrong. That freak has the powers of warp speed.

Leonard: You are correct my dear girl. Now catch me if you can!

Robin threw three birdarangs at Leonard, but Leonard simply vanished into thin air. He quickly appeared the other side of the circular catwalk.

Leonard: Is that the best you can do.

Soon enough everyone threw star bolts, sonic blasters, aurora blasts, gunfire, and sharp pointed rocks. But everytime they threw something at it, Leonard keeps moving from one place to another. The creature then used its speed as an advantage, by getting close to each member and give cuts on both their uniforms and skins. The Titans slowly backed to the center and Raven formed a black shield to protect themselves from Leonard's warp speed and the blade hands. The team then looked at the shield and noticed the markings that Leonard made.

Raven: I can hold this up for a short time. After this it's all over.

Robin: Leonard is too fast, we have to find a way to take this monster down.

LM: Let me handle it.

Beast Boy: Dude, are you serious?! It attacked us in one shoot, you think you can stop it with your guns.

LM: You forgot Beast Boy, I got the best weapon to stop this creep. And that is focus.

Leonard suddenly stopped in its tracks and looked at the Titans in the black dome.

Leonard: What's wrong, afraid to take me on?

Robin took a good look at Leonard then looked back at LM.

Robin: LM, be careful.

LM: I will.

Raven formed a hole on the shield so LM would step right through. When the hole enclosed, LM was the only person on the outside looking dead straight at Leonard.

Leonard: Oh, what's this? You want to take me on without help.

LM: Sometimes when you're a freedom fighter, you either work as a team, or you work alone.

Leonard: Well this choice you made is going to be the biggest mistake of your life.

LM did his own karate stance and did his "bring it on" gesture. Leonard crossed its arms and once again used its warp speed move to confuse LM. However, LM knows that he has something that could disable Leonard's warp speed. He used his focusing ability and watch as time slowed down on the world around him. He then noticed Leonard slowly running in place, which was technically warp speed in slow motion. It was running toward LM with one of its blades raised up ready to slash LM. LM took the opportunity and gave a spinning roundhouse kick at the creature's stomach. The world around LM went back to a normal pace as Leonard was on its knees in pain, looking at LM in booth shock and anger.

Leonard: How did you-

LM: Number one rule friend, don't mess with a soldier from Zion.

Leonard: I am not your friend, and you're going to pay for THIS!

As soon as it say that, Leonard charged one of its blade hands at LM's face, but LM jump flip out of the way, seconds before the strike. Leonard then ran towards LM and gave him multiple strikes. LM blocked and dodged them all and grabbed one of its arms, twisting it in two. He then threw Leonard up in the air and flew after it. The Titans looked at the action that LM performed as Robin had a confident look on his face.

Robin: Raven, when I give the word drop the shield. Titans, be ready to take Leonard out.

LM flew up above Leonard and gave it a torpedo kick at its face. Leonard starts falling to the ground.

Robin: NOW!

Raven let down the shield and the Titans went after a falling Leonard. Robin gave a flying spinning back kick at Leonard's side. Cyborg threw a right hook at its gut. Beast Boy morphed into a pteradactle and used his talons to grab Leonard and throw the creature high in the air. Starfire and Raven combined their powers to give Leonard the final blow. They fired star bolts and aurora blasts as they joined together and they hit Leonard full blown and sent it to the wall with a full impact. Once all the smoke was cleared the team gathered at where the creature was hit, but the only thing they saw was a big crater with no monster.

Cyborg: Yo, where did it go?

The team looked around until they heard a clank below them followed by another. Robin looked down and saw Leonard using the blade hands to climb up the sewer wall.

Robin: Down there!

The rest of the Titans joined Robin and looked down to see Leonard climbing.

Leonard: I won't give up, I won't die, and I won't be defeated by a bunch of children.

Robin: I'm afraid that you've been defeated. Terra...

Terra closed her fists as they started to glow yellow. The wall that Leonard was climbing started to crumble then the entire wall around Leonard fell off the foundation.

Leonard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Those were Leonard's last words as it plummeted down to the bottom of the sewer filled with sludge, drowning to death, well another death to be exact. So the entire team sighed that it was over and approached the door that Dewey went to. They went through the door and saw Dewey passing back and forth. When he saw the Titans, he was glad that they survived.

Dewey Todd: Thank god you guys are all right. What happened back there?

Robin put his hand on his cheek, which was cut by Leonard and bleeding, and gave the answer.

Robin: Let's just say we were cut short, (chuckle) but nothing that Raven's healing can handle.

After the Titans were healed up by Raven's powers, they continued following Dewey down a hallway.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious stranger watched as the Titans and Dewey went down the hallway and approached a ladder. As soon as they climbed up, his face showed pure anger.

???: So Leonard failed on destroying the Titans, DAMMIT! (pause) That's it I can't take this anymore. If you want something down right, you got to do it yourself.

The figure suddenly disappeared into thin air, to take matters into his own hands.

**Lobby Lounge**

The lounge in the lobby was quiet until a loud banging was heard coming from the fireplace. A hidden door opened by a forceful kick. Out came Robin along with the rest of the Titans and Dewey. They looked around noticing that they've been going around in circles.

Robin: We're back at the lobby?

LM: This is so confusing.

Beast Boy: Tell me about it. This is making my brain hurt.

Dewey Todd: Sorry guys, it's just that this hotel had many secret passages. It's hard to know where they'll take you.

Terra: Is there a passage that can get us out of this place.

Dewey Todd: I don't know. Even if there's a way out, Mr. Icalbob might have used his magic to block it off.

Raven: That makes a whole lot of sense.

Suddenly, the main doors of the lobby suddenly closed shut, making a loud bang and causing the Titans to jump. When they noticed what happened, both Terra and Cyborg approached the door and tried to open it. But no matter how hard they try, the doors wouldn't budge.

Cyborg: No use, they won't open.

Dewey Todd: I was afraid of this.

Robin: (looking and Dewey) Afraid of what.

Dewey Todd: Mr. Icalbob realized that you all know too much. I'm afraid that he's keeping you in this hotel for a long time.

LM: Not if we have anything to say about this.

LM picked up a nearby wine stand, knocked off a lounge table that was close to a window and start smashing the window. But after the first blow, the shattered window started to reverse itself, leaving it completely normal. LM couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what happened.

LM: The hell...

LM kept smashing the window, hoping to break it to pieces.

Robin: Titans, we find a way out of here!

Soon enough the each Titan smashing the main doors and every window with either their fists or powers. But the only person that didn't do anything was Raven, she just stood their thinking that it was hopeless. Just then, she sense a stronger presence coming but she didn't know what. That's when a ding sound came through and got all the Titans attention. They all approached the two out of order elevators and noticed one of the doors had opened.

Beast Boy: Hey, should this elevator be out of order?

Dewey Todd: It's supposed to be. This is the exact elevator that both me and the others were in when the incident happened.

Raven slowly approached the elevator, knelt down at the entrance, and placed her hand on the elevator floor.

Terra: Uh, what are you doing Raven?

Raven: I have to know what happened to the guests (looking at Dewey) and you Dewey.

Raven looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. A bright light came out of nowhere then disappeared. As soon as the light faded, she was in the elevator with the guests that disappeared. On her left side was Carolyn Crosset and Gilbert London, on her right was Sally Shine and her nanny, Ms. Partridge, and in front was Dewey Todd, trying to figure out what's going on. Just then the shaft was filled with static electricity and then they were all zapped. Once the static electricity was cleared, the shaft turned bright blue. The elevator doors slowly opened revealing a bright white light. Raven opened her eyes letting her mind back to reality.

Robin: Well Raven, what you found out.

Raven stood up and looked at the Titans.

Raven: I think I found out what happened. Those guests that disappeared in 1939, well they didn't. They seem to have been transported to that other world. This elevator is actually a doorway to the sixth dimension.

Man: Yes, congratulations Titans! You have solved the case. Too bad you won't tell the whole world.

The Titans turned their heads around and saw Richard standing there.

Robin: Richard? What's going on? What are you talking about?

Richard: What I'm talking about is that you are ruining my father's dream.

Raven: You father's dream? Then your father was-

Richard: The Astronomer and member of the Azarathian Council. My full name is Richard Mali Icalbob and I am what you like to call a warlock.

Beast Boy: The bellhop did it? That's messed up.

Richard then gave Dewey a death glare.

Richard: I'll deal with you later.

Soon enough Dewey disappeared in a blue lightning and went into a lobby lamp.

Raven: Why did you do it Richard?

Richard: Because it's what my father wanted. He wanted to prove the Azarathing council that the sixth dimension exists but didn't have the power to do it. When he died, he gave me that opportunity to follow in his footsteps. I succeeded to what my father wanted made this place into my own heaven.

Cyborg: You call this heaven, this looks more like hell.

Starfire: You've sent many innocent souls to your so-called world.

Beast Boy: And turn their bodies into beasts and monsters. Why you did that?

Richard: The people before you were foolish in going into this estate. They should've known any better then to mess with me. However I gave them a permanent home and made them part of the family. I've been keeping this secret for over sixty years, up until now. You pesky kids know too much about my work, I won't let you tell the world about this. And as far as I know, you're going to be in this hotel for the rest of your life.

Robin: Not if we take you down.

Robin threw an exploding disk at Richard making an explosion that made half the furniture fly and the windows to break. Once the smoke was cleared, the Titans couldn't believe what they saw. A light blue shield protected Richard and all the windows that were broken retreated back to its original position.

Richard: How interesting, you're going to kill a sorcerer.

Robin charged right in with a hard right fist but Richard dodged the punch, grabbed Robin's arm, and tossed him into the shaft. Cyborg turned on his sonic cannon and fired at Richard, but Richard waved his arms around to form a small portal. The sonic laser went into the portal and the portal disappeared. Cyborg didn't know what happened until another portal opened up and the sonic laser appeared and hit Cyborg, sending him to the shaft. Starfire shoot out star bolts at Richard, but Richard formed another shield to block them off. Starfire then launched up and torpedoed down with her feet heading to Richard. Richard's eyes glowed bright blue as Starfire made contact with the sorcerer. As she hit Richard, Starfire got heavily electrocuted and got zapped right into the elevator. LM took out a pistol out his trench coat and pointed it at Richard. Richard raised his hand and closed it. LM didn't know what the sorcerer was doing until he noticed his collared shit being tugged. LM got raised up off the ground and was tossed into the elevator. Raven levitated a couple of old lugages and threw them at Richard, but he stopped them with one hand and threw them back at Raven. Raven formed a shield to protect herself from the lugages as Terra pushed her glowing hands and the floor formed a wave at Richard. Richard holds both of his hands up and a blue beam disintegrated the floor wave. Richard then noticed Beast Boy in his rhino form and was ramming to him. But with one hand, Richard stopped Beast Boy then raised him up in the air. He then tossed Beast Boy to Terra and Raven, sending them all into the elevator shaft with the rest of the team. Robin slowly looked up and saw Richard walking close to the elevator. He quickly went after the sorcerer but some sort of clear wall knocked him off. The rest of the Titans got up and gave a dead stare at Richard.

Richard: For too long I kept my father's dream a reality, I'm not going to let you ruin it all.

Robin kept banging on the clear wall but it was too strong, letting his anger build up.

Robin: Where are you taking us?

Richard: Thirteenth floor.

LM looked at the elevator counsel then looked back at Richard.

LM: Are you blind? There's no thirteenth floor.

Richard: There is where I'm from. Going up. (evil laughter)

Richard's laughter soon faded as the elevator doors closed and the shaft moved up.

Beast Boy: Great, now what are we going to do.

LM: Looks like we'll wait to see where this elevator is taking us. If what Richard said is true, then we're going to be the first superhero team to experiance his world.

They all looked up and saw the arrow indicator reaching to twelve but then the shaft started to shake as it moved slowly up to another floor. Static went below twelve and formed the number "13" as at the same time everything around the shaft turned light blue. The arrow indicator went up to thirteen, the elevator made a stop, and it made a ding noise.

Raven: Here we go.

**End of chapter. Another long chapter and it took me eleven days. Oh well, Happy late Halloween. Please Review.**


	10. Ch 9 Evil Reflections

**So far, I got three reviews, including one from a person that liked my last two stories, The Drewfus. I'm glad you like my story D, I mean so far you are becoming a big fan of my work. Here's the next chapter of my story. The Teen Titans are now in the sixth dimension, now they must defeat Richard Malgibon and find a way back to their world. But the only obstacle that can stop the team is themselves.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 9: Evil Reflections

**The Sixth Dimension**

The elevator doors slowly opened up letting the Titans enter through the sixth dimension. They looked around and noticed that they're in the hotel's hallway except the background was light blue with a few dimly litted lamps.

Beast Boy: O.K., this looks familiar.

Cyborg: Yeah, looks like all the other hallways except it's all blue.

Robin: Just keep your guard up team, we're in his world now.

Raven: He's right, we have to be more careful.

The team continued to walk down the hallway until they approached the "fork in the road" hallway with a window in front of them. At each end of the hallway was engulfed in total darkness.

Robin: Looks like we have a choice to make.

LM: Well, I'm not going to any one of those hallways.

Starfire: I agree with LM. Those places seem dark and dreary and I got the feeling of funniness that there could be monsters there.

Robin: You got a point there Star, but where would we go?

Just then, the window in front of them started to change itself into a pearly white door with a knocker. The door suddenly opened up revealing a temporally blind light. Once that light faded the Titans just stared at it.

LM: Well, we found our answer. Let's go.

The team then walked through the white door and entered a whole 'nother world. They were walking on a glass crocked road looking at a dark blue, star night sky. All over the sky were multiple floating objects. Objects like more white doors, windows with a garden view, eyeballs, EMC2 formulas, wooden dolls, and ticking clocks.

Terra: Kay, this place is getting more weirder by the second.

Raven: (looking back at the doorway) Well at least we know what happened to the two wings of the Tower.

The rest of the Titans look back and saw the Tower's two missing wings.

Cyborg: So this what happens when you combined both worlds.

Robin: Let's get this over with and stop Richard from doing the unthinkable.

The Titans continue walking down the crocked roadway, hoping to know where it takes them.

**Unknown Location**

Richard kept on watching the team walking down the crocked road on his crystal ball.

Richard: That's it my friends, just keep on walking. The more closer you get to my temple, the more trouble you're going to get into.

Sally Shine: You're not going to hurt them, are you?

Richard looked at a clear glass prison holding the victims of the 1939 incident. He then walked over to prison and knelt down to see Sally's innocent face.

Richard: My girl, what makes you think that I would hurt them.

Sally Shine: Because you hurt those other people.

Richard: Indeed I do. But you see these new guests I have are stronger then the others and you know why? Because they are superheroes, a crime fighting team that takes out the bad guys. But you see I'm not a bad guy, I'm just doing what's right for the world.

Gilbert London: What you did was killing innocent people.

Richard stood up and look at London.

Gilbert London: The Hollywood Tower Hotel was a wonderful place until you showed up and turned it into your own twisted playground. What did we do to you? What did the other guests do to you? What did the Titans did to you?

Richard: Nothing, that's what they did. They were all at the wrong place at the wrong time. I spent over sixty years keeping all this confidential, until these clowns show up. And it's because of all you that they know about everything about me and this hotel. (looking at Sally) And you little girl, if you minded your own business instead of playing games with that red head the other night, then they would've been dead by now. Why I have the nerve to-

Quickly, Ms. Partridge moved Sally aside making sure she doesn't get hurt.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: Leave her alone, she just want to have friends that's all. It's because of you that she would never see her family again, that she would never see her friends again. How could you be such a cruel cold-hearted person? How could you-

Richard pinches his fingers and swiped them to the left like a zipper, shutting Ms. Partridge's mouth up, literally. Ms. Partridge covered her mouth and tried to open it but to no avail.

Richard: Don't you dare call me a cold-hearted person. I gave you all another chance to be back in the real world and this is the thanks I get. All of you have made contact with the Titans and gave them the information they need to stop me. (looking at Dewey) And you Dewey, you were the one that showed them those secret passages. I am deeply ashamed of it. (turning his back) No matter, I'll deal with all of you after I dispose of the Teen Titans.

Carolyn Crosset: What are you going to do to them?

Richard: (looking at the crystal ball) Oh nothing much. I just want them to meet their counterparts. (laughter)

**The Sixth Dimension**

The Titans kept on waking down the glass road, which seems to take them forever.

Terra: Are we there yet? My legs are getting tired.

Beast Boy: You're not the only one Terra. My feet are starting to have sores by now.

Raven: You two really need to exercise more.

Beast Boy and Terra: Shut up Rae!

LM: Good god, could you people be patient. None of us don't know where this crazy ass road is taking us. So just chill the hell down!

Five minutes later, the team approached the front doors of a huge floating church.

Raven: Now there's something you don't see everyday.

The front doors suddenly opened up without warning, causing the team to feel startled for the moment.

Robin: Get ready team, we don't know what we're up against.

The team entered through the doors with LM holding an M-29 OICW rifle in his hands. They looked around the main hallway of the church. On the walls were glass stain windows, on the ceiling were candle litted chandeliers, and on the floor was a red well designed carpet. They continued walking down hallway to approach another set of doors. Those doors opened as the team continued to move deeper into the church. They walked up a circular staircase and opened a steel door leading them to another hallway. On the walls were painted pictures of Richard's father and the Tower Hotel itself, full length mirrors, and candle stands. At the top of another door is a big portrait of Richard in an outfit similar to the Wiseman's outfit from the .HackSign video game (Which I don't own by the way) except its purple and light blue with a gold trim.

Beast Boy: For a guy who places a curse on a hotel and turning people into monsters, the dude has good taste.

LM: As the old saying goes, "Looks can be deceiving."

Cyborg: You got a point there LM. Even though this place looks convincing, we don't know what awaits us.

Starfire approached one of the mirrors and observed herself.

Starfire: I wonder why he has the glass of illusions?

She bent down to get a closer look but Robin interrupted her.

Robin: Starfire, we have to go.

Starfire looked left and saw the rest of the team leaving the hallway.

Starfire: Wait for me please.

Starfire flew to catch up with the others. What she didn't know is that her reflection on the mirror didn't move. It just stood there with its eyes staring at the team slyly.

**Unknown Location**

Richard looked though his crystal ball, observing the Titans every move.

Richard: They are more then just mirrors my dear little girl. Once you enter my Chamber of Mirrors, you're in for a little treat. (laughing)

**Chamber of Mirrors**

After going through a couple of hallways and corridors the Titans went through a set wooden doors and into the Chamber of Mirrors. The chamber looked like a huge dome with both the walls and ceiling covered with nothing but mirrors. The team kept looking at the room and was quite confuse at what they saw. Terra on the other hand was remembering the last time she was in the House of Mirrors when she betrayed the team once.

Terra: Well this brings back memories.

LM: And I thought the Maintenance Passage was confusing. Where's the door?

Robin: Don't know. Looks like we ran into a dead end.

Cyborg: Can't be. We've been going down a trail and I didn't see any other doors in this church.

Robin: Maybe we missed a door back there.

Raven: Or we might've walked into a-

Suddenly the doors the team went through shut them from the inside. The team looked at the doors then look back at Raven.

All except Raven: A trap?

Raven: Yep.

A small laughter was heard around the background, causing the team to go into their battle stances.

Richard: Isn't this rich, the guests at The Hollywood Tower Hotel are now the guests at my home.

Robin: Richard...

Richard: Are you enjoying my world? Made it all by myself.

LM: Looks like a mind of a pot smoker. Let us out right now and take us back to our world.

Richard: And let you pests warn the world about my father's work. No.

Robin: Why don't you show yourself? Where are you?

Richard: Do you really think I could show up out of the blue and take on all of you? I don't think so. Besides I am watching your movements at my quarters. Don't push your luck finding any hidden cameras, I'm using my magic to keep my eye on you.

Robin: Well we will get out of this place. And when we do, we will take you down.

Richard: You certainly have a way with words dear boy. However the opponent you're facing is not me.

Robin: What are you talking about?

Evil Voice: He's talking about us.

The team heard a voice similar to Robin's only that this voice was evil. They looked around to see where that voice came from when they heard another evil voice that almost sounds like Cyborg.

Evil Voice 2: Why don't ya look in front of you?

The Titans looked in front and saw their reflections on the mirrors. They thought it was all just a joke until they saw their reflections move by themselves and went through the mirrors still in their battle positions. They look like the original Titans except they appearance are a mixture of blue and light blue.

Robin: What the...

LM: This can't be right...

Raven: This is right. Richard created this dimension, so he's the one that's bending the rules of reality.

Richard: And now Titans, prepare to face your greatest enemy yet, yourselves! (evil laughter)

Richard's laughter quickly faded into the background as the evil Titans get ready to attack the good Titans.

Beast Boy: This keeps on getting worse by the minute. Do you have any other bright ideas Rob?

Robin: Looks like they have the same style of fighting as we do. Let's fight them for a while, but whatever you do, don't let your guard down.

All except Robin: Got it.

Evil Robin: Huh, you guys are going to need more then a strategy to take us down. Titans, take em' out!

The evil Titans charged towards the good Titans.

Robin: Titans, what he said!

Soon they all started their battle of good vs. evil. Robin and evil Robin with fists, kicks, and blocks. Both of them took out their Bo staffs and continued their combat. Starfire and evil Starfire shoot each other with star bolts then did their aireal combat. The original Starfire gave a flying spinning kick at the evil double, but evil Starfire ducked it fired her eye beams. Starfire luckily flew out of the way before the fire, however her evil double kept using her eye beams to make a direct hit. Cyborg was busy battling with his evil double. After a wrestling lock up Cyborg gave out a straight punch at the evil one's gut, sending it flying to the wall and smashing a mirror.

Cyborg: Booya!

Cyborg's celebration soon ended when the smoke cleared and saw the evil Cyborg with only a few scratches.

Evil Cyborg: BOOYA THIS!

Evil Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the good Cyborg. Cyborg dodged the blast and fired his sonic cannon at his double. Raven and her evil double battled it out with a full blast of aurora magic. Evil Raven entered into a dark portal and good Raven followed her and continued their battle in a dark world. Beast Boy and his evil double were in their tiger modes and pounced on each other, leaving nothing but scratches. They both morphed into gorillas and fought each other with their huge arms. Terra and her evil twin were throwing rocks at each other but since they have earth-moving abilities, they showed that they wouldn't defeat each other with their powers.

Evil Terra: Looks like we are evenly matched my dear. I guess hand to hand combat is the best technique for both of us. It doesn't matter anyways, because I'll still beat at any type of skill you can dish out. (small laughter)

Terra: (talking to herself) Was I this diluted when I was working for Slade?

Both Terras soon fought with fists and kicks. LM was having a real hard time with his evil double firing his rifle as the evil LM used his bullet time to stop all the bullets. The evil reflection let its hand down letting the bullets fall on the floor.

Evil LM: Is that the best you could do?

LM placed his rifle on the ground.

LM: I am just getting started.

LM jumped backwards and placed his feet on the wall, smashing a mirror into pieces. He then jumped off the wall and charge LM with a spear. But the evil LM jumped up with his legs opened to the sides to dodge the attack. Soon they were up in the air staring at each other, looking for the right moment to strike. They quickly torpedoed each other with hard right fists. They made contact with each other and were thrown back after the impact. They flew back and continued their fighting in the air. Every member was battling their evil doubles hoping to bring them down.

**Unknown Location**

Richard observed the battle on his crystal ball and was very pleased at what he saw.

Richard: This is rich, quite rich. The Teen Titans battling against each other, greatest idea I've ever came up with. Too bad I don't have any popcorn to enjoy this. (laughter)

**Chamber of Mirrors**

Robin and his evil double continued their Bo staff battle as Starfire and her evil double fired star bolts at each other. Starfire flew high and rocketed right down with a drop kick. However, the evil Starfire grabbed the foot and tossed her down toward Robin, who was still fighting with evil Robin. Robin looked up and saw Starfire falling towards him. They soon crashed into each other leaving them in a very acquared position, **(If you know what I mean)** blushing red. Both Raven's went out of a dark portal and continued their fight. Evil Raven levitated shards of glass off the ground and threw them at good Raven. Raven formed a black shield to block off the attack. At the other side, LM and his evil double were battling it out in the air. LM did spinning kicks at his double but evil LM blocked them off, grabbed LM's trench coat, and threw him to the mirror wall, smashing it to pieces. LM shook it off and charge at the evil double one more time. Raven thought the same thing and formed into a huge black bird. She went after her double with her talons ready to grab. Both evil Raven and evil LM flew upward at the same time good Raven and LM collided to each other and fall to the floor next to Robin and Starfire. The two Beast Boys were morphing into different animals and attacking each other. They both changed into goats and rammed each other by the horns. They then shape shift into Velociraptors and fought each other with their claws and tails. The evil Beast Boy gave a head butt, sending the good Beast Boy to a mirror wall, breaking it to pieces. Beast Boy shook it off a moment but saw his evil twin morphing into an Ankylosaurus and used his spiky tail to hit Beast Boy, sending him flying. Cyborg kept on firing at his evil double with his sonic cannon, but evil Cyborg dodged the attacks and fired back. What Cyborg didn't know is that Beast Boy was flying towards him until he heard a scream. He turned to see where the scream was coming from and see Beast Boy, but didn't had time to dodge him. They soon crashed into each other and landed next to the others. Terra was still fighting her evil twin when she heard Beast Boy's scream. She looked to see Beast Boy and the others all in a pile.

Terra: Beast Boy!

Unfortunately, Terra was caught off guard.

Evil Terra: Nighty Night blonde.

Evil Terra gave good Terra an uppercut, sending her flying to the rest of the Titans. All the members slowly got up and looked at their evil counterparts in their battle stances, ready to strike on their good sides.

LM: I guess taking on ourselves wasn't a good idea. You got a plan B Robin?

Robin: Yeah, if we can't take them separate, maybe we can bring them down as a team.

Cyborg: Sounds like a good plan. Let's hope this works better then the last one.

Robin: Wait for my signal then we'll strike.

Evil Robin: All right, let's finish this up team.

The evil doubles then charged to the Titans.

Robin: NOW!

The team then attacked the evil Titans in groups of two or three. Raven teamed up with Terra to take on evil Cyborg. Evil Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at them but Raven formed a black shield to protect themselves from the blast. As soon as the shield was gone, Terra jumped up over the double, raised up some pointed rocks, and threw them at evil Cyborg. Evil Cyborg covered himself as the pointed rocks scratched his armor. He then jumped up and pounds his fist to the ground, causing Terra to fall on her back. Evil Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and was about to fire at Terra's face, but multiple glass shards implanted him. Turns out that it was Raven throwing glass shards at the evil double's back. Evil Cyborg fell down dying but instead of blood gushing out, the evil double fizzled out and disappeared into thin air. Raven approached Terra and helped her up.

Raven: One down, six to go.

Suddenly, they got attacked by evil Starfire shooting star bolts at them. Terra lifted herself up with a floor rock underneath her as Raven phased through the floor. Evil Starfire continued firing at Terra flying around on her boulder, when she go hit in the back with one of LM's kicks. The evil double turned to face LM and fired star bolts at him. LM flew out of the way to dodge the attack. He then landed on the mirror wall and started running on the walls. Evil Starfire kept on firing on LM but missed him, causing mirrors to shatter into pieces. She got caught off guard when she got hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon and sent her flying to another mirror wall. LM grabbed a mirror shard that was falling and launched off the wall, flying towards evil Starfire, and stabbing her in the heart with the glass shard. She screamed in pain and disappeared out of existence. Suddenly, LM got attacked by evil Terra's pointed rocks, so he used his bullet time to stop the pointed rocks. Evil Terra kept on shooting more pointed rocks at LM hoping to kill him off, but she didn't know that Robin was behind her firing his grappling hook at her. The hook twirled around the evil double's waist and lashed on itself. Evil Terra formed a rocky boulder underneath her and flew with Robin tailing behind her. The evil double's hands glowed as a big rock like spike risen out of the floor ready to stab Robin. Luckily Robin swung out of the way and hit the evil Terra in the face. The evil double fell off the boulder and was penetrated through the big spike she created and simply vanished. Robin landed on the floor but was attacked by evil LM's fighting technique. Robin blocked the evil doubles punches and kicks and fought back with his style of fighting. They did their combat for a while until evil LM just blocked Robin's last kick and hit Robin in the chest with a spinning back kick. Robin went to the ground and shook off the impact, but he looked up and saw evil LM pointing a pistol at Robin's forehead.

Evil LM: Time to die birdie.

But before he pulled the trigger, some bullet shot him in the head, causing the evil double to fall and disappear. Robin looked to who did that and saw LM with his pistol out.

LM: Like I said before. When it's time to die, we choose it, not anyone else.

LM put his pistol away and rushed to Robin to see if he's O.K. but got sideswipe by evil Beast Boy, who morphed into a bear. He used his claws to scratch LM, but LM dodged the attack and flipped backwards. Starfire saw what happened and shot an arsenal of star bolts at evil Beast Boy. The evil double changed into a snake and slitherly dodged the star bolt. He quickly morphed into a hawk and flew upward, still avoiding the star bolts. LM looked at the action, used his hand to bring the rifle back to him, and aimed it at evil Beast Boy. Starfire quickly used her star bolts but the evil Beast Boy dodged all the shoots and shifted into a baboon to attack Starfire. Only thing Starfire had to do was covering her face. Before the evil double got a chance to rip Starfire's skin apart, he got shoot off by LM's rifle. Multiple holes were in his body when he vanished out of existence. LM sighed that it was over, but he got wrapped up in black aurora strips. He struggle to break free but it only made the grip tighter. Out from the floor came evil Raven with a small smirk on her face. She slowly approached a struggling LM placed her finger across his cheek.

Evil Raven: It's a shame to dispose of a nice face like yours, but I have no other choice. Any last words before you die?

LM: (smirking) Yeah, look at your right.

Evil Raven didn't know what he was trying to say until she looked at the right. What she saw is Beast Boy morphing into a bull and rammed her straight to a wall. She used her magic to levitate the bull and threw him to the other end. Unfortunately she got caught off guard as a birdarang got implanted to the back of her head. She falls face first and vanishes, leaving behind the birdarang. Robin approached it, picked up the birdarang, then looked at evil Robin.

Robin: Looks like you are outnumbered twin. Either you surrender or we end this right here and now.

Evil Robin: Easy there boy, there's got to be a peaceful way in doing this. (taking out four exploding disks) Too bad this isn't it!

Evil Robin threw the disks at the team, but Raven formed a shield to protect from the blast. The evil double took out his Bo staff and attack Robin one more time. Robin took out his Bo staff and they did their staff combat. Good and evil Robin slammed their staffs into each other causing the sticks to break apart. They then did their hand to hand combat with each other. Robin gave a high kick but his evil double ducked down and did a quick sweep. Robin jumped up and made a couple of punches to take out his evil double. The evil Robin just blocked them and gave a high low double punch. Robin blocked them and gives the evil double a right punch, but evil Robin stopped it with his right hand, squeezed it, and tossed Robin to the floor. The evil double took a birdarang and was about to stab Robin in the head, but Robin gave a smirk and some soft laughter.

Evil Robin: What's so funny?

Robin: Oh nothing, I'm just distracting you.

Evil Robin: Distracting me from what?

Just then, evil Robin was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see who's behind him and saw LM starring at the evil double.

LM: Me.

LM grabbed the double's wrist and twisted it. He then hit Robin in the chin with a palm strike fist. Finally he jumped up with his arms opened wide and his legs bended and kicked evil Robin to the chest. The double went straight into a mirror wall, shattering it to pieces. He was about to charge at LM but got hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Then Raven levitated the double up in the air and treated him like a pinball machine, hitting him wall after wall. She let go of evil Robin at the same time Starfire shoot her eye beams at him. He fell from the hit but a moving column impacted him to the ground. Evil Robin slowly got up after the hit but got slammed by Beast Boy in his rhino form, sending him flying to a glass wall and denting it. The double look up to see the good Robin giving a jump round house kick, making the double go through the glass mirror and disappeared. After the battle, the team looked to see that the mirror that the evil Robin went through was a secret passage with two wooden doors at the end.

LM: A sign of things to come?

Robin: More like a trap. But let's move on and get this over with.

The Titans slowly approached the doors, when they suddenly opened up. The team went through the doors and entered some type of church. There were long stain glass windows on both sides of the walls and in the back, long narrow benches, and front stage for a priest. But the front stage looked different cause there was a glass throne, a table with a few old books and a crystal ball, and behind them were seven metal crosses.

Beast Boy: Man, this is the most weirdest church I had ever seen.

Raven: Good thing I don't go to a church.

LM: That's because you only pray at a temple in Azarath. But why would Richard want church in this bizarre dimension of his?

Starfire: Uh... I think I know the answer.

The team approached to where Starfire was looking at. Turns out that it was a portrait of a couple looking scared with their mouths wide open.

Terra: Whoa, that looks creepy.

Cyborg: Looks like the painting has some sort of horrific style.

Robin: It's not the only painting that has it. Look at the others.

The team looked at a few portraits of families, bachelors, and newlyweds; all have terrified looks on their faces.

LM: This is just plain freaky. Look at all these pictures, they look like they got scared off by both the Ring and Grudge girls.

Raven: They are more then just portraits guys. Those must be-

Richard: Souls of the people that were in this hotel.

The whole team looked to see Richard on top of the stage with the same clothing he had on the big portrait at the hallway.

Richard: I always place their souls in solid pictures to remember the final moments of their demise. I hope you had fun with your exact opposites.

Robin: Richard, I'm giving you one final warning. You get us back to our world or we take you on.

Richard: Now why would I do something like that. Are you enjoying my world?

LM: Does it look like we're enjoying it?

Richard: Probably, you see I never bring living guests to the sixth dimension. I'm even surprised that you made it this far.

Cyborg: They don't call us the Teen Titans for nothing. Now take us back or we'll beat you senseless.

The team got to their stances ready to attack Richard.

Richard: You guys got guts, impressive. But I think you're going to endanger the lives of my first guests.

Richard snapped his fingers the same time the lights turned on. The Titans looked up the roof to see some type off glass prison, but in that prison was London, Crosset, Sally, Ms. Partridge, and Dewey. The team was shocked at what they saw.

Starfire: You wouldn't dare, they are not from the living anymore.

Richard: Maybe, but I know some spells that can torture lost souls. And since these souls told you about my story and my plans, I have no other choice.

Robin: That's it, you've crossed the line now Richard. This madness ends, now!

Richard: Very well then. Come get me, I'm right here.

With that said, the Titans are ready for the fight of their lives.

**End of Chapter 9. I know it's a little confusing but I need to make this chapter more convincing. Please Review.**


	11. Ch 10 Going Down

**Drewfus, I'm glad you like the chapter, however I'm sorry for making the Titans look like a bunch of overgrown Smurfs. I'm just trying to make this story more interesting. I didn't get any other reviews from the others. Wonder what's taking them so long. Oh well, here's chapter 10. This is it; the biggest battle that the Titans will have. They are going to face Richard Malgibon, a power warlock. Will the team succeed or will their souls be stuck in the sixth dimension forever?**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 10: Going Down

**The Church**

Robin: Teen Titans, GO!

The team heard their leader's cry and attacked Richard full force. They started with both LM and Robin throwing exploding disks and grenades. It all exploded at Richard but he formed a blue shield to protect himself from the blast. As he let down his shield he let down his guard as well, because Starfire was heading towards Richard full speed with her fist ready to punch. Richard jumped out of the way seconds before Starfire hit the marble floor. Richard flew up to the ceiling and starts shooting blue beams of light at the team. They thankfully dodged the attacks by hiding behind the church benches. Richard seize fire at the same time, LM pointed his M-29 OICW Rifle at him and fired. Richard formed a light blue shield to protect himself from the bullets. He then used his power to levitate the gun out of LM's hands and crumble it like a piece of paper. LM looked in shook at what he saw.

Richard: Now dear boy you shouldn't by playing with guns now. (dropping it crumpled gun) You could hurt someone.

LM: The only person that I'm going to hurt, is YOU!

LM flew up and attacked Richard with a number of punches and kicks. Starfire joined in and attacked the sorcerer in the back. Richard blocked all the punches and kicks and grabbed Starfire's leg after her final kick. He then tossed Starfire to LM and they both flew down to the ground smashing a church bench in the process. What Richard did not know is that Raven floating at the other end of the church.

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

Raven levitated a church bench and threw it at Richard. Richard suddenly disappeared but the bench is flying towards the glass prison where the guests and Dewey are in. Raven quickly used her powers to stop the bench and placed it on the ground. Robin looked at what happened and understands that this is going to be hard for the team.

Robin: Careful team, we don't want to hurt the hostages.

Beast Boy: Uh... I don't need to brag but they are just ghosts.

LM: Yeah but we don't want to risk it. If anyone has an idea on preventing any damage, now is the time.

Robin: Beast Boy, Starfire, free the prisoners. The rest of you are with me; we're taking down Richard.

Richard: (echoing voice) And what makes you think you can stop me?

Two benches suddenly float up off the ground between Robin. Robin jumped flipped backwards seconds before the benches hit each other. Robin landed with the rest of the team the same time that Richard materialized in front of them.

Robin: (looking at Beast Boy and Starfire) What are you two waiting for? Get over there and free them!

Starfire and Beast Boy hurried to save the prisoners while the rest of the Titans fought off Richard with everything they had. Beast Boy, in his eagle form, flew up to the top of glass box and changed back to his human form.

Beast Boy: Don't worry; we'll get you out of there in a sec.

Gilbert London: Make it quick young man, we're not getting any livelier you know.

Starfire flew up in front of the prison and shoot her eye beams at it. The beams however deflected off the glass and hit the ceiling. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and pound the glass roof with his fists. Unfortunately, the glass was harder then he thought and it made his hands turn from green to bright red. He changed back to shake the pain out of his hands.

Beast Boy: (in pain) This is going to take longer then I thought.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team continued to fight Richard anyway possible. Robin gave him many types of punches and kicks but Richard avoided them like they're nothing but air. He then grabbed Robin's fist and tossed him to the other side of the church. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Richard but Richard created another small portal for the laser to go through it. Cyborg knew this trick since he got caught off guard last time. He waited for the right moment just as the portal opened up. He jumped out of the way seconds before the laser appeared then landed back down with his foot ready to stomp. Richard flew out of the way before Cyborg had the chance. Cyborg's shoulder blades open and multiple rockets fired out of them. Richard created a blue shield to protect himself from the blast. He let his shield down but two rock columns suddenly came out of nowhere and approached Richard in maximum speed. He quickly vanished before the columns made impact. Terra, who controlled the columns, just look to see if she got him. What she didn't know is that Richard appeared behind Terra and sweeped her, causing her to fall to the floor. A small dagger appeared out of his hands and he was about to stab her, but a stray bullet hit the dagger off Richard's hand. He looked up and saw LM with a pistol in hand. LM started firing on him but Richard used his powers to turn the bullets into rose petals. He got distracted when a dark aurora surrounded his body, trapping him in it. The Titans slowly approached Richard just in case.

Robin: It's over Richard.

Richard: It's not over dear boy, not quite.

Richard created big blue explosion causing the aurora to tear apart and the team to fly in different directions. Starfire and Beast Boy are still trying to free the prisoners with any thing they can use. Suddenly Terra landed on top of the glass prison with her eyes reading "TILT".

Terra: O.K., someone needs one hell of a time out.

Beast Boy: Forget about him Terra, help us open this thing.

Richard: I should let you know that it's impossible to break.

Richard levitated in front of the three Titans.

Richard: You see, that prison is impenetrable. Not even your powers can break through it.

Starfire: Then we'll break you!

Starfire shot out some star bolts at the sorcerer but Richard formed a shield to stand off the bolts. Beast Boy jumped in and morphed into an orangutan to attack. Richard quickly blasted Beast Boy in close range with a blue beam. He then was under attack by Cyborg's sonic cannon and LM's Mac 11s. Richard formed a shield behind him to block the ground assault then tripped them by raising the floor beneath them and flipped them over. He was going to crush them into a pancake but Terra used her powers to form a yellow outline, stopping the broken floor above the two Titans. She then pulled her hands back, causing the ripped floor to rush towards Richard. Richard waved his hands to turn the rock floor into a huge puddle of floating water. He quickly dodged the flying water but Terra just got splashed with the water and was dripping wet head to toe.

Terra: This is really embarrassing.

Richard: You know-

Richard looked at Terra with static electricity coming out of his hand.

Richard: If you mix water with static electricity, someone would get electrocuted. Let's put it to the test.

Richard raised his hand out to fire a lightning bolt while Terra was covering her face knowing that it's the end for her. Suddenly, an exploding disk came out of nowhere and hit Richard to the side, causing him to fall out of the air and crashing into a church bench. He slowly stirred and looked at who threw it, which was Robin. He levitated a candle stand off the ground and pointed the candlesticks at Robin. The candle stand was launched full force at Robin, but he jumped up seconds before the candle stand got implanted in the wall. He landed on the end of the candle stand and used it as a diving board to jump up, flip over, and gave a torpedo kick slam Richard hard on the floor. Richard quickly disappeared as Robin landed on floor. Robin looked around to see where Richard went; unknown to him is that Richard was above him with a big ball of bright blue light in his hand. He was about to fire it on Robin but Starfire was behind him firing her eye beams at Richard's back. Richard felt the impact, turned around, and fired light blue beams at Starfire. Starfire retaliated by shooting star bolts and dodging Richard's beams. The sorcerer fired the last beam but Starfire dodged it. Unfortunately, the beam turned around and hit Starfire's back stunning her. She started to fall but Robin caught her before she hit the floor. Richard was about to shoot them down, but he was fired by glass shards. He formed a blue dome to block off the attack. He turned around to see who threw them and saw Raven levitating glass shards that came from the Chamber of Mirrors. She threw the rest of the shards at Richard, but the sorcerer waved his hands to turn the shards into white doves flying away. That made Raven was a little ticked off as her eyes glow bright white.

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZIN-

But before she finished her chant, Richard surprised her by shooting a powerful beam at her gut. Raven flew to the floor after the hit and was impacted to the ground, leaving a small crater. The ceiling suddenly crumbled after the crash and started rip and fall. Raven shook off the pain and slowly opened her eyes. But when she looked up, she saw the debris inches towards her face. The remnants of the ceiling crushed Raven leaving only a big pile of rocks. The team was completely shocked at what they saw.

The Titans: RAVEN!!!

Richard landed back on the ground and approached the debris with an evil smirk face.

Richard: Note to yourself dear girl. When you cross over to the other side, say shorter magic words.

A birdarang came out of nowhere behind Richard, but Richard felt it coming and used his mind to stop the birdarang inches up his spine and dropped it to the floor.

Robin: Titans, take him out NOW!

All the Titans were charging to Richard either by running or flying. Richard on the other hand waited for the right moment with his hand glowing blue whispering a chant in his breath.

Richard: (whispering) Altuzar Cumanima Wontuzar (loud voice) ROTAKA!

Richard fired the blue beam and it went into different directions, hitting each of the Titans and filling the room with bright light. The light soon faded and the team soon stirred. But when they opened their eyes they were hung on the metal crosses on the stage. **(No offence for all the religious people reading this story.)** They tried to get out but they couldn't because white swirling restraints were around their wrists and ankles.

Richard: Don't bother getting out. (levitating towards the Titans) Those restraints contain a special spell to block off any physical strength and supernatural power. You won't be getting out of there anytime soon.

Robin: What are you going to do to us?

Richard: Dear boy, didn't you see my decorating? I'm going to extract your souls and place them (pointing at the far end of the stage) in that big portrait behind you. Once I'm done with that, I'm going to turn your useless bodies into my greatest creations yet, dark soldiers to protect the Tower Hotel against trespassers. It's almost like a slow painful torture, except you won't feel a thing.

LM: You won't get away with this.

Richard: Am I? I transformed the hotel into a world worthy for me, I have my dead-like servants that will follow me to the very end, and now I have single handedly did what others have failed to do, defeat the Teen Titans. And when I'm done with all of you, (looking up) I'll send my prisoners to the point of no return.

Starfire: You won't succeed in your evilness. Once the other find out we're missing they will search for us and-

Richard: Now what makes you think they're going to find you? I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. No one's going to stop me from continuing my father's legacy.

Richard's hand started to glow purple, inches from Starfire's waist.

Richard: And I mean no one.

Raven: (evil voice) Wanna bet?

Everyone immediately heard what appeared to Raven's voice, only it sounded darker then usual. Richard turned around and looked at the pile of rubble that Raven was under. The rubble soon shook as a black aurora covered the pile and then exploded. Richard formed a shield to protect the church's stage from the flying rocks. He let down his shield and looked at a cloud of smoke that replaced the debris. Suddenly, a figure slowly appeared in the smoke and walked through it. That figure was Raven, but she looked a little different. She didn't have her hood on as her purple hair was wavy, a dark aurora outlined her entire body, and her eyes were bright blood red with another set red eyes above her normal eyes. The team looked in amazement at Raven's unusual looks and were speechless. Richard, on the other hand, observed the look knowing that she look somewhat familiar to him.

Richard: Those four red eyes, the Chakra on the forehead. (small laughter) Now I see who you really are. You are the child of the infamous demon, Trigon. (louder laughter) I heard rumors about an offspring of Trigon on earth; I didn't know it was you dear girl.

Raven: (evil voice) Expect the unexpected. I may be a girl cursed with pure evil, but I will use this curse to defeat you.

Richard: Defeat me? Silly girl, I could tell that you're half demon, but the other half of you is human.

Raven: (evil voice) So?

Richard: So half of you are just plain weak.

Raven got pissed off when she heard that remark and levitated off the ground with full force. Richard did the same as they flew up in the air and did their aerial combat leaving Titans stuck in the crosses just looking at the battle. Raven fired two aurora blasts at Richard, but Richard dodged them and blasted a full blue beam out of his hand. Raven flew around the church avoiding the beam then rocketed towards Richard and gave him a hard boot to the chest. The sorcerer crashed down to the marble floor, leaving a crater around him. His eyes suddenly glowed light blue as he suddenly disappeared from the crater. Raven looked around to see where the sorcerer went until he appeared in front of Raven face to face and blasted her with his blue beam. She got smashed to the church's wall above a vacant pipe organ and was implanted to it. Richard flew towards Raven in warp speed and was about to make the final blow until Raven surprised him by opening her four red eyes and shoots her eyebeams at Richard's waist. **(Which are the same type of eyebeams Trigon had on "Nevermore")** He was sent flying to the other side of the church, crashed through the main stain glass window, and continued soaring through the sky of the sixth dimension. He quickly flipped back and landed on one of the white doors. The door positioned itself right side up (that means it acted like a floor) as Richard looked up and see a levitated Raven already looking at Richard.

Richard: Tell me girl, why are we fighting like this?

Raven: (evil voice) Because you're a cruel man doing evil things.

Richard: Why my dear, I'm not doing anything evil. I'm just doing what's right for my father. The only person who's evil around here is you.

Raven: (evil voice) Me?

Richard: Can you sense it dear, your father's blood coursing through your veins, your father's influence in the center of your very soul? You have all the strength and power your father had and you're waisting it being part of such a pathetic team. Why not join with me, together we could not only control the sixth dimension, but also rule the universe with an iron fist. What do you say girl?

Raven: (evil voice) No. I will never betray my friends, I won't let my father take over me, and I will never join forces with the likes of you.

Richard placed his hand behind his back as it started to glow bright blue.

Richard: Then you leave me no other choice.

Richard held out his hand and fired bright light blasts at Raven. Raven formed a shield to defend herself from the attack. She let her shield down but found out that Richard disappeared again. Just then, she immediately got hit multiple times by Richard, who's using a warp speed technique, as he finished her off with a spinning back kick at Raven's waist. She was sent flying across the star sky and went through a floating window, letting the pieces fly with her, but she managed stay a float with the glass shards levitating with her. When Richard appeared in front of her, she threw them all at the sorcerer. Richard stopped them and used his magic to form them together to make a huge glass spike. He threw it at Raven, but she covered herself with a dark aurora. The spike hit the aurora but instead of blood coming out, the black aurora broke into pieces forming a flock of ravens. All the ravens flew around Richard ready to strike. Richard fired blue light blasts at each of the birds. Suddenly the rest of the birds formed into a huge raven with four red eyes and used its talons to grab Richard. The raven was about enclosed the sorcerer in total darkness but Richard's eyes turned light blue and created a blue explosion, disintegrating the big raven and revealing Raven.

**The Church**

While the fight was going on outside, the rest of the Titans were in the church, trying to break free from the restraints on the crosses. But no matter how hard they try, they still wouldn't budge out of there. Robin was using the pick to find something mechanical in the cross but he was losing hope.

Robin: It's no use, there's no way getting out of this.

Beast Boy: Well the dude said that none of our strengths would break through there things.

Starfire: But we must figure out a way getting out and help friend Raven.

LM: And how the hell are we going to do that?

Sally Shine: I think I know a way to get you out.

The team looked up to see Sally and the others in the glass prison.

Robin: O.K., I know this is weird talking to a ghost but tell us.

Sally Shine: One time I was playing around in this temple when I headed to the church. From there I saw Richard taking out another soul out of a person's body. I hid behind a bench to take a look at what he was doing. Strangely enough after he placed the person's soul in a picture, he approached the limp body and a dagger made of glass appeared out of his hand. When the glass touched the white cuffs, the cuffs quickly disappeared and the limp body fell on the floor.

Robin: So what you're trying to say is that if we use something that's made of glass, the restraints would disappear and we would be freed.

Sally Shine: Yup.

Gilbert London: Ah yes, leave it to a girl who likes to be observant.

Carolyn Crosset: (looking at London) Gilbert!

Gilbert London: Sorry...

Terra: Well this would be easy. I mean there are lots of broken glass shards all over the church.

Cyborg: Well in case you didn't know girl, we're stuck here and the only person who can float all the glass here is out there going "Story of Ricky" with that crazy bellhop, sorcerer, or whoever the hell that guy is.

LM simply laughed at what Cyborg said.

Cyborg: Hey, what's so funny?

LM: Apparently, Raven's not the only person who could levitate things off the ground.

LM looked for the longest shard on the marble floor. When he found it he, opened his hand and concentrated on the shard. Suddenly the shard floated up off the ground, leaving the team completely speechless for words. The shard then flew to the stage and was placed into LM's hand. LM carefully moved the glass shard to the white swirling restraint. Once the glass touched the restraint the white light exploded into small sparks and the restraint disappeared. LM moved his free arm around then used the glass to get rid the restraints on his other wrist and feet. After that he jumped off the cross stretching his body.

LM: Not bad for a freedom fighter don't you think.

Robin: Peachy. Now get us off these crosses will you!

LM: Oh, huh sorry guys.

LM, still holding the glass shard in his hand, removed the restraints on the rest of the Titans. The Titans jumped off the crosses and looked at each other to know what to do now.

Robin: All right team, we have to find Raven and help her stop Richard.

Cyborg: Wait a sec, (pointing at the glass prison) what about the others?

Dewey Todd: Don't worry about us. We'll find a way out of here ourselves.

Robin: O.K. Titans, let's hurry.

The Titans quickly head their way out of the church and got out of the temple.

**The Sixth Dimension**

Raven the Richard continued attacking each other with a number of blasts and spells. Raven used her magic to cover a dark aurora on the EMC2 equation and threw it down at Richard. Richard stopped the floating equation and launched it back at Raven. Raven flew out of the way and soured up in the air above the clouds. She rose up her hand up as the clouds form a dark storm and a black lightning bolt came out of the clouds. Richard flew all over the place avoiding the lightning bolts as the black bolts hit and destroyed two white doors, a flying wooden doll, and a floating clock. Richard stopped flying and fired a very powerful blue beam at Raven.

Raven: (evil voice) Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

Raven fired her aurora beam and both beam collided with each other. Both sorcerers concentrated hard to keep their beams stronger then the other. Quickly, Richard used all his power to make his beam strong enough to take down Raven. The blue beam disintegrated and then hit Raven as blue electrical energy surged through her body. She falls from the sky, but luckily she landed on the crocked glass road, too bad she landed the hard way. She slowly got up and opened her now normal eyes to look up at Richard, who was floating down to the glass road.

Richard: Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I took your edge.

Raven: I don't need Anger to stop you. I only need a way to take you down.

Richard: And how will you do that my dear? I'm a powerful sorcerer you can't defeat me.

Raven: Maybe I can't beat you, but I know a way to stop you.

Raven hand started to glow black as a book appeared in her hand. But it isn't any book, it's The Book of Pasies. Richard look at the book then look at Raven with a wicked smile.

Richard: (small laughter) Silly girl, only the powerful sorcerers could withstand that book. You may be a half-demon, but you're not strong enough to use a book like that.

Raven simple smirked and an evil giggle came out of her mouth.

Richard: What's so funny?

Raven: I should let you know, a special wizard taught me many spells, even strong ones. That wizard's name is Malchior.

Richard's eyes grew in shock after hearing that name.

Richard: No, that's impossible! Malchior was banished by the good wizard Rorek in a book!

Raven: Let's just say he used me to free him. But he made a mistake and I sucked him back in the book. And since Malchior was kind to teaching me dark magic, I can use this book to end this nightmare once and for all.

The book floated out of her hand and opened itself in front of her. She then started to chant one of the spells in the book.

Raven: Alculied Izotah Toranu Rozo. Kalydad Wotydad Quluza Togo.

Richard heard those words and understood what spell she was chanting. The spell, once called forth, would trap a person in that book and will be stuck there. Just like what happened to Malchior.

Richard: NO! I will not let you stop me!

Richard fired blue lightning bolts out of his hands to destroy Raven, but Raven formed a black dome to protect herself from the attack and continued reading.

Raven: Mulderate Azucas Wanzna Yoka. Natuyard Ozushi Tanuko WYASA!

The Book of Pasies suddenly glowed bright white as white magical strips appeared out of the pages and approached Richard. Richard acted fast and fired multiple blue beams at the white strips. No matter how many beams he shoots out, more strips keep on coming. The white strips grabbed Richard's arms and legs and dragged him into to the book. He tried flying out of the strips grasp but that didn't work either.

Richard: No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Richard screams faded as he got pulled into the book and disappeared without a trace. The book closed by itself and landed gently on the floor. Raven then lifted her glowing hand up into the sky as a black lightning bolt came out of the clouds and made a direct hit at The Book of Pasies, burning it to ashes.

Raven: Consider your father's dreams shattered.

Raven soon collapsed on the floor after her battle, just as the Titans arrived to the scene.

Robin: RAVEN!

The team gathered around Raven's body, as Cyborg check her diagnostics on his mini computer.

Starfire: Is she-

Cyborg: She's breathing normally and her heart rate's cool. She must've lost conscious, that's all.

Robin: Richard must've done this. Where is he?

Terra: Uh, I think I know the answer.

LM and Beast Boy approached where Terra was and looked at the pile of ashes on the glass floor.

Beast Boy: Something tells me that was the spell book that Richard used, right?

LM: Looks like it. If I'm correct, Raven was using the book to finish off Richard, possibly trapping him in the book itself. She must've destroyed the book so that Richard won't escape again.

Robin: So Raven took down Richard all by herself. I gotta say, I'm real impressed.

Suddenly a storm above the night sky started to manifest all over the dimension. All the floating objects started to fall off from the sky as the church started to crumble and fell to the bottomless ground. The team looked around both confused and scared.

Robin: What's going on here?

LM: Richard's magic is starting to fade. Now that the book is gone, the Sixth Dimension is starting to fall apart.

Cyborg: We should get out of here, NOW!

The Titans started to run to the elevator with Cyborg carrying Raven on his shoulder. They went into one of the missing wings of the hotel. The hallway lights flickered on and off and the walls, floor, ceiling starts to crack. The team approached the elevator doors as Robin pushed the down button. Soon parts of the ceiling collapsed and parts of the floor began to give in. The elevator doors quickly opened and the team entered the shaft. The doors closed the same time the entire floor got destroyed. In the elevator shaft Robin pushed the button labeled L and the shaft moved down and the blue background changed back to a regular color. The rest of the team sighed in relief.

Beast Boy: Phew... Glad that's over.

Terra: You and me both BB. I'm never going back there again.

The arrow indicator moved up from a now disappeared thirteen to twelve. But when it pointed to twelve, the elevator made an abrupt stop. Robin kept pushing the L button repeatedly but it didn't respond at all.

Robin: Come on, come on!

LM was kneeling beside Raven on the ground when he felt something not right.

LM: Something's wrong here, very wrong.

Robin: What the hell are you talking about LM?

As soon as Robin asked that question, the elevator made a ding noise. Everyone looked at the doors as they opened, revealing the back of The Hollywood Tower Hotel sign and the view of Hollywood itself. LM stood up and approached the doors until he heard a strange. He looked up and found out that the cables that are holding the elevator are starting the loose it's support.

LM: Wake up Raven.

Robin: What?

Suddenly, one of the cables started to snap, causing the elevator shake a bit and the lights flicker. The team got startled for a moment then look at LM.

LM: Wake up Raven!

Quickly, the Titans approached Raven's body and anything to wake her. The cables continued snapping one after another making the shaft shake furiously. No matter how hard they try, they still wouldn't wake her up. The elevator was hanging by the last cable. LM couldn't take it anymore as he came close to Raven's face and start screaming at her.

LM: DAMMIT RAVEN, WAKE THE HELL UP!

Suddenly, Raven's eyes opened and glowed white the same time as the final cable finally snapped. The elevator quickly plummeted down the shaft from 12 to 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Soon the elevator went down to the lower level of the hotel and made a ding noise. The elevator doors were blown out of their entry way and the shaft imploded, filling the whole floor with smoke and dust.

**End of Chapter 10. A major cliff hanger there. What happened? Did the Titans made it out alive? Did the prisoners made it out of the sixth dimension? All these questions will be answered on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	12. Ch 11 Case Solved

**Well, here is the last chapter of my story. I don't want to give out the ending so you have to read it yourself to see how it all ends. The only thing I could tell you is that Rob Serling guest stars at the ending of the chapter, just like the beginning.**

**D:TT/TOT/HM/SH**

Chapter 11: Case Solved

**Lobby Lounge**

The sun slowly rose from the background of The Hollywood Tower Hotel. The hotel lobby was real quiet and empty, until a dark aurora appeared out of on where and formed a black bird. The bird soon faded as the Titans lay on the ground for the moment. Robin was the first to slowly wake up, then Cyborg, Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy, and LM.

Cyborg: Ow my head. It's ringing like crazy.

Starfire: You think your head hurts. My body feels like the Dringthax army ran over me.

The team looked around and noticed that they're back at the main lobby and yet they're still alive with nothing but cuts and bruises. They also saw Raven still unconscious on the ground and approached her to see if she's all right.

Robin: Raven, Raven.

Terra: Please Raven get up.

Raven slowly opened her eyes looking at the Titans faces enlightened. She sat up and put her hand on her head shaking from the pain.

Raven: That hurt a lot. What happened?

Robin: You saved us from being crushed by a falling elevator. You don't remember any of it?

Raven: All I remember was trapping Richard in The Book of Pasies and destroying it. The rest was just a blur.

Robin: You mean you don't remember saving us.

Raven: No, nothing at all.

LM: (kneeling down) It doesn't matter. We're all in one piece thanks to you.

Raven turned to look at LM's face but they accidentally pressed each other in the lips. They looked in shock as the kiss lasted only a few seconds and pulled apart from the lock, with their cheeks blushing red.

Raven: O.K., that was unexpected.

Both Raven and LM stood up and looked at the rest of the team, who were still speechless about the little kiss but shook it off.

Cyborg: Well, at least we're all alive.

Starfire: Yes, but there's one thing that still concerns me. What happened to the others back at the other dimension?

Carolyn Crosset: Right behind you.

The team turned around to look at the guests and the bellhop in front of the round table covered with dead flowers and an eagle statue on top. The Titans were surprised that they appeared out of nowhere.

Robin: What the hell? How did you guys got out of the sixth dimension?

Gilbert London: We're ghosts young man. You think ghosts die in another world? I don't think so.

Cyborg: Speaking of the other world, what happened to the Sixth Dimension?

Dewey Todd: After you destroyed Richard, his world was shattered and disappeared out of existence.

Terra: And the monsters in this hotel? What about them?

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: They all went into an eternal purgatory. They won't hurt anyone anymore.

Starfire: That means we were victorious?

Beast Boy: We broke the curse?

The guests and Dewey nodded their heads in unison. Just then, a strange blinding light came down the ceiling and landed on the floor behind the Titans. The Titans looked behind them and saw the light near the main doors.

Robin: If the curse is gone, then what's this?

Carolyn Crosset: That light is a passageway that can take us to heaven. We can finally rest in peace.

LM: Then that means you're going to leaving then huh? We won't see each other again, right?

Gilbert London: Afraid so. Don't worry my boy; we'll meet each other someday soon.

LM: (getting nervous) Thanks, that's real insuring.

Sally Shine walked up to Starfire saying her final goodbye. Starfire knelt down to look at Sally.

Sally Shine: Goodbye Starfire, you were great to play with.

Starfire: Thanks for the honor. But next time, please don't do anything that can hurt or kill someone.

Sally Shine: I won't.

They both gave each other a nice warm hug until Ms. Partridge called out Sally's name.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: Sally, get over here. Your mommy and daddy is waiting for you.

Sally Shine: Yes Ms. Partridge.

Sally quickly let go of her hug with Starfire and approached Partridge that was in the blinding light.

Ms. Emmaline Partridge: Goodbye my friends.

Sally simply waved a farewell as they were levitated up to the heavens and disappeared out of existence. Dewey was next as he stepped into the blinding light.

Dewey Todd: Going up.

He too went to the heavens and disappeared as well. The only people that were left behind were Gilbert and Carolyn. Carolyn was walking up to the light while Gilbert stayed behind. LM quickly approached Gilbert with an idea.

LM: Hey Gilbert, you should go and ask Carolyn big question.

Gilbert London: What question?

LM: You know, ask her hand for marriage.

Gilbert London: I can't do that. I was supposed to ask her for marriage at the Tip Top Club until the incident. I planned this out for a few weeks but-

LM: Ask her now; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The both of you should live a happier afterlife in heaven.

Gilbert put his hand in his vest pocket and took out a small fuzzy box. He feels that this is the only shot he had left and there's nothing else to loose. He quickly walked to Carolyn and called out her name.

Gilbert London: Carolyn!

Carolyn stopped inches from the light and looked at London.

Carolyn Crosset: What is it London?

Gilbert London: Carolyn, there is something I wanted to say to you for a long time. You see, we've been friends ever since I became your agent. But, too me you're more then just a friend, you're something special. The truth is that I love you and I would do anything to keep that. I've waited over sixty years to do this and I would wait a century more if I had to. (kneeling down) Carolyn Crosset, (opening the ring casing) will you be my bride?

Carolyn looked at the diamond ring and was speechless at what London said. For an answer, she shook her head yes as London stood up and placed the ring in her index finger. Together they walked into the blinding light and gently kissed each other in the lips. They then levitated up to the heavens to live a much peaceful life. Suddenly the light quickly spread throughout the hotel, leaving the Titans clueless.

Robin: What's happening this time?

LM: Don't know, we should go outside and find out.

Quickly, the Titans exited the lobby and went outside to the parking lot. What they saw is the Tower Hotel covered with the blinding light that's coming out of the clouds. Floating up to the clouds were speaks of blue balls.

Starfire: Are they-

Raven: Yes Starfire, they're the souls of the people that stepped foot in the hotel. Now that the curse is gone, they finally found some peace.

All the blue glowing balls went up to heaven and the blind light slowly faded. The Titans kept quiet for the moment until Terra broke the silence.

Terra: Uh, guys. I know this sounds weird, but we solved a case that lasted over sixty years.

Robin: You know, she's right. You know what this means?

The team looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

LM: Ladies and gentleman, The Hollywood Tower Hotel is officially opened for business.

**Five months later…**

The Tower Hotel had re opened its doors to the public and it changed a lot. The two wings that were missing for a long time had been rebuild, the Tower's sign was replaced with a brand new one, and all the exterior and interior had been painted and fixed up to be just like new. Spotlights were set around the Tower as limos were driving to the vale parking area, containing many movie stars and many news reporters were on the red carpet awaiting for the guests. One of the reporters is Extra's co-star and lead singer of the band Sugar Ray, Mark McGrath.

Mark McGrath: Hey this is Mark McGrath here live at the hills of Hollywood, celebrating the grand re-opening of The Hollywood Tower Hotel. According to Hollywood history, the Tower experienced a tragedy, where five people stepped into the hotel, only to disappear without a trace. That led to some reports of missing people and suicides and the closing of the hotel itself. This place was left abandoned and the case was never solved, that was until five months ago, a group of teenage superheroes called the Teen Titans solved the case. (looking at the driveway) And speaking of which, here they come now.

A long T-Limo, which is like the T-Car except longer, arrived at the red carpet. Out came the Teen Titans in different outfits. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and LM were wearing different tuxedos, Starfire wore a sparkly purple dress, Raven dressed in a black low cut dress with a purple bird on her chest, no shoulder straps, and long black gloves, and Terra was dressed in a pearly white dress that was cut halfway at the bottom, revealing one of her legs. They walked down the red carpet with photographers taking pictures of them.

Mark McGrath: Excuse me Titans, can I have a moment with you.

Robin: Sure, why not.

Mark McGrath: So how did you solve the case that lasted sixty years?

Robin: Let's just say we had some help with some good friends.

Mark McGrath: And who are these friends of yours?

Raven: Just a bunch of lost souls that founded some peace.

Photographer: Hey Titans, group picture for the front cover?

The team lined up behind the Tower Hotel ready for the picture.

Photographer: O.K. everyone one, two, three, and everybody smile!

The flash came out of the camera and blind light faded to show the front page of the L.A. Times. It showed the picture of the Titans on the right and the picture of the Tower Hotel on the left. Above it is a title that read, "Hollywood Tower Re-Opening, The Teen Titans solved sixty year old mystery." The newspaper floated away into the starry night sky.

Rod Serling: And so the Teen Titans stopped Richard and the souls of the guests can finally rest in peace in heaven. Our story is over for now, but I'll leave you with a friendly word of warning; something you won't find in any guidebook. (a white door closes on the newspaper and floated away) The next time you check into a deserted hotel in the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling… or you may find yourself a permanent resident of…

The Twilight Zone

The End

**That's the end of the story. Man, this was the toughest story I ever wrote. Please Review.**


End file.
